


Fluff Collection (HCs)

by Schedazzle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, all canon compatible, all stand-alones, but all somehow connected, but those are ongoing so if something doesnt make sense as s4 continues dont throw stuff at me, for the most part its isaks or evens pov, holy trinity, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/pseuds/Schedazzle
Summary: “Nothing.” He says, shrugging softly. “Just… I love you.”Even grins at this before he makes a mock-offended face and turns back to the screen. “Isak, can we please enjoy one movie without you interrupting because you’re obsessed with me?” Isak would be able to tell that Even is full on grinning just from the smile in his voice, but as things are, he also has a great visual of the profile of his bright boy.“Okaaay. I’ll try.” He says with a deep sigh and takes his hair stroking duties back up. Even chuckles and turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the spot on Isaks thigh he is laying on and mumbles “I love you, too” against the fabric and through his still present smile.





	1. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with the Spider  
> \- The One with The Fuzz™  
> \- The One where Even is safe  
> \- The One with Jonas  
> \- The Ohne where it's not their Anniversary  
> \- The (little) One with Sana's Locker  
> \- Text Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted all of these on tumblr
> 
> In case you want to yall at me or send me promts: isisisak.tumblr.com

**The One with the Spider**

Even Bech Næsheim prides himself on being generally pretty decently calm about things. There is one thing though …. he isn’t _that_  calm about.

They are laying in bed, legs tangled and facing each other when it happens. Isak’s eyes shift the slightest bit from Even’s face and seem to focus on something behind him for a split second, then return to Even.

Even knows this. It’s the exact same way his mother had looked his entire life when she contemplated how do break those horrible news to him, whats behind him and at the same time not wanting him to panic.  

Even’s eyes widen and he - with a quickness he didn’t know his sleepy and lanky body was capable of - turns and at the same time scoots away (read: more than half on Isak, who let out an indignant little hmpf).

There it was. Dangling in the space just right behind the spot his head had been a second ago. A freaking  **Spider**. Making a strangled noise Even scoots even further away (read: climbs over Isak) and jumps out of the bed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” his voice is whiny and breathless. Eyes focusing on the little fucker he misses the disbelieving look his boyfriend gives him.

“Babe,” Isak starts, but Even shoots him a scared looking glare. “Don’t  _Babe_ me! Kill it!”

Isak raises both brows and opens his mouth. Obviously contemplating if he should continue this conversation or just commit the first degree insect murder. Well, he decides on a compromise. He reaches over and takes it in his hand and-

“OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Isak almost lets the spider go when he jumps at Even’s booming question.

“Jesus Christ, Even! I’m putting it outside! Would you fucking chill?”

Isak moves out of the bed and when he passes Even to get to the window, Even scrambles out of the way and almost out of the room. Isak rolls his eyes when he opens the window and places the spider outside.

“How can you even touch that thing?” Even shivers. He feels phantom spiders all over himself. He shivers again. Bc  _YUCK!_

Isak scoffs “I’ve lived in an actual basement, Even. I lived among them” He seems to get an idea because he grins when he turns around and he raises his eyebrows in a dramatic way. “I am the _Master_  of spiders!” He spreads his arms wide as he says that.

Even can’t help but snort at his silly boy. He is still remaining frozen at the bedroom door, though - arms driving over every part that somehow suddenly feels like little eight-legged things move around on it - so Isak crosses the distance between them.

“All good now. The spider is gone, Evi. Let’s go to sleep.” He says and tugs Even toward the bed.

“Ok, but ….” Even pulls his lips in and stares at the bed. Isak looks between his boyfriend and the bed.   
  
“Uh,… want me to search it?” He asks, shrugging with one shoulder. He really expects Even to say  _no, of course not_  but Even’s head snaps to him with a relieved look in his eyes and face and he quickly says “Yes!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with The Fuzz™**

I mean  _look_ at Isak's hair. Look! There is no way Even is walking past that cute fuzziness.

And it really doesn’t matter in which situation, where they are or who is with them. Even just needs to touch the Fuzz™. He just needs to run his hand back and forth above it, fuzzy hairs just slightly touching his outstretched palms.

 

Isak sitting at their kitchen table, focused on his notes and brows furrowed in concentration?  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

Isak and Jonas playing some Fifa before the other boys show up for their pre-game? _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

  
Isak being on the phone with Vilde, explaining to her with a scrunched up face and annoyed voice that “Nei! Your buss meeting can not happen at our place?? Wtf, Vilde???”  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

  
Isak sitting at the lunch table in school - only half listening to Mahdi and Magnus, discussing if the name Magnus used for that particular position he and Vilde tried was indeed correct - and looking tired and sleepy?  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

  
Isak putting away the dishes he cleaned, after Even had cooked them some dinner?  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

  
Isak quickly picking stuff up around the flat and trying to clean before Eskild comes over any minute now and he really doesn’t need another round of “Oh, you smelly gay prodigy of mine!” right now?  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

  
Isak brushing his teeth in the morning, looking grumpily into the mirror?  _Yeah, but the Fuzz!_

 

And this will almost always get the same reaction out of Isak. An epic eyeroll followed by an exasperated and dragged out “Eeevennn”

“I’m sorry, Baby. I can’t help it! This Fuzz™!”

But of course Isak (not so) secretly loves it. Often enough leans into the touch. And he will never admit it but he hasn’t worn a hat or snapback in quite some time now. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One where Even is safe**

They are laying on their couch - well Isak is sitting, with his legs probbed up on the couch table before him and Evens head on his lap. Isak’s fingers lazily stroking and fondling through that soft blond mess.   
  
Looking down Isak sees his boy watch that strange black and white move intently (well, at least Isak was promised a  _reward_  for sitting through two films of Even’s choosing. He also didn’t mind bc it always gave him time to think and just  _be_  with Even. Just a quiet little moment where he got to let the day sink in) and even whisper some of the lines along with the actors.   
  
A fond smile spreads on Isak’s face. He just  _loves_  Even so much, it still startles him sometimes. With the indexfinger of one of his stroking hands he taps Even. When his gaze is met with questioning blues he smiles even wider.   
  
“Nothing.” He says, shrugging softly. “Just… I love you.”   
  
Even grins at this before he makes a mock-offended face and turns back to the screen. “Isak, can we please enjoy one movie without you interrupting because you’re obsessed with me?” Isak would be able to tell that Even is full on grinning just from the smile in his voice, but as things are, he also has a great visual of the profile of his bright boy.   
  
“Okaaay. I’ll try.” He says with a deep sigh and takes his hair stroking duties back up. Even chuckles and turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the spot on Isaks thigh he is laying on and mumbles “I love you, too” against the fabric and through his still present smile.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One about Jonas**

He was worried that he wouldn’t see as much of him after moving in with Even. Although Jonas really, really likes Even, he even likes him A LOT since the Mia incident (more of that some other time), but he was also just a bit ..hmm anxious about maybe losing his best friend. Or at least about time with said friend  
  
But what actually happens is, after they spent the whole easter weekend doing god knows what (a lot of  _clean every surface_ jokes were made by the boys) and locking themselves into their new crib, their place becomes Jonas’ second home.   
  
He will walk out of the school, talking with Isak and just kind of naturally they would end up at Evak’s. Without either of them commenting or talking about it.   
Just like all those years ago, when Isak just went home with Jonas.   
  
They would cook together, bc “Jonas, you can’t just live off of kebab!”   
To which Jonas just looks disbelievingly from Even - who had uttered those unholy words - to his best friend, throwing up his hands. Isak just shruggs.   
  
“Even is actually a pretty decent cook.” (They both ignore Even’s offended “Decent?!”)    
  
And they will always play epic rounds of Fifa!!! Trash talking each other. Sometimes Even will join in, but sometimes ist just the two of them, chilling.

On fridays this whole thing kind of morphs into a pregame-before-the-pregames with Mahdi and Magnus (if Vilde can spare him. “Jeez, those whipped guys, amiright?” - “Shut up, Isak. We didn’t see you for like a month, man” woah, rude Mahdi???)

Isak would help him with science homework and Jonas would help him with history and all those political assignments. Even is either also working for school or drawing little  _Isak og Jonas_  comics.

 _Isak og Jonas_ and the mistery of the stolen Kebab

 _Isak og Jonas_ and the scandalous case of the braless teacher

 _Isak og Jonas_ & Mahdi og Magnus  
(bc you know Magnus whines “Eveeeennn, you never draw me!” at some point, at which Mahdi places his beer at the table forcefully - but still with that golden smile on his face - going “and why am i never brought to paper, my man?”)

 _Isak og Jonas_ \- drunk adventures

 _Isak og Jonas_  vs. the cute barista who left her number but Jonas is too shy (”I was not too shy, Even!” - “Well, maybe you were a little shy”)

 _Isak og Jonas_ will, after a few drawings, get to be drawn a more and more like superheroes. Isak will always sport his magical red snapback, that when turnt frontal, solves all the sciencey cases (”great explanation, Evi”) and Jonas with his skateboard, which could sometimes fly and somethimes summon Kebabs.

All in all, Jonas is doing really fucking great and loving his second home at Evak’s very much

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The Ohne where it's not their Anniversary**

  
Isak and Even both agreed (after countless debates) that the 29th wasn’t their anniversary.   
  
_But_ that doesn’t mean that their day didn’t start with Even making Isak some heartshaped pancakes, putting a little yellow flower on his plate.   
  
That doesn’t mean Isak didn’t come up behind Even, hair still ruffled from sleep, pressing their noses together when his boy turns around, whispering: “Six months of this”.   
  
That doesn’t mean Even didn’t grin at his words, all crinkly and bright, or that he didn’t whisper back “and so many more” before he moved his head slightly from left to right to give Isak a proper bunny kiss.

And it doesn’t mean that when they are back from the brunch at kollektivet that they won’t spend their saturday evening in soft hoodies, spread out on their bed, reliving that miraculous day and whispering promises to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

**The (little) One with Sana's Locker**

Sana’s locker is so high up… She probably always needs to go to her tiptoes do get stuff out that got pushed to the back. And one time this little notebook was just out of  _freaking reach_! Her fingers grased it but never got a hold on it and suddenly theres another arm that reaches into the locker, fishing the notebook out with no trouble. “I almost had it, you know” she says, eyebrows arched as Isak hands it to her, head dipping in a single nod. “Sure you did, Sanasol.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

**Text Messages**

_Even and Sana_  
  
**Even** : Hei … can we talk?   
  
**Sana:**  Sure. What do you want to talk about?   
  
**Even:**  I’d rather do this in person  
  
**Sana:**  oh  
Tomorrow?  
  
**Even:** Do you have time today?   
  
**Sana:** 18:30 at KB?   
  
**Even:** see you there :)   


_Kollektivet GC_

**Eskild:**  isakyaki!   
dont bother coming to visit anymore!   
have found myself a new prodigy   
  
**Isak:**  ..wtf?   
  
**Linn:** Is this one gonna be gay too?   
  
**Isak:** -_-   
  
**Noora:**  Eskild!  
  
**Eskild:**  Noora!   
  
**Noora:** You said you wouldnt gossip   
  
**Eskild:**  Im not?   
Im just letting my smelly son know that his dad is ok with him never coming to the weekly brunch  
the weekly brunch HE AGREED TO ATTEND  
  
**Isak:** I NEVER AGREED TO EVERY WEEK  
and anyway we missed ONE  
  
**Linn:**  dont call yourself isaks ‘daddy’  
its weird   
  
**Noora:** agreed   
  
**Isak:**  AGREED  
  
**Eskild:**  oh you teenagers and your dirty minds  
also i said dad not DADDY  
noone appreciates the guru :(  
  
**Isak:**  i appreciate you! :D I love and miss youuuu <3 guruuu  
  
**Linn** : ….   
hows the new place, Even?   
  
**Noora:**  haha  
  
**Eskild:** EVENNNN <3 <3 <3   
will you teach that grumpy boy of yours some manners please??   
  
**Isak:**  haha <3 <3 <s dssdds  
Nei!!! this is personality theft  
also i thought you found a new prodigy??   
why do you care then???  
  
**Noora:** sounds jealous  
  
**Isak:**  I AM NOT  
  
**Linn:** jealous   
  
**Noora:**  jealous  
  
**Eskild:** JEALOUS   
  
**Isak:**  -_-

 

_Noora and Sana_

**Noora:** Are we still on for tonight? The ominous Kaffe?

 **Sana:** Seff. But maybe we will join the others for a bit after that

 **Noora:** Whats the plan?

-

 **Noora:** Eskild just winked at me saying see you tonight? Hallooo, this has me worried!

**Sana:**


	2. Part II

**LAUNDRY**

Let’s talk about how Isak uses the lack of washing machine to do his laundry at kollektivet and one day Linn says

“huh..why are you here?”

And Eskild answers “LINN?! My little gay prodigy misses us to pieces? So he reutrns home like the little rain-soaked kitten he is”

Trying to pinch Isak’s cheek at the last words and saying them with a pouty-voice but the younger one ducks away.

“Uh, Nei? We just dont have a washer yet, jeez.”

But everytime Even offers to take their dirty laundry to his parents house Isak refuses bc… Well a little Guru time may or may not be needed and wanted from time to time.

* * *

 

 **BIO BUNNIES**  
  
Anyway don’t think about Sana and Isak sitting in a KB right now, bc they both slacked of doing their project until now which is due after the break, and Isak reaching into his bagpack to get his book and stopping with a surprised but happy look on his face and Sana nudging him and pointing with her chin, asking  
  
“what?”

And Isak pulling out two little chocolate bunnies, one in violet and one in green wrapping foil, with a drawing taped to one. 

The drawing is of two bunnies, one with a snapback and one with a hijab, both frowning at the books in front of them, and one saying ‘A’ while the other one says ’D’. 

And above it Even has written “for the best Bio ~~Buddies~~ Bunnies”

 

* * *

**DOMESTICITY**

“And? Did you get everything done?” Even asks, sitting on their couch and watching what looks like a black and white movie? (his boy is such a hipster sometimes, Isak innerly shakes his head) and pauses it, looking over his shoulder to Isak, smiling. 

Isak stands, backpack on his shoulder, jacket and shoes still on, and takes in the scene. His ~~super hot~~ boyfriend - who woke him up that morning with pancakes-in-bed and who put two chocolate bunnies and a drawing in his bag for him and his biology partner (Sana had rolled her eyes about how fast he ate his but hers was gone just seconds after his) - lounging on their couch and asking about his day. 

It’s so _domestic_. Isak can’t believe they just spent their first holiday living together and that it was only the first of so, so many. 

With eyes that probably oozed love and an expression soft like cotton candy he makes his way over to Even and well… if he were Even he would make this some kind of sweet and romantic upside down movie kiss. 

But he is not. So, what happens is him dropping his backpack while he moves over and grabs Even’s jaw, bending down, planning to smooch his face all over when “Ow!” his nose connects with the other boy’s. 

But not in the cute bunny-kiss way they liked to share but rather like a full force head nut. Both of them cower away holding their noses. 

“Babe, what the hell?” Even asks, rubbing his nose, elbows on his knees and to Isak’s relief chuckling. Isak slumps down beside him, his voice muffled from his hand that he’s still pressing to his face 

“Fy faen” 

Even sits back, their shoulders touching now, Isak’s hand lifting to Even’s face to inspect the damage. “Sorry, Evi,” he says quietly and smiles ruefully. That gone-for-you look back in his eyes. 

“In my head that went differently” Even’s eyes crinkle up at that, from his bright, bright smile. 

Leaning forward now, Even brings their noses together, carefully and tenderly, whispering: 

“I missed you today.” 

Isak closes his eyes. All too much. Too many emotions. His stomach full of butterflies and his head swimming with _Even, Even, Even_. All he could seem to say was “Mhmhm” 

It’s been over four months and he’s still so overwhelmed with Even every day that he doubts this feeling will ever go away. 

After a few quiet moments, that give Isak’s heart a chance to calm down a bit, he tilts his head up. Dutifully receiving one, two, three pecks in return. “I really loved the drawing.” He mumbles against the other boy’s lips and feels him smile. 

 

* * *

 

**PIGGY BACK RIDES**

First time happened after Even cooked and Isak was helping (read: sitting on the counter and directing the spices. bc hello? he is the m _aster_ of spices) and then it was time to give Isak rewarding kisses for being such a good helper so Even was standing between his legs and then suddenly he turned around, put his hands under Isak’s knees and said

“Hop on!”  


\---

 

Then this one time when Isak was a grumpy, sleepy lump in bed, where it’s warm and soft and cozy and Even was in _such_ a good mood (*sigh* those morning persons) he pampered Isak’s face with all those kisses and then pulled him into a sitting position, rubbed their noses together and then whispered against his mouth

“Come on, Baby Monkey” and turned around.  


\---

 

Or the time when Isak got really, really drunk on Mahdi’s birthday. He wanted to stay mainly sober but as those plans go one drunk Eva

(”Isakiyakiiii, here have a shot with meee!”)

and also one very interesting drinking game (Even now may or may not know his part in that awful Penetrator song) later, he was basically shitfaced. He and Jonas were sitting on the stairs, Even crouching down in front of them, when Even suggested they get home and

“Oh! Yesss, plissss….Evi, I don’t want to move though”

he slurred and really tried to keep his eyes opened but, boy, his lids were heavy.  
His boyfriend with his amazing hair and his plaidshirt just grinned up at him and tipped his back, raising those fine, fine eyebrows (Isak may have sighed dreamily more than once while this interaction happened) in question.  
  
Isak returned the grin and asked  “Monkey?” to which Even answered with a soft peck to his lips and murmured

“Yes, my Baby Monkey”

and turned around for Isak to hope on. Once on his back he made a salute gesture to ~~the general direction of~~ Jonas and smooched Even’s cheeks, one hand firmly in that soft hair of his boy (for direction purposed of course).

 

* * *

 

**STUDY SESSION**

Imagine Isak and Sana and Even, all sitting at the table in Evak’s new kitchen.   
  
When they went to IKEA Even suggested a smaller one, so they could have more space in the kitchen and 

“Baby! We need to be able to dance!”

but Isak lowkey hoped they were going to be the place where all his friends wanted to go to chill. To be the place they all somehow thought of as _home_. He went so long not knowing where he belonged that he wanted to share this warm and safe place he knew his home with Even would be.

So, he insisted on a bigger table, which as it turns out was a great decision ~~which of course Isak tells Even more than once~~ , because right now there are piles of chemistry text books, notes and technical equipment spread on it. Even is working on some film project with his laptop and Sana is explaining what she wrote to Isak because 

“Sana, you have the worst handwriting for a girl”

which earns him a poke in his ribs with a pencil from Even who didn’t even look up and says 

“That’s sexist”

which of course has him rolling his eyes and Sana just nodding smugly, dimple-smile and all.

And later they will all cozy up on their couch and watch something on their small TV while munching on some pizza

“Veggi for you, Sana, right?”

Isak had asked while dialing the local pizza place, returning the genuine smile that spread over Sana’s face and added

“Mahdi found it when we were unpacking. It’s pretty great!”  
  
And even later than that, 20:41 to be exact, when Sana’s phone alarm rings, Even nudges her with the Arm he has draped over Isak’s shoulders and tells her

“You can pray in our bedroom if you want privacy, we’ll pause the movie”

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with the weekly Brunch  
> \- The One where Even does know Isak's schedule   
> \- The One with the Nightmare  
> \- The One without Nightmares   
> \- The One where Sana and Even start talking  
> \- The One after THAT Insta Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all HCs are mine and already posted on my tumblr :)  
> if you want to yell or send promts: isisisak.tumblr.com

** The One with the weekly Brunch **

About this time now a very grumpy and sleepy Isak is being smooched awake by his sunny boyfriend because they are supposed to meet at kollektivet for breakfast.   
  
“Come on, Baby. We’re gonna be late”  Even says as he stands up, thinking about taking the duvet with him, but then again he’d never do that to the love of his life (read: he knows he wouldn’t survive this). Isak huffs annoyed.   
  
“Who makes plans on saturday morning anyway? ‘s the day of sleeping in….who cares if we’re late, i need more time.” he sighs into his pillow. A tad over-dramatic if you ask Even, who chuckles down at him, smiling fondly.   
  
“Babe, if we are late you know that Eskild will make  _why are you late, you naughty boys_  jokes for the whole time we’re there, right?” 

And…  _good point._  With a groan Isak rises from the cozy warmness that is their bed and  _maybe_  he will complain a good portion of the way but  _maybe_ he will alsolet Even smooch his cheek and  _maybe_  he will even hug Eskild back when they get to kollektivet and his Guru is throwing his arms around him. Almost lifting him from the ground with the force of his hug.   
  
_Maybe_  he missed his Guru to pieces.

**  
**+Bonus:** **

Just wanted to remind y’all that it’s saturday and this means it’s the weekly brunch Isak agreed to attend (”Nei?? I never said  _every_  week, Eskild!?” - “Oh, shush! You and that handsome denim clad boy of yours will be here!”) and this time Noora invited Sana, to make up for not staying and helping clean up last night and Sana seems strangely quiet so Even nudges her and hands her a big mug of cacao with extra whipped cream.

* * *

 

 

 

** The One where Even  ** _** does ** _ **  know Isak's schedule  **

Julie means to tell me that Even  _I put the drawing in your pocket while you had PE which I know bc i stalked your schedule_ Bech Næsheim did not know exactly when his boy’s last class ended?   
  
I bet you good money that dork has both of their schedules put up on their fridge and drew and painted little scenes of their (mostly Isak’s) everyday life all round them:   
  
-Isak and him getting lunch with the boys   
  
-Isak and him making out in empty class rooms   
(which of course when the boys saw that one caused a lot of “ooooooohhh”s and “so  _thats_ where you sneak away to!”)  
  
-Isak studying with Sana between classes    
(both of them wearing shirts that say “Bio Buddies”, bc you know Even ships this BROTP)   
  
-Isak raising his hand in class (with an arrow pointing down at his head over which it says  _so smart!_ )   
  
-Isak rolling his eyes about Vilde standing in front of the school lockers   
  
-and Isak being hugged by Even, who waited in front of one of his classes and has a speech bubble above his head that says “Halla, Baby.” 

* * *

 

 

 

** The One with the Nightmare **

“Baby?” Even wakes up from his weird and messy dream to Isak’s voice. Concerned eyes search his face in the darkness of their room, only illuminated by the streetlamp outside.

“Nightmare.” Even’s voice sounds croaky and he lifts one shoulder in a shrug, as if to say  _it doesn’t matter._  But Isak furrows his borws for a moment, a determened look in his eyes, as if to answer  _of course it matters_. And Even is so endlessly grateful to have him. To have  _them_. 

Reaching over, he tugs on Isak’s arm, to get him to move closer. But he isn’t quite content with Isak laying only half on him, because it’s still  _not close enough_. He pulls Isak completely on top of himself - to being maneuvered like this Isak lets out a surprised little “Hmpf” - so that their stomachs, thighs and chests are pressed together. 

Even lets the calm spread through him. Wrapping both arms tightly around Isak, whos weight is a comfortable reassurance that seems to sink into his bones.   
  
“Whatever it is, Evi,” Isak says, voice soft and sure, dipping his head down a little to nuzzle his nose with Even’s. “I promise we can take it.” 

** The One without Nightmares **

In this minute Isak wakes up bc outside a couple of very drunk ppl are making their way down their street (obviously, they enjoyed their labour day thoroughly) and aren’t exactly silent. With a huff Isak turns around to check if Even, too, woke up from this.   
  
_Nope_ , Isak thinks,  _out like a light._ He takes a moment to just look at his boy. Even’s jaw is relaxed, mouth slightlly open, his lashes lay against his pale cheeks and flutter a bit from the dreaming eyes beneath them. A sleepy smile spreads wide over Isak’s face as he pulls their duvet higher over Even’s bare shoulder.   
  
There he is, his sleeping boy, his cozy companion, his warm place to be, his love. Isak moves closer to him and wraps his arm around Even’s waist. Laying his head on the same pillow - the blue one - so close their noses are almost touching. Still smiling contentedly Isak closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep.  _His home._   

* * *

 

 

** The One where Sana and Even start talking **

I really wonder if Sana and Even talked after the first Kosegruppe meeting…. she does not look like his biggest fan when Even enters the meeting and, with what we now know, probably had a lot of unresolved emotions regarding him. And him ditching Vilde’s Kosemeeting probably didn’t help her impression of him either. Sana doesn’t care about the revy thing but Vilde sure as hell ranted about ppl leaving (at least 3, Isak, Even and Emma).   
  
  
So I imagine Even one day standing in line of kantina when Sana comes to stand behind him and their gaze meets. Even’s face gets that terrified and haunted look. He casts his eyes down on his shoes and does that nervous twitching with his jaw.   
  
Sana wants to ignore him at first but then she breathes out through her nose and crosses her arms.   
  
“If you ditch it anyway after three minutes, why even join Kosegruppa?” She asks and Evens head snaps up, startled that she would really seek the interaction with him. Her chin is lifted and her brows furrowed. Her whole posture a challange.   
  
“Uhm… Well I had a reason to join.” He beginns and drifts off, it sounds lame even to his own ears. But he can’t tell her, can he? This is exactly what broke his relationship to his friends and to her whole family.  _Was it just like this again?_  The doubt and the shame of what happened nags at him he bites his lip, looking down again.   
  
“Why did you join, Even?” Sana asks again. At the sound of how gentle her voice sounds he looks up again. Sana isn’t smiling, not exactly, but her eyes are kind. Even is suddenly filled with an intense longing. A longing for this familiarity of her expression, so much like her brothers, like her mothers. Like his old life. And so he tells her everything. Well, not the part  _who it is_ he has a crush on. Maybe someday, tho, maybe soon. 

* * *

 

 

 

** The One after  ** _** that ** _ **  Insta Post **

“Eeeevennn!” Isak whines, yanking his phone back from those lovely fingers and throwing his pillow at his giggling boyfriend. He is never falling for  _Oh, I just want to show you something_ ever again. Isak’s already pulling Instagram back up to delete that intimate picture, when Even’s smug but muffled voice comes from under the pillow.   
  
“Baby, if you delete it, it will look even worse.” He lifts the pillow and sits himself up so that he can peek at the screen too.   
  
“Look how many people already saw it… Why do you have so many followers by the way?” 

“What do you mean, I post awesome stuff, that’s why.”   
  
“Are there more topless pics then?” twinkle in his eyes, he winks (attempts it) and goes in for a cheek kiss.   
  
“Shut up” Isak shots back with an eyeroll, shoving Even away a bit, but grins nonetheless.  
  
Unsure if he should delete it or not he looks at the picture.  _Fy faen_  Even has a point. He will get shit all week from the boys if he deletes it now.   
Sighing he decides to keep it there, but at least let everyone know it wasn’t him who posted that exhibitionistic pic. 


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One before the Drama  
> \- The One after the Drama at the ER  
> \- The One after the Drama at home  
> \- The One with Even's fave part  
> \- Text Convo: Defend The Squish  
> \- The One where Mahdi gets the shirt  
> \- Why getting punched in the nose sucks  
> \- Text Convo: Even x Magnus  
> \- The One where Isak chose some Babs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all HCs are mine and already posted on my tumblr :)  
> if you want to yell or send promts: isisisak.tumblr.com

**The One before the Drama**   
  
  
_(Set friday,  12th may)_

Today before  _the drama_  happens, they are having their pregame at Kollektivet bc somehow Eskild is also going to the karaoke bar (”You said the magic word, it summons him, Isak.” - “I just said _karaoke_ when he asked what I was doing on friday” - “Exactly”).   
  
**[This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqRGB_1dULY)** comes on. Even is standing behind Isak while they talk with the boys and starts swaying more and more. When the lyrics say  _up up up up up_ Even whispers them in his ear until Isak turns around, a fond and somewhat tipsy smile on his face. He looks along his nose at Even, lips just slightly pouting.  
  
And Even sings the words lowly and moves his head from side to side, sometimes flicking his nose over Isak’s playfully. At the part of  _I want you closer to me_ pulling Isak further in, with the hands that rest on his hips, which has Isak raise his eyebrows flirtily.  
  
And everytime the part of  _say my name_ comes on, Even gives him a smooch.   
On his cheek, on his nose, on his lips, on his forehead, on his eyebrow. The kisses have Isak grinning and at the one on the eyebrow even giggling. Isak puts his arms around Evens neck, trying to catch those lips and make out some. They keep swaying in the rhythm and sometimes when their mouths pull apart repeat the game of Even singing and Isak chasing.   
  
(Meanwhile: The boys don’t even register stuff like this anymore and are in a deep discussion if Mags’ newest business idea is crap or not.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One after the Drama at the ER**  


Even closed his arms around Isak in the waiting room.  _What the hell could take so long?_  He was impatiant and hurt and frustrated and scared. Scared that Isak was in pain and scared that Isak found everything out and scared that Isak would hate him. Tightning his grip, he pressed his eyes close and clenched his jaw. He felt his breathing grow more and more shallow.

“Evi.” Came Isak’s voice, sounding tired and concerned. Even’s eyes flew opened at the sound and he looked over, searching the boys face. Isak looked horrible. Well, ok, no. Even still found him  _fucking cute,_  with his swollen red nose, lips pouty and brows furrowed over exhausted and slightly red eyes, one of them darkening by the minute.

“Stop that.” Isak said. It was almost a whisper but it was determent. Even’s brows pulled in and he gave his head a little shake, silently asking what do you mean?

“You’re overthinking everything. Let’s not. Let’s just, for now, focus on getting to see a doctor and then go home, ok? Minute for minute.” Isak said and nudged Even slightly with his shoulder. Even inhaled deeply, for what felt like for the first time since Isak had been hit, and put his forehead against Isak’s.

“And what should we do this minute?” He asked, hearing how drained his own voice sounded. But his eyes smiled as he said the same words as all those months ago. Isak’s recognised these words too, going by the wamrth that spread through those green eyes. He lifted his head back a bit to look at Even, as he said: “This minute, we kiss.”

Even’s smile was tired but wide on his face. Eyes crinkled from it when he moved in to kiss Isak.

Just a second after their lips connected Isak hissed and pulled away. “Faaaaen.” He breathed out the whine and blinked a few times, obviously against the pain. Even felt horrible.

“Oh, god! Baby, im so sorry! So, so sorry!” Isak lifted a hand as if to silence Even, so he swallowed every other apology down. Watching Isak with concern, as the other boy nodded once to himself and then moved, as if to continue the kiss.

“Babe!” Even exclaimed, louder than before and leaning away from Isak. Isak lifted his brows. “What?”

But Even was safe from telling his boyfriend that _no, he was not gonna try and kiss him again if it hurt him_ , by a monotone voice that asked for “Isak Valtersen?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One after the Drama at home**    


Isak had a package of frozen fries on his face, laying in their bed on his back. Even was laying on his side and watching him with a worried expression.   
When he moved the fries from his face with an annoyed “Ugh”, he turned on his side aswell, inching closer to Even.   
  
“This is the worst. I can’t even nuzzle your nose.” Said Even in total dispair, completely serious. Isak looked at him for a second before snorting, after which he immediatly groaned.   
  
“Ow, fuck.” Even pouted and lifted his hand to follow the path of Isak’s eyebrow with his tumb, the hand then finding its way into his hair.   
  
“My poor baby.” He said with a whiny voice. And normally Isak would maybe roll his eyes or protest, but not today. Today his nose hurt - no, scratch that. Today his  _whole freaking face_  hurt. And he wanted to be cuddled and fussed about and pampered with love and affection. So, Isak inched closer and nodded, mirroring Even’s pout.   
  
Even let out an pittying and compassionate sound as Isak leaned into Even’s hand in his hair, in a way that reminded Even very much of a little kitten. Inching closer Isak put his arm around Even’s waist and lifted his leg around Even’s long limbs. The turmoil in Even’s chest got quieter the more Isak’s breath evened out and his boy slowly drifted off to sleep. Still not close enough, Even leaned forward resting his mouth against Isak’s forehead, breathing him in.   
“My valiant baby.” whispered against Isak’s skin. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One with Even's fave part**  


“How dare they. It’s my favourite part of you.” Even says, voice pouty. Both his hands are on either side of Isak’s head, fingers drawing circles in his hair and thumbs stroking over the skin under Isak’s eyes - the closest he dares to go near that swollen nose.   
  
Isak lets out an indignant huff. “ _That’s_  your favourite part of me, Even? My nose?” His brows are furrowed and he looks at Even disbelievingly, but a smile is tugging at his lips.   
  
A bright smile spreads over Even’s face, making his eyes crinkle, and he shrugs.   
  
“Ja? What did you think my favourite part was?” He teases and raises his eyebrows. Isak rolls his eyes and breathes out a little laugh, hands finding Even’s hips.  
   
“I love your nose.” Even now says, face sobering and voice quieter than before. The way he searches Isak’s eyes makes it feel like more than that. It’s telling Isak  _I love you_ and  _I wanted to tell you_ and  _I’m scared_ and _I don’t want you to hurt_.   
  
So, Isak answers with a little shake of his head, stepping closer and circling his arms around Even’s waist. In much the same tone as Even he says “My nose is ok, Evi. It will be just fine.”  _We are ok_ and _we will be fine_  and  _I love you too_ and  _you are not alone_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Text Convo: Defend The Squish**  


_~ Verdens beste kollektivet GC~_

 

 **Eskild:** ISAK!!!!   
ARE YOU OK????   
  
  
**Isak:**  Yes  
Im ok

 **  
Linn:**  ? 

 **  
Eskild:**  LINN!!!   
BABY JESUS GOT PUNCHED!!!!   
IN THE NOSE!!!   
  
  
**Isak:** Im ok Guru.   
chill  
  
  
**Eskild:**  your little rubber nose :’(  
  
  
**Isak:**  wtf  
  
  
**Linn:** by who   
  
  
**Isak:**  whom   
  
  
**Linn:**  … maybe they had a good reason   
  
  
**Isak:**  hahah  
  
  
**Eskild:**  DONT JOKE ABOUT THIS LINN!!   
but yes who was it?  
who do we need to fight?   
  
  
**Isak:**  you dont have to fight anyone.  
nevermind who or why. It happened   
and is over with now  
  
  
**Linn:** sounds shady

 

_~Eskild changed the name of the group to Defend The Squish™~_

 

 **Isak:** wtf Eskild -.- what is the squish 

 **  
Eskild:** you need to capitalise it :D The Squish™

  
Isak: …  
  
 

 **Eskild:**  its your rubbery gummy nose   
  
  
**Isak:**  W T F??  
my nose is not rubbery or gummy??   
  
  
**Eskild:**  yes it is  
ask Even   
how is that gorgeous sunshine coping with The Squish™ being hurt btw?   
  
  
**Linn:**  i get it  
its because your nose is so bendy   
  
  
**Eskild:**  yesssssss :D squishhhhhh  
  
  
**Linn:** did Even get hit too?  
  
  
**Eskild:**  hhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!   
  
  
**Isak:** no  
Even is fine  
  
  
**Linn:**  so no bunny kisses for you two   
  
  
**Eskild:**  hhhhhhhhHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
**Noora:**  Hva skjer?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One where Mahdi gets the shirt**  
  
  
_(bc Mahdi is wearing the same shirt in 'imagine all the ppl living their lifes in peace' as Isak in S1/on his profile pic on IG)_  


“Isak, my man. Why is this shirt laying here?” Mahdi picked the dark fabric up from where it laid by the door of their new flat. Isak looked up from where he was collecting up empty beer cans, raised his brows.  
  
“Oh, im tossing that out. It got too short for me.” Isak shrugged and continued to tidy up. Mahdi considered the shirt in his hand, unfolded it and held it up in front of him.   
  
“Can I have it?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Why getting punched in the nose sucks**  


Getting punched in the nose is bad. It just hurts. But Isak never noticed just how much his nose was  _involved in his everyday life!!_  


  * Starting with the obvious: the bunny kisses. Which takes both of them a minute to get used to bc well, fuck, they do that for comfort and both of them need it rn and it’s almost happening on its own and then -  _OW_  

  * Kissing in general *sigh* (they actually tried out different head angles “what if I come in like this, and you stay right there and then”) 
  * Did he really sniff that forcefully on the regular?? He never realised how aggressively he inhales sometimes,  

  * First thing after waking up is driving his hand over his face. well. not. any-fucking-more. 
  * Again with the comforting: when they put their foreheads together (like, can he get a break??)
  * And last but oh hooho not least: … the other kiss-involving  _activities_



 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Text Convo: Even x Magnus**  


**Magnus:**  Hey man   
Just wanted to check in  
  
  
**Even:**  Halla! Isak’s nose is still swollen but its getting better  
his eye is turning darker, but he says its not hurting so much anymore  
:) thanks for checking in, Mags!   
  
  
**Magnus:**  thats awesome   
but i meant how are  _you_ , Even?  
  
  
**Even:**  oh   
im ok   
  
  
**Magnus:**  thats great   
you don’t have to be, though  
  
  
**Even:**  thank you   
really, Mags, it really does mean a lot  
…maybe coffee after school?  
  
  
**Magnus:**  sounds awesome!   
see you tomorrow man <3   
  
  
**Even:**  :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One where Isak chose some Babs**  


Just know that Even spoils Isak to distract him from his hurting face in all the different ways he can think of. Naturally that means today marks the first day of the _Isak can choose whatever he wants for dinner_ week _._  
  
So, right now Even comes home from meeting Magnus,bringing todays wished for food with him. Isak and Jonas are sitting in front of the TV, pausing their game of Fifa, when they hear the door fall shut.   
  
“Yes! Hei!” Jonas calls out excitedly and jumps up. Greeting a slightly startled Even with a bright smile, pats him on the back a few times and takes the bags of food from him.   
  
Looking after Jonas with a surprised smile as he vanishes into the kitchen, Even toes out of his shoes. His eyes fall on Isak, still smiling, and raises his brows.   
  
“How come you’re not on your feet this quickly to greet me?” He asks and makes his way over to the sofa to where his boy is smiling up at him. Isak laughs brightly and lifts both hands, shaking his head a bit.   
  
“I love you a lot, but it’s nothing compared to what Jonas feels for Kebab.”   
  
Even chuckles and sits himself down close beside Isak, lifting an arm around his shoulders as soon as he sits down. Eyes roaming over Isak’s face and taking his boy in.   
  
The skin under Isak’s left eye is colored in a dark blue with a hue of green. (He knows this, he woke up to this face beside him, but it’s still a constant reminder of how he fucked up.) Before he can go any further down the  _wow, I suck road_ , his thoughts are interrupted by Isak’s soft “Halla.”   
  
Even’s eyes grow fond as they fly up to those green ones, a tender smile spreading over his face. Isak’s head is tilted back a bit and he’s looking along his nose at Even, long lashes dancing over his bruise. Isak combs his fingers through Even’s hair and leaves it burried in those swoopy blond strands. Even sways a bit closer and whispers back “Halla, Baby.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The Second day of Isak’s dinner week  
> \- The One with the wrong side  
> \- The One with Waffles vs. Pancakes  
> \- The One with Pancakes  
> \- The One with Liv  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always: all mine and already on tumblr  
> if you want to yell at me or send me promts --> isisisak.tumblr.com

 

 

**The Second day of Isak’s dinner week**

Day 2 of the  _Isak can choose whatever he wants for dinner_  week:  
  
After convincing Isak that he should get more creative with his whishes than yesterdays Kebab, Even ended up making some homemade pizza. Isak could choose all the toppings and spices and Even also got him his favourite ice cream (”Tastes awesome, but not what I meant with  _please bring ice_ , Even.” - “Relax, I also got you this cool pack.”).   
  
They ate while watching a movie Isak could choose (Romeo + Juliet bc he wants to pamper Even right back and also wants a throwback to their early days) and cuddle under a warm blanket on their sofa right now. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with the wrong side**

“Babe?” came Even’s startled voice when he entered their bedroom. Isak was already half asleep, laying on his stomach and the uninjured side of his face buried in the pillow.

“Hhmhm?” was his sleepy response. Isak didn’t open his eyes but by the way Even exhaled he knew he had that fond look on his face, so Isak smiled lazily in return. “What?” He mumbled, mouth mushed into the bed.

Even must’ve crossed the room because he felt the mattress dip down a bit and shortly after there were warm fingers combing through his hair.

“Baby, you’re laying on my side.”

The thing was, his face was feeling better, but it hurt when he lay on it. The last few nights he laid on his side of the bed, which meant either laying on his back (he can’t fall asleep like that though, honestly who slept like that?) or facing away from Even.

“I know you can’t sleep when I’m not spooning you.” Isak said, words slurred with tiredness. He stretched and leaned into Even’s hand that was scratching at his head. Even chuckled but hummed his agreement.

“True. I really appreciate that you take your spooning responsibilities so seriously.” Even said and pressed a kiss to Isak’s shoulder before he laid down. Isak shuffled closer immediately, draped his arm around Even’s waist and exhaled with relief at the familiar position.

“God natt, Evi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Waffles vs. Pancakes**

Right now a slightly tipsy *cough drunk cough cough* Isak and a mostly sober Even are coming home from a night out with the boys and toe out of their shoes.

Isak is telling a dramatic story, wildly gesticulating with his arms. Even listens with a smile, bc no matter if Isak is holding a passionate speech on why pancakes are better than waffles - Even suspects it started somehow in a conversation with Mahdi - he could listen to that precious boy for hours.

With his dramatic face, brows raised then knitted, scrunching his still slightly redder than usual nose, opening mouth and eyes wide then pressing both tightly together again.

And when Even helps Isak out of his jacket and “Do you understand, Even? Even, this is so amaz- you’re listening right?” Even makes the most serious face he can, brows high and nodding. Yes, he was listening. He would always be listening to Isak.

“Ok, good. Anyways, the structure of a waffle alone-”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with Pancakes**

Around this time Isak is padding into their kitchen, feed bare and hair still ruffled from sleep. Even has his back to him, hair not styled after he took a shower and laying on top of his head all soft and messy. Normally Isak only scowls at the world after waking up (especially when waking up a little bit hungover) but he can’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend. He goes up to Even and wraps one arm around his waist and slides the other one in that blonde mess, resting his chin on Even’s shoulder.   
  
After letting out a little startled “Oh.” Even turns his head slightly and Isak is greeted with the usual (and his favorite) “Halla, Baby.” His voice deep and scratchy, obviously being used the first time this morning.  
  
Isak presses a kiss to Even’s cheek before the latter looks back at the pan in front of him. “Halla. What are you making?”  
  
Even’s smile widens a bit. “Pancakes. Did you know they are worlds better than waffles? I have heard” With that he puts the pan off the stove (they had enough times where it burned) and turns around, hands finding their way to Isak’s back, moving his fingers in circles over Isak’s shoulders.  “a very heartfelt discussion on it yesterday.”   
  
Their _good morning_  kiss is gentle and slow and achingly sweet. After they part Isak tilts his head slightly back, looking along his nose at Even. 

Even roams his eyes over Isak’s face and can’t help but grin. He just looks _so cozy!,_ eyes still small and heavy lidded from sleep and his lips slightly pouted. Even gives a quick peck to those, because _because-_  which curls one side of Isak’s mouth up.   
  
Hands burried in the shirt on Even’s back he pulls him closer, nuzzling his forehead in the crook of Even’s neck and lifting one leg to slide it around the back of Even’s knee.   
  
This makes Even chuckle and press three (or maybe four) kisses to the side of Isak’s head.  
  
“Good morning, Baby Monkey.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Liv**

 

Ok, this spooked around in my head since [@shadesandadidas](http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/) wrote [that bit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10937958?view_adult=true) about Even giving the phone to Isak. 

  * At first the idea of talking to Even’s mom in general terrified him. He never even met the parents of his girlfriends and he knew the parents of his friends since he was a little kid.  
Isak doesn’t like to speak on the phone, period.
  * But when Even was feeling down and he hadn’t yet met his parents (and, well, Sonja kindly offered but he really didn’t want to take her up on playing messenger between him and Even’s parents) so when his phone rang and it read _Liv Bech Næsheim_  he had a little internal scream-attack
  * Of course she wanted to know how Even was. His energy wasn’t up to talk to her himself and since Isak hadn’t even met her it was understandable that she would want some kind of confirmation that her son was ok.
  * Next time was when the battery of Even’s phone had died (the fate of the only android user in a kollektivet full of iPhones - no spare charger for him) and he was at Isak’s for the weekend. Liv wanted to let Even know that they were going on a spontaneous trip and wouldn’t be home until tuesday.
  * Isak coughed awkwardly into the phone and handed Even the phone. (his heart rate didn’t calm down after that for half an hour)
  * Then there was the time when Even’s birthday was around the corner. It was the first time that Isak was the one calling her (after Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas all talked some courage into him) to check if the watch Even wanted was ok for him to get for Even or if they already covered that.
  * But when they talked about who would get that precious boy what, she made a frustrated sound. Bc  _god damn that computer never did what it is supposed to!_ And  _why is my screen so big all of a sudden? Oh no, I can’t even see anything anymore._  So, Isak talked her through it, which earned him a lot of gratitude and she made him promise to come by soon so she could make him a thank you dinner.
  * After they met each other time and time again, when Isak went over to Even’s, when they ate dinner with his parents, when he got there before Even after school (he waited outside for 10 min until Liv saw him and asked him what he was waiting for - more awkward coughing) and Liv made them some tea.
  * And Isak never really experienced that. Talking with parents. Having conversations with parents. With his dad it had been the occasional “Everything ok in school?” to which he nodded and then his dad nodded and that was that. With his mom he talked, yeah… but never like this. He never had a grown up just listen to him, give advice or just talk to him from eye to eye.
  * So when Even came he was almost disappointed (he wasn’t bc _Even,_ but almost) that he had to stop his conversation with Liv - which at this point was just about some banality, but meant so much. She gave him a warm smile and an even warmer hug.
  * From then on, when Even’s mom called to check in when Even hasn’t been home for a bit, she always asked to be put on with Isak. At first it was surprising (and a little alarming “She wants to talk to me??” he had mouthed the first few times) but he soon found that Liv genuinely asking  _how was school, are you eating enough? Will we see you soon at dinner? How did that math test go?_ was one of the most comfortable and satisfying things he never knew he missed.
  * So now when Even’s phone rings and it reads  _Liv Bech Næsheim_ Isak perks up every time. Pauses his game of Fifa, shushes his friends or closes his biology book with an awaiting smile. Knowing he is about to receive parental affection and to be fussed about.



 

 

 

 


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Text: Boysquad  
> \- Text: Sana x Isak  
> \- The One with the Dandelion  
> \- The One where the Boys notice the flower – it’s a weed  
> \- The One where Isak is not alone  
> \- The One with the Brorrito  
> \- The One with Isak and Sana’s parents  
> \- Mags & Even + Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always: all mine and all on isisisak.tumblr.com, where you can come yell at me or send me promts <3

**Text: Boysquad**

_~waffles vs. pancakes debate club~_

  
  
**Magnus:** are we going out tonight or what??  
  
  
Isak: we’re not  
  
  
**Magnus:** noooo  
You speak for both of you now?

  
Jonas: “now”  
He started that like 3 seconds after they were together

 **  
Magnus:** WHIPPED

  
Isak: that doesn’t even make sense  
Wait..who’s the whipped one

  
Magnus: Even  
  
  
**Isak:** oh  
Maybe it makes a little sense  
  
  
**Jonas:** haha  
  
  
**Mahdi:** Even my man! You in?  
  
  
**Jonas:** #leteventalkforhimself2k17

 **  
Magnus:** Eveneveneveneveneven

  
Even: sorry boys :D staying in tonight  
  
  
**Magnus:** :(  
  
  
**Even:** <3 <3 <3  
  
  
**Magnus:** <3 !!!  
  
  
**Isak:** can you two stop?  
  
  
**Jonas:** <3  
  
  
**Mahdi:** <3 <3  
  
  
**Isak:** -.-  
  
  
**Even:** baaabe <3 <3

  
Isak: <3  
  
  
**Magnus:** haha! :D

  
Mahdi: now who’s the whipped one  
  
  
**Jonas:** W H I P P E D

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Text: Sana x Isak**

 

 **Sana:** 21:21 … **  
** are you trying to be aesthetic?

 **Isak:** -_-  
It has special meaning ok??

 **Sana:** what’s the meaning

 **Isak:** nosy

 **Sana:** isn’t that what they call you

 **Isak:** did you just drag my swollen nose

 **Sana:** … too soon?  
Sorry

 **Isak:** nei it’s chill

 **Sana:** so?

 **Isak:** it’s private

 **Sana:** clever to post it on ig then  
where Even can’t even see it

 **Isak:** who says it’s about Even  
Ha!

 **Sana:** you said special  
he’s the most special thing in your life

 **Isak:** tfw you try to drag your bio buddy but end up going soft on Even  
I will tell him  
soft!sana  
s p r e a d   t h e   w o r d

 **Sana:** you will not

 **Isak:** too late ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sana:** ugh

 **Isak:** haha  
see you tomorrow Sanasol

 **Sana:** jaja  
go charge your phone Isabell  
see you tomorrow

 

_Bonus:_

**Even:** :D  
Sanaaaaa <3  
YOU are special <3  
You wanna join us for dinner tomorrow?  
I’m making Kjøttkaker

 **Sana:** that sounds good :)

 

 

* * *

 

**The One with the Dandelion**

 

“It won’t hold!” Even says, mild frustration in his voice as he tries to get the yellow flower to hold in Isak’s hair.

“Your ears are too weird.” Even put his tongue in the corner of his mouth, eyes focused on the flower and hands moving away very slowly when he _finally_ got it to stay in place.

“Excuse me,” Isak huffs offended “I have the best ears! My ears are made for flowers.”

Lowering his hands to his side, shifting his eyes from the flowers to Isak's green ones and raised his brows.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” there is a fond and wide smile spreading over Isak's face. He grabs for Even's hand without needing to look down. Interlocking their fingers.

Even’s lips turn to the side with a smile as he tries to keep a straight face, nodding his agreement. Isak belly fills with warmth at the way Even looks at him. He moves half a step closer to Even (more was not possible, with every breath their chests now touched then and again) and tilts his head back to keep looking at Even.

Isak leans in for a quick but soft peck. _How the hell do you make even monday mornings great?_ They keep smiling at each other for a minute, until Isak voices that question out loud.

Even laughs, turns his face away and back again the way he does, dipping a bit in the knees as he does. They are alone at the tram stop so Isak wraps his free arm around Even’s waist, nuzzling his recovered nose with his boyfriend’s. Even lets out a pleased hum.

“Hmm I missed that.”

Isak smiles even wider at that, cheeks almost hurting from it, bc _me too._ He nods, which bumps their noses together again.

“Evi?” He asks, swinging their entwined hands gently back and forth. At the inquisitive sound Even lets out he continues: “I love you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One where the Boys notice the flower – it’s a weed**

 

So, they all reacted to it, of course. When they greeted the boys and Mags and Even were in their usual “Heeei du!” hug and Isak turned his head to see when Even would be available again to wrap his arm around, he heard Jonas snort.  
  
“Hva faen? What is that?”

“Mh?” Isak asked and looked back at his best friend, confused for a second. Jonas’ brows at the same time lifted and knitted but he was grinning. _Ooooh, yeah right. The flower._ Isak grinned back.  
  
“That’s a dandelion.” He said, knowing very well that Jonas knew that (well, he wasn’t so sure if Jonas would know the actual name since his bio grade was hmmm ok-ish) and lifted his own brows challenging, the grin still on his face.

“A dandelion. Aren’t dandelions a weed, though?” asked Mahdi, he had also been smiling but contemplated this with a serious face.  
  
“Wooow, great symbolism there, Even.” Jonas said and Even beside him chuckled with the two boys. Before Isak could come to his flowers defense, Magnus joined in.  
  
“Aww! Even! Did you put it in his hair? Haha! That’s so cute, shit.” He said, looking enthusiastically between all of them.

“The dandelion stands for intelligence, emotional intelligence, and also for warmth. Long lasting happiness and the fulfillment of your wish.” Even said, eyes on Isak as he spoke and voice soft. Startled Isak looked at Even. _Did he make that up? Like he sometimes did?_ Even winked at him (well, he tried, bless him) and Isak melted a little like he always did at the gesture.  
  
“Bullshit!” exclaimed Mags, his face a mix of grin and shock. Mahdi fished his phone out of his pocket and Jonas looked over his shoulder as he typed _dandelion symbolism_ into the search bar.  
  
Isak registered it all at the back of his mind but never broke eye contact with Even. In his belly there was suddenly a hurricane of butterflies and his chest clenched with the need to touch Even. So, he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Even’s shoulders. Never taking their eyes off of each other Even placed his hand at Isak’s neck, at the place under the yellow flower. Thumb slowly stroking over Isak’s jaw.

“Fy faen! He is right!” Jonas all but shouted across the steadily filling schoolyard.  
  
“Woah! Did you actually choose that flower on purpose then?” Magnus asked.  
  
“It’s a weed.” Mahdi put in.  
  
“Whatever, but did you? Even?” Magnus again.  
  
Another snort from Jonas. “Look at them. Isak is _this_ close to rip Even’s clothes off and all because of a little flower.”  
  
“It’s a weed.”  
  
“No that was so fucking smooth. I need to find and, like, keep a stock of dandelions on hand just for this effect.”  
_  
And then they were interrupted by the schoolbell._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **The One where Isak is not alone**  
  


**“** You ok?” Isak lifted his gaze from his plate, meeting Jonas’ concerned eyes beside him. They all sat in the cafeteria, Magnus talked excitedly to Mahdi and Even, who sat on the other side of him.

“Yeah, ja. All good.” He said, attempted a weak smile. Jonas kept looking. He did that sometimes, when he gave Isak the opportunity to change his mind and tell him. Isak sighed.  
  
“Really, it’s nothing. It’s just something Sana said. She was being weird.” He shrugged as he said it and looked around the table. The other three had stopped talking and looked at him, all in different stages of concern.  
  
“Weird? Weird how?” Mahdi inquired. Isak looked back at his plate. Not in a shy way, but thinking about how to explain the weird vibe he got from his normally dimple-smiling bio buddy. With a loud exhale he shrugged again.  
  
“I don’t really know. She said something that reminded me of myself. She just said- well, I told her I needed her help studying because I’m so far behind,” That got him a few eyerolls and _pfft_ noises but they didn’t interrupt him otherwise.

“And she said… she said i needed to face the hard truth.” He paused for a moment, still looking at the plate and frowning when he remembered Sana in that moment.

“That I’m alone.”

It was quiet for a second after that, so he looked up. Jonas and Mahdi looked at him confused, Magnus had a big frown on his face, mouth slightly pulled into a _what_ grimace. When his gaze shifted to Even he instinctively reached his hand out under the table and put it on Even’s thigh because the face of his boyfriend was clear worry.

“You’re not, though.” Jonas was the first to talk, his voice almost sounding like he wanted to add _duh_ at the end. And before he could answer Even’s voice came soft beside him “Ja.” he agreed almost inaudibly and grabbed Isak’s hand that was still on his leg.

“Yeah, thank you. I know.” Isak squeezed his hand and gave him and then the others a reassuring smile. “I really know that.”

Even shuffled a bit closer and Isak smiled again in his direction. “Then why did it remind you of yourself?” Magnus asked, face serious. Isak scrunched up his nose before answering that one.  
  
“Well it reminded me of me. _Before_.” He said, at which he lifted his free hand in a gesture towards all of them. All of them knew what he meant. _Before_ he came out, _before_ he talked to them, _before_ Even.

“It didn’t really feel like an attack against me, but more … more like she really feels… isolated?” lifting his voice, and making a grimace when he looked around the table. It were not the perfect words but it seemed like they understood. They nodded, looking like a mixture of guilt and understanding.

“You should talk to her then.” Said Jonas. More nods.

“Yeah?” Isak asked, a little breathless. That’s what he had been thinking about since Sana had uttered those words. Isak wanted to reach out and tell her he knew how it felt to feel alone, that she wasn’t and that she could talk to him but at the same time he didn’t know if it was his place to do so. Jonas smiled his kind smile, reassuring him. His eyes shifted to Even who looked relieved and smiled encouragingly. _I’m really not alone,_ Isak thought with a smile, leaned in a bit and Even reacted immediately to that little gesture, putting his arm around Isak’s shoulders.  
  
“Ok. I’ll talk to Sana.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Brorrito**

 

 

“Even! EVEN!! You need to get in here!! HURRY” came Isak’s voice out of their bedroom.

Even’s head whipped around and he scrambled to his feet. Hastily making his way to Isak’s voice  _did something happen?!_

What he found when he burst through the door had him stop in the doorway and stare. Both Jonas and Isak grinned proudly at him, standing close and struggling to keep the….  _yoga mat?_  in place around their bodies.

“Quick! Babe, take a photo!” Isak said and Jonas giggled - he actually giggled. Even blinked and shook his head to get out of the  _oh, my boyfriend isn’t dying, he’s just the worlds biggest nerd_  daze.

“What the fuck, guys” Even murmered and sent them a disapproving look while he fished for his phone in his pocket (well, he tried but in reality his face sported a grin more than a frown).

“We’re a burrito!” Jonas exclaimed happily.

 

 

* * *

 

**The One with Isak and Sana’s parents**

When Isak comes to Sana’s place to study, Sana tells him “go ahead into the living room, I will get some books from my room”. But when she gets into the living room Isak is nowhere to be found.  _Huh?_  
  
Then she hears Isak’s laugh and the laugh of … her parents? And when she looks into the kitchen Isak is sitting beside her dad. Her bio buddy talks excitedly, waving his arms around with a half eaten carrot in one hand in his usual dramatic fashion. And her parents both listen to him intently, her mother a warm smile on her face and her dad matching Isak’s excitement.   
  
Sana sighs as she sits down and rolls her eyes, but can’t stop her lips from curling into a smile that shows her dimples.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mags & Even + Hugs**

 

At first the boys joked about it, that Mags and Even hug and greet each other enthusiastically every time, but after a while they just got used to it. Also, because when they _did_ say something, Magnus would ask his high pitched  _whattt?_    
  
“Even gives the best hugs!! Seriously! Mahdi! Mahdi, hug him!!” Magnus exclaimed and it ended with Mags shoving Even at every single one of them (“I know how he hugs, jeez.” - “Do it, Isak” - “*sigh*”) and made them all get wrapped in Even’s arms.

 


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with Ikea furniture  
> \- The One where it’s chill  
> \- The One with Liv’s cup  
> \- Text: Magnus x Even  
> \- Text: Isak x Even  
> \- The One with the pink laundry  
> \- Text: Sana x Isak  
> \- The One where Even wants to talk to Sana  
> \- Text: Sana x Isak  
> \- The One where Isak is the MASTER of friend-love  
> \- The One with the Kitten, the Lion and the Monkey

**The One with Ikea furniture**  
  
  
Isak and Even assembling Ikea furniture means:

\- Even being super optimistic while Isak doesn’t want to and is his usual grumpy self   
  
\- Even ending up drawing over those little dudes in the description while   
  
\- Isak insisting to sort all the screws first   
  
\- Isak saying he is the  _master_  of screwing (shameless eyebrow wiggling from both of them)   
  
\- Isak pouting and demanding cuddles and cooing words when his thumb has this pain that only comes from not-really-wanting-to-fit-oh-i-need-to-use-force-screws when putting together ikea furniture   
  
\- Isak finally looking up exhausted as he realises that they put the back in the wrong way   
  
\- So this ugly brown side is the visible one  
  
\- Even taking over to get out all of those 38 nails that are firmly hammered in   
  
\- Both of them collapsing with cold beers in their sore hands and deciding  _lets to the drawers tomorrow baby_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**The One where it’s chill  
**  

“Evi?” he asked the blonde head that was laying on his stomach, watching the screen in front of them where an old movie was playing.   
  
“Mhm?” came Even’s drowsy reply, almost lulled to sleep from Isak’s fingers in his hair. “Did you buy the crispbread?”   
  
“Mhmhm” Even nodded, then turned his head and pressed a kiss to Isak’s belly. “Sorry about the laundry.”   
  
Isak smiled fondly down at the back of Even’s head. His grip tightened a bit in the swoopy blond hair, smile audible in his voice as he said softly “That’s chill, baby.” 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**The One with Liv’s cup**

 

The cup Isak gave Sana is the one Even’s mom gave him to take with him. Bc its the one he always got when they had their little chat session on thursdays when Even came out of school later and Eskild had his annoying book club over so they met at Even’s place.

And Liv hugged Isak tight when they all stood in the empty new place and then handed him the cup with a watery smile.

“Here, now you have something to remember me by.” Isak hugged her again, just as tightly and before they left placed it very carefully in the cupboard and grinned at the first item in their new flat.

So, basically, Isak gave Sana his favourite cup.

(Also, Isak is still often found at the Bech Næsheim’s on thursday afternoons)

 

 

* * *

 

  


**Text: Magnus x Even**  


**Magnus:**  Evennnnnnnn   
wanna grab kebabs with me and mahdi?  
  
**Even:**  halla! :)   
Isak’s not home, he has a project with Jonas :(  
  
**Magnus:**  i knowww  
thats why im asking  
we wanna chill with you not that dramatic boy of yours  
  
**Even:**

  
**Magnus:**  
we will eat at the park and then send them a million pics of us having kebabs without them haha!  
J will flipp  
so youre in??   
  
**Even:** yeah :D thank you for asking!  
i can bring beer?  
  
**Magnus:** <3 YES <3 <3 <3

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


**Text: Isak x Even**  


**Even:** should I make a detour on my way home and get us something to eat?  
  
**Isak:**  neeeeeei  
  
**Even:** … but what will we eat? :O  
are you cooking for me???   
with candles and flower petals and sparkling wine ?  
  
**Isak:**  you wish   
  
**Even:**

**  
Isak:**  haha   
but come straight home we can order something  
  
**Even:** ok   
why this need for me to be home so soon?  
everything ok?  
  
**Isak:** yessss   
just miss you evi  
  
**Even:** baaaaaaby :D   
<3   
  
**Isak:**  <3 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One with the pink laundry**  


_(insp. by the laundry drawing of elli_skam in instagram)_  


“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad, Even?” Isak scrunched his nose up and lifted his hands in disbelief.

“I think you look great in pink.” Even said innocently and held up one of the once-white shirts.

“Baby pink. For my Baby Monkey.” Even grinned. Isak rolled his eyes but of course couldn’t  _not_  smile at Even using his favourite nickname.

“You are such a loser, oh my god.” Isak grumbled as he pulled the red hoodie out of the washer that had caused this pink mess.

Even caught the hoodie and threw it into their laundry basket. He laughed and stepped closer, put his hands on Isak’s hips. Leaning his head in he nudged their noses together which got him a fond look in Isak’s eyes, even if Isak tried to keep the exasperated look on his face longer (he failed at that).

“I’m sorry, Baby. Maybe you shouldn’t let me do the laundry anymore. It either smells or gets tin-”

“Even!” Isak exclaimed and pushed him away. His face a mixture of grin and offence.

Even’s face crinkled which made Isak put his hands on his hips and shake his head.

“I swear to god, if I find out you did this to get out of laundry duty-” he didnt get to finish the sentence because Even was back in his space, leaving smooches all over his face, chuckling under his breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Text: Sana x Isak**  


**Isak:** soo … I got a text from Sara   
you told her?   
  
**Sana:** yes   
sorry again for dragging you into this   
im really really sorry, Isak  
  
**Isak:**  naah forget about it   
what are buds for, huh?   
  
**Sana:** hehe   
true, best bud    
  
**Isak:**  haha <3  
are you ok tho?   
with the girls and all?  
  
**Sana:**  i dont know   
  
**Isak:**  hmm   
want to come over?   
Even is making pizza   
vegetarian   
  
**Sana:**  takk Isak  
really <3  
  
**Isak:**   

**  
Sana:** …are you mocking your boyfriend   
  
**Isak:** hahahaha   
so youre in?   
  
**Sana:**  ja B-)  
will be there in 20 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**The One where Even wants to talk to Sana**  


“Baby?” Even asked hesistantly from where he was drawing at their table. Isak sat in the middle of their bed, his chemistry notes scattered around him. He looked up immediatly with a soft “Hm?” when he heard the way Even’s voice sounded.   
  
Even pursed his lips a bit in thought. He kept his eyes on his drawing, without really looking at it.  
  
“Do you think … Do you think it would be weird for me to” he paused for a second, frowning a bit before he continued with a drawn out exhale “for me to talk to Sana?”   
  
When he finally looked up he found Isak looking at him warmly which encouraged him to add “I just feel like I maybe know a bit what she’s going through?” he lifted his voice at the end, making it sound more like a question.   
  
Isak nodded his single nod and smiled fondly.  
  
“I think that’s a great idea, Evi.”   
  
Isak stood up and made his way across the room to where Even was sitting, straddling his legs. Isak nuzzled their noses against each other, his hands spreading through Even’s hair.   
  
“Not weird at all.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Text: Sana x Isak**  


**Isak:**  were you just abducted in that shady red van?   
  
**Sana:**  hahah  
tss dont disrespect our buss!  
  
**Isak:** haha  
so the girls came?   
  
**Sana:**  ja   
:D   
  
**Isak:**  im glad Sanasol  
:)   
**  
Sana:** thank you  
really, Isak <3  
thank you so much   
  
**Isak:**  i gotcha gurl 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **The One where Isak is the MASTER of friend-love**  


“What did Eva say when you told her?” Even stroked his thumb over Isak’s brow, the one that wasn’t burried into the pillow with the rest of half his face. They were laying in bed, facing each other.   
  
“I didn’t tell her exactly what Sana told me. Just-” he lifted a shoulder in a soft shrug and shuffled a bit closer to Even.   
  
“I don’t know, the basics? I think the details are for Sana to tell but… yeah. She was pretty easily convinced to be honest.”   
  
They were quiet for a moment and Isak wouldn’t have added the next part if he weren’t so tired and cuddled and feeling warm and safe but he was so he just said it without really thinking about it.   
  
“It’s hard not to fall in friend-love with Sana once you really know her.” Even gasped at that.  
  
“Baaaaby!” he said and after that smooched Isak’s face with aprox. 330 kisses.  
  
“Hva faen, Even?” Isak protested but giggled softly (and his attempt to turn away looked rather suspiciously like leaning into it).    
  
“You are so nice.” Even said finally stopping with the kisses and layed his head down on the same pillow as Isak, their noses almost touching.   
  
“And you are so weird.” Even laughed at that and Isak grinned in return.   
  
“Honestly, when your boyfriend tells you he fell in love with someone else you don’t shower him with kisses.” Isak scrunched his nose a bit and shook his head, all the while a smile played at the sides of his mouth.   
  
Even chuckled. He mumbled “In friend-love.” and tightened his grip on Isak, who nodded and had a rediculously fond smile on his face.   
  
“You are the  _master_  of friend-love” Even said, grinning so much his eyes almost weren’t visible with how much his face cinkled from it.   
  
Isak huffed in played offence. “Excuse you? I am the  _master_  of love-love, too!” Even hummed in agreement and ran his hands over Isak’s back, warm and soothing.   
  
“You really are, baby.” he said before he leaned in for a good night kiss. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One with the Kitten, the Lion and the Monkey**  


It’s thursday which means today was the weekly dinner with Even’s parents. (Liv Bech Næsheim had made kjøttkaker, since she knew it was Isak’s favourite - even though he adored everything she cooked, lbr)

It went on for longer than planned, as almost every week, because Isak loved the way Even’s dad wanted to have his opinion on football games and how Liv fussed over him and Even. Asking if they ate enough, how school was going for Isak, what their plans for the weekend were and how their friends were doing (don’t mind that she asked all of that everytime she called). 

And he hadn’t really been sleeping great these past few days, with all the exams and Even finishing school (and well other activities to celebrate that fact *cough*) he was exhausted.  So, now when they made their way up the four flights of stairs Isak felt how tired he was with every freaking step.

~~They more than once had the _Baby, it’s high up yeah, but the view! - Fuck the view, Even_ talk.~~

They  _finally_ made their way into their flat and when they toed out of their shoes Isak yawned. It wasn’t a polite yawn but a full on mouth-open-noisy-face-scrunching-yawn. He heard Even chuckle and suddenly felt the long arms of his boyfriend wrap him in a warm hug. 

“My little tired kitten.” Even murmured, smile audible in his voice as he nosed at the curls on Isak’s temple, where he left two (or four) kisses. Isak nuzzled his head into the side of Even’s neck and hummed his whiny agreement, putting his own arms around Even’s middle.

But then he pulled back suddenly, frowning. His hair stood in all directions, eyes small and half lidded. Even bit his lip to remind himself to wait for what Isak wanted to say and not crush him in a tight hug and smooch his face all over because  _adorable!_

“No kittens.” Isak mumbled and shook his head. “No cats. I think of Mags and Vilde when you say kitten.”

Even laughed loudly at that, turned his face away and back again as he always did, eyes crinkled up from his smile. Isak grinned lazily at the sight.

“Ew and we don’t want that. Ok. No kittens.” Even said and they both scrunched their faces up at each other before Isak bumped their noses together.

Isak closed his eyes and tilted his head up a bit, like he used to do in their early days. Asking for a kiss, asking for reassurance, for warmth and affection. Even complied of course and after the kiss he pulled Isak further into him. One hand stayed on his back and the other moved up and stroked through Isak’s curls as they swayed a bit from side to side. 

“Hmmm. No kitten. Then maybe-” Even’s soft voice was interrupted by Isak loudly yawning out “Lion!” 

Even actually snorted, which got him a scolding  _tsk_ from Isak (who wasn’t offended enough to leave the place he was cuddled into though). “Shut up. I’m majestic as fuck.” he more felt than heard Even chuckle at his grumpy reply and smiled a content smile into Even’s neck where his face was squished.   
  
“Lets just agree on monkey, then.” Isak said against Even’s skin and pressed a kiss there when he felt the arms around him tighten. 

 


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One where Jonas and Even click  
> \- The One with the pregnancy  
> \- The One with the Panic Attack  
> \- The One with Julian  
> \- The One with the Jump  
> \- The One before the Reunion with the Balloonsquad  
> \- The One after the Reunion with the Balloonsquad  
> \- The One at Eva's Party 
> 
> Bonus:  
> \- Parents!Evak drabble  
> \- AU / faint prompt

**The One where Jonas and Even click**  
  


So, Even is a charming dude as we all know. His sunny smile and outgoing attitude just pulls ppl in and well, he is a dork that makes Isak happy so he hand’t really any problems with the boys. But as Isak’s best friend, Jonas is the one that took the longest to warm up with. 

They got along just fine, were friendly and laughed together but Jonas remained a little distanced and hesistant when the other two were already long wooed. After all, Isak being happy was on his top 3 list of priorities in his life (the other 2 were the well being of his family and kebabs).  
So the moment Jonas finally felt like _oh, i like this dude!_ was when Isak got a call from his dad. Or more specifically, afterwards.  
    
Isak was crossfading, hard. He hadn’t smoked in forever (he and Even both tried to just occupy each other in other ways  ~~/ make out~~  when the boys smoked) and drank way more than he should have. Isak hadn’t really told them what the phone call was about but when the combination of weed and alcohol hit his system, he cried.   
  
Jonas felt cold all over and sobered right up because _fuck_. Isak never cried and especially not in the middle of a crowded party. Jonas was still trying to decide weather to hug him or hide him from the ppl Isak surely wouldn’t want to see him like this, when Even took over.   
  
He cupped Isak’s face and pulled him into him, making calming sounds and talking softly in Isak’s ear. Before Jonas knew how (ok, maybe he wasn’t completely sobered up after all) the three of them were sitting on the empty porch and Isak was on Even’s lap.   
  
Isak and Even hadn’t been dating for long back then and Jonas had seen them exchange heated looks (”Dude, stop eyefucking Even across the room” - “How did we ever thing he was straight?”) and sometimes tentatively kiss when only the boys where around but this was new. This was complete unsexual comfort Even was giving his best friend.   
  
Isak sniffed, his face looked swollen with red blotches under his eyes. He was really anything but a pretty cryer. When Jonas pointed that out Isak laughed exhaustedly, shoulders moving with it and burrowed himself closer into Even’s embrace (who of course disagreed dutifully).   
  
Something loosened in Jonas’ chest when he saw the fond way Even looked at Isak, the way one arm was around his back and the other on his cheek, stroking a thumb over Isak’s jaw and fingertips burried in blond curls.   
  
Even all but rocked Isak like a child, who had closed his eyes and his hands as fists in Even’s hoodie. After they sat like this for a while Even began to ask Jonas after the girl he was hitting on earlier and with that successfully shifted the mood. The atmosphere was lighter and Jonas saw Isak listen, a small smile taking place on his lips as he looked between the two of them as they talked.   
  
Jonas had never been so grateful for someone asking about a failed conquest of his before. The combined goal of making Isak forget all about being sad had them talk about everything and the conversation flowed easliy. Girls, music, civil rights, those damn hipsters - to which Isak protested “You’re both hipster!” from his spot at Even’s neck - and like that they just  _clicked._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with the Pregnancy**  
  


The sun was out and the day was warm. They had opened the doors of their small balcony and a nice breeze was blowing the curtains up and filling the room with fresh air. It was Even’s favourite weather and he sighed contentedly. A book on his lap and nothing to do for the day (it was a sunday) he was just so relaxed and really nothing could ruin-   
  
“I’m pregnant.” came Isak’s voice from the door. This made Even look up and take Isak in. His boyfriend looked pale and sweaty as he leaned against the doorway, head lolling against the wood.   
  
“You are?” Even asked with played shock as he put the book down and opened his arms. Isak patted over to the bed and slumped down beside Even, pressing his eyes shut from the rocking of the mattress before he curled into Even’s side.   
  
“Hm?” Even inquired softly and carded his fingers through the sweaty blond curls (really, it shouldn’t be endearing but even a greenish hue and clammy hair looked adorable on his boy). Isak shrugged.   
  
“I have all the symptoms. My back aches, i have just spent twenty minutes throwing up aaaaand” he thought for a moment “And i’ve been cranky!”With a pout he shuffled impossibly closer to Even, threw an arm and a leg over his boyfriend and made a whiny sound as Even began stroking his back.   
  
“Hmmm. That does sound like pregnancy. Not at all like you were force fed six shots from Eva yesterday or like you stated how you could down your beer quicker than Magnus or anything like that. And of course noone would ever say you are always cranky.”  
  
“Fuck you. I’m with child, Even. Be nice to me.” Isak grumpled into Even’s shirt where his head lay on his chest. Even laughed loudly at that, which had Isak wince at the loud noise.   
  
“Sorry, Babe.” He said and dropped a kiss to Isak’s head. “I will play nice and let you sleep it off while i figure out where we will put this child in this tiny flat.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One with the panic Attack**  
  


Even was the light sleeper of the two of them. Every time Isak tossed and turned, couldn’t sleep or went to go to the bathroom or got a glass of water, Even would wake.   
  
Isak on the other hand slept like a rock. He had his fair share of problems falling asleep, but once he was catching some Zs he was basically knocked out. When Even’s phone went off because he forgot to mute it, Isak slept. When Even’s alarm came way too early for a saturday morning to help his mom with something, Isak slept. When there were construction workers yelling loudly at one another, Isak slept.   
  
So, when Even woke up and shivered, Isak slept. Even hadn’t had a panic attack in quite some time. His body shook with it and he felt cold, his chest felt as if it would burst from the pressure he was feeling and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.   
  
Isak lay beside him and snored slightly as Even sat up in bed. He was sweating. Of course he knew that he needed to regulate his breathing, but knowing this and not being able to do it made the feeling get worse.   
  
Before he knew what he was doing he was lightly shaking Isak’s shoulder beside him.   
  
“Isak. Can you wake up, please? Please wake up. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Even’s voice was thin and teary. 

For some reason (Even, cheesy and romantic as he was says it had something to do with Isak feeling that he needed him - Isak says it was just dumb luck) Isak woke up from Even’s hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Evi?” came his mumbled voice before he took in the situation of Even hyperventilating and looking wide eyed and scared. Isak sat up beside him and put a warm hand on the back of Even’s neck and the other hand on Even’s knee he had pulled up against his chest.   
  
“Baby. Baby, breathe with me, ok?” He said and moved closer to him.   
  
“Breathe in with me. In,” he said again as he stroked down Even’s back “and out” as he stroked back up.   
  
Even managed to match the rhythm of Isak’s stroking hand at least to the extent that he wasn’t in danger of passing out anymore. When he calmed down a bit Isak lifted his hand from Even’s knee and wiped away some tears from his cheeks. Even hadn’t even registered that he had cried.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He chocked out but Isak just shook his head and put his forehead against Even’s.   
  
“Don’t be, baby. We got this. We are a team, ok? We got this.” The hand on Even’s back still stroke in a steady rhythm and seeped soothing warmth into him.   
  
“You are safe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One with Julian**  
  


This is a couple of weeks ago, when they all were at a party at kollektivet. Even sat on the couch pressed between Mahdi and Jonas on each side of him (this was clearly a two ppl couch and they were all fully grown boys ffs).   
  
Mahdi and Even were letting a passionate speach from Jonas wash over them and Even enjoyed watching the people that crowded in the small living room. Eva who was a bit over the level of tipsy (ok, maybe she was full on drunk) dancing with Sana, who had er dimply smile on and looked radiant.   
  
Eskild who gesticulated wildly as he talked with Magnus and Vilde, who had their hands all over each other. Chris and Noora, who tried to figure out how to open up another wine bottle since the corkscrew got lost somewhere.   
  
His eyes then landed on that angelic mop of blond curls. A dreamy smile spread over his face as he spotted Isak. Even let his gaze roam over him. He was wearing the blue plaid shirt Even adored and those tight black skinny jeans which, well, just _worked_ for Even.   
  
Isak laughed and it made his whole face light up and something inside Even’s chest suqeez and… wait. Who was that dude he was laughing at. Once Isak had come into view Even had zoned out everything around him but now he looked at the blond guy next to him.   
  
He was a little shorter than Isak and had a broad and proud smile on his face as Isak laughed again. Animatedly throwing around his hands as he told Isak the seemingly funny story and then and again touching Isak’s arm. Excuse him? What the fuck.   
  
“Who is that?” Even said, not looking away from Isak and the other douche. Jonas stopped his rant mid sentence and looked at him confused. “Huh?”   
  
Mahdi looked over the crowd. “Who do you mean, man?”   
Even nuged his chin forward and felt himself scowl. (Well, if you didn’t know him you would just think he looked relaxed, but since he always smiled or looked interested or just sunny him setting his mouth in a tight line was as much as when someone stood behind him waving a sign that read “ _PISSED_ ”).   
  
Mahdi and Jonas exchanged a eyebrow raised glance at that. “Uh, that’s just Julian.” Jonas shrugged.  _Julian. Why did that name sound familiar._  He asked the boys that and Mahdi answered with a laugh “He kept stalking Isak on insta.”   
  
Even pulled his lips in. Then Julian moved closer to Isak (never mind that it was because someone wanted to shove past them) and Even was out of his seat in no time - he missed the face Jonas and Mahdi pulled at each other before they enjoyed the new space on the sofa.   
  
“Halla!” Even said loudly as he came up beside Isak, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close against himself.   
  
“Halla.” Isak answered and pecked his lips. But Even didn’t let the kiss be quick like Isak had planned but deepened it, pressing Isak against the wall behind him and turning them a bit away from Julian who kept clearing his throat.   
  
“Uuuh,” Isak said as Even finally let go of his lips. He looked a bit dazed and flushed, Even had to bite his bottom lip to surpress a victorious grin. They heard Julian scoff as he  _finally_ moved away, which had Even look after him triumphantly. Isak looked surprised between the back of Julians head and Even’s intense pissed off stare and back again.   
  
“Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” he said with a breathless laugh and shook his head a bit. Instead of answering, Even pulled him in for another possesive kiss.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The One with the Jump**  
  


So, the weather has been awesome. Not just norway-warm but warm-warm. The boys had decided to make use of Even’s new drivers licence and drove out to a lake where they drank beer, smoked weed and just lay in the sun.   
  
They made camp on a little higher point around the lake, Even spread his long limbs out on the grass and inhaled deeply. Hahhh. This was great.   
  
“Are you sure, man?” came Mahdis voice, and the concern pulled him out of his relaxed state and made him look up. Isak, Jonas and Mahdi all stood on the edge and looked down at the water.   
  
“We swam there, we know it’s deep enough” Jonas answered with a shrug and Isak nodded.   
  
“What’s up?” Even asked, sitting up and suspecting already what this was about.   
  
“Those idiots wanna break their necks jumping down here.” Mahdi replied, shook his head and grabbed for another beer out of the cool box they brought. Even frowned up at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes and mirrored his best friend beside him.   
  
“We will not break our necks.” Said Jonas and Isak chuckled, nodding again.   
  
“You are not jumping down there.” Even said. Not a question. He felt a bit of fear tug on his chest at the thought of Isak hauling himself down a freaking cliff, ok?   
  
“It’s deep enough.” Isak repeated Jonas’ words and lifted a hand in a  _don’t worry_ gesture. Even held Isak’s gaze and shook his head.   
  
“Isak.” He said and obviously sounded serious enough for Mahdi and Jonas to take a few steps to the side, giving them a bit of privacy, while Isak lowered himself of on his knees beside Even. Without much warning Isak nuzzled their noses together.   
  
“I will not break my neck, Evi. I promise.” Isak said with a soft voice, going in for a kiss. They made out for a minute there and Even let himself be swept up in it. Isak’s hands were in his hair and their warm skin tingled where it touched and then - suddenly - their little make out session was cut short by Jonas’ loud voice.   
  
“Snakkes, bitches!” He boomed and then ran past them, jumping off. For a second they didn’t hear anything and then there was a splash. Isak scrambled to his feet and went to look over the edge, a grin on his face. Mahdi and Even rushed to look, too, their faces more concern than joy though.   
  
When Jonas’ head reappeared they all hollered and shouted. Isak, itching to follow, looked up at Even and gave him a forceful cheek kiss. Not asking for permission exactly but waiting to see how Even was feeling about this.   
  
With a sigh Even rolled his eyes. He knew he had no arguments to really hold him from doing this, because Jonas was obviously more than fine. He leaned in and kissed Isak’s nose, face sobering for a second as he said “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One before the Reunion with the Balloonsquad**  
  


Even stood in front of their bathroom mirror and corrected his hair. Isak leaned against the doorframe and bit his lip. It’s been 15 minutes since they wanted to go over to Jonas’ for their pregame before they would all migrate to Eva’s party later.   
  
Sana had shot both of them a text earlier, giving them a heads up that her brother and those other guys would be there. So, ever since they knew of that Isak had watched Even closely, trying to calm him with touches and reassure him with kisses or murmured sweet nothings.   
  
But Even held up great and hadn’t really shown any nervousness right until it was time to go and suddenly he felt like his shirt looked horrible and wait, did his hair look strange? Was it too high? Or did it deflate?    
  
Now Even lowered his hands and frowned at his reflection. This made Isak push off the door and come up behind him, circling his arms around Even’s waist and stroked soothingly with flat palms over Even’s stomach. Chin tucked over his boyfriend’s shoulder he raised his brows flirtatiously.   
  
“Someone looks hot.” He said and nosed the side of Even’s neck, who closed his eyes at the gentle touch and sunk against Isak’s chest a bit.   
  
“I’m… maybe I’m a bit nervous.” Even said, voice sounding just slightly croaky, and put a hand over the ones on his stomach. Isak made eye contact with him in the mirror and winked.   
  
“That’s ok. I got you. We got this and if it gets too much we will just take a time-out or leave, ok? Lets just do it at your pace.”   
  
When Even gave him a thankful smile Isak turned his face to give him a loud,  _mwah_ sound making cheek kiss. “I love you, Evi.”   
  
At this Even turned his head, too, so they could kiss properly and his hand squeezed Isak’s fingers as he took a deep breath.   
  
“I love you, too.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One after the Reunion with the Balloonsquad**  
  


“So,” Isak began as he moved into Even’s side, who instantly put his arm around him to bring them even closer. Isak smiled up at his happy looking boyfriend. “This went over pretty well, huh?”   
  
Even grinned at him and nodded, squeezing his hip and Isak grinned back. He tilted his head up a bit, the silent gesture asking for a kiss. Eyes growing incredibly soft Even drove the tip of his nose over the back of Isak’s up and down before he connected their lips.   
  
“Isak?” the name murmured silenty while their mouths were still on each other.   
  
“Hmhm?”  
  
“I really,  _really_ love you a lot.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  


**The One at Eva’s Birthday Party**    
  
  
Even was so relieved about the way the evening had gone. He thought back to their entrance, how nervous he was, how clammy his hands were – held firmly by Isak’s warm one. Even looked over to where Isak stood now, talking to Mutta and Mikael.   
  
Isak laughed and his shoulders moved up and down how they always did when his laugh was almost a giggle. Even was so in love with this boy it was ridiculous. Now more than ever because Isak had held his hand both literally and metaphorically through all of this. Had listened, had been patient and gave Even the strength to face it all.   
  
With a deep dreamy sigh Even took a sip of his sparkling wine. The glass so long in his hand that the drink was slightly too warm and lay flat, but he didn’t really mind. He was way too happy and content to care right now.   
  
He still watched his boy intently as Eva came up beside the little group, jumping between the three of them and obviously wanting all of them to come dance. Isak grinned at her as she tugged on his arm and indulged her, bobbing his head to the song that played loudly over the garden.   
  
He knew he had the fondest look on his face as he watched those blonde curls fall in disarray with the movement. Then his eyes roamed over the rest of Isak. His face, happy, light, teasing as Eva continued to hold a tipsy speech, still dancing. Even’s old, dark red shirt fell perfectly over Isak’s shoudlers. The neckline, which got more loose with every wash, exposed just the slightest bit of his broad chest which made Even’s eyes grew darker.   
  
Isak caught his gaze across the garden and maneuvered Eva to Mikael before he made his way over to Even, who bit his bottom lip as he drank in the rest of his boyfriend with those tight fitting pants.  
  
When Even forced his eyes back up to Isak’s face the look Isak shot him was smug. Something fluttered in Even’s stomach at that. Shy Isak was more than adorable and amazing but confidant and cocky Isak was a whole other level of a turn on for Even.

“Halla” Isak said, teasing tone in his voice and he raised his eyebrows as he stopped close, close, close in front of him. Their chests flush against each other as Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s middle.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” He murmured with a low voice before he leaned in and kissed Even lightly on his lips, then moved small little pecks over Even’s jaw to his neck and back again. Even breathed out a quiet laugh and put his hands on Isak’s back, one between his shoulder blades and one … lower.

“You wanna leave?” Even said as he moved his head to chase after Isak’s mouth. After they made out for a few seconds (minutes) Isak pulled his head back and shook it with a soft smile.   
  
“Nei. Let’s stay a little while longer.” He said with a final peck. “I like seeing you with your friends.” Even grinned at that.   
  
“I like seeing _you_  with my friends.” He answered. Isak, again, raised his brows flirtatiously, mouth curling to the side with a confidant smile.   
  
“Really? I hand’t noticed.” And with a small slap on Even’s butt he stepped back and joined Jonas and Mahdi who were opening up another bottle.

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_BONUS:_**  
_(bc its a future drabble and an AU and they don’t really belong here)_  
  
  


**Parents!Evak:**  
  


  * After they have been married for 2 years they decide its time to expand their little universe   
  

  * They adopt the cutest daughter (like for real, stinking cute)   
  

  * And its not one of them that caves or is a pushover that leaves the other one to be the “bad cop”, but both of them do it together - as a team  
  

  * They both are a bit too gone for their little daughter tho  
  

  * (ok but listen, she has the most huge eyes and the sweetest lisp and when she pouts Even swears she has Isak’s face “Evi, shes adopted” - “Babe, look! Thats you!”)   
  

  * And the boys all love her but the worst of them all is Jonas??  
 
  * Everytime he comes over he has candy with him or a new present and he plays way more with her than with Isak (yes, this wording was used by Isak himself which had both Even and Jonas snort)   
  

  * And in the beginning when she cried a lot they were both a bit (A LOT) exhausted   
  

  * But they didnt try and get out of their share of it, but tried to take the burden off of the other one as often as they could  
  

  * Even knowing Isak had to get up early so he took all the night cries  
  

  * Isak knowing Even had a huge project due so he took all the diaper duty on himself   
  

  * (Until this one time where she had the grossest case of diarrhea which had Isak shake his head and push Even toward the diaper station “Du er alene with this”)
  * And it sometimes got stressfull but they managed without getting a nanny or either of them quiting their jobs  
  

  * Even’s parents helped out a lot too   
  

  * Liv! Liv was the coolest grandma! (even tho she winced for a good 3 years everytime someone called her that “Im still a babe!” - “Mom, oh my god no” - “Yes you are” - “Isak!”)   
  

  * And on christmas they went and sang with Isak’s mom in the church and even tho she didnt see this grandma as often as the other one she loved every time they went over to the Valtersen home  
  

  * Most of all she felt loved all her life and had the verdens bests dad and the verdens beste pappa   
  




 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**AU / faint prompt**

  
Isak was tired. No scratch that. He was exhausted. His mom hadn’t been well, he had this huge assignement due and two days ago his little sister had called, crying because she didn’t want to stay with their dad anymore. He was sharing a room with Jonas who had said it would be ok for Lea to crash there but of course this was no long-term solution and all of this piled up to a point where Isak had not slept more than 3 hours this past week.   
  
He was working his shift at KB after classes and felt his hand shake when he tried to put the lid on the to go coffee some middle aged - very annoyed - lady waited for.   
  
Honestly, he felt like crying. He hadn’t in ages and didn’t want to but he felt like bawling his eyes out and just wanted to sleep and not be responsible for the whole god damn world for just a second. With a lump in his throat he handed the coffee over and tried a weak attempt of a smile. The woman just breathed pissily out of her nose and turned around when she finally got her drink.   
  
Isak went back to take the next order and when he lifted his gaze his eyes widened a bit.   
  
“Halla.” Said the tall, blonde, hot guy Isak had been staring at for the last couple of weeks. It was the highlight of his day when he came in and worked on his laptop at one of the tables in the back. He hadn’t have the luck to serve him yet, always taking a break or cleaning the espresso machine at the wrong time so Eva got to serve him and afterwards gush about his deep silky voice.   
  
The boy had a smile tug on his lips and he raised his eyebrows. _Fuck_. Isak had been staring and not saying anything.  _Great, really, superb first impression._ He finally got a grip and remembered to speak.   
  
“Uuuh.” well, or not. As the boy bit his bottom lip and obviously tried not to grin Isak shook out of it. Frowning a bit he said “What can I get for you?” and tried to ignore the blush he felt take place on his cheeks.   
  
The guy ordered Iced Tea and after Isak managed to not mess up anymore took his usual place, focus intensely on his laptop screen. There weren’t any other costumers at the moment so Isak leaned his hip against the counter and allowed himself to watch the guy. It should be illegal to walk around with hair that looked this swoopy if people weren’t allowed to randomly burry their hands in it.   
  
Isak’s head pounded and he pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes with the movement. He tried to inhale deeply but felt his breath hitch. The knots in his chest back (or did they even leave). A drowsiness washed over him and he kept his eyes closed. The espresso machine that stood on the counter he was leaning against was warm and Isak welcomed the feeling, even though he wore already more layers than the weather demanded.   
  
The warmth and quiet had him stay in this position for a while longer and before he knew it he drifted off into sleep. The bliss of finally falling asleep only lasted for about a second because his legs gave out and he next thing Isak knew he was on the floor. His head pounded even more now.   
__  
Great. Cause of death, being a loser and cracking his head on the floor of a KB in the middle of the day. Before Isak could sweep himself away with self hate, his hazy mind registered that there was a concerned face right in front of his.  
  
“Woah” Isak breathed out. Up close that guy was even more beautiful and  _those eyes!_  The most intense blue eyes Isak had ever seen. When he realised the arms of the boy were around him he scrambled to his feet.   
  
“Are you ok?” came the voice of the very worried looking guy in front of him as he stood up too. Isak’s stomach gave a flutter at that.  _Jeez, get a grip_.   
  
“Uh, yeah. No, all good.” He said, nodded his head and tried to get his eyes from being wide and his blush from deepening.  
   
“Are you sure? You fainted…straight into my arms.” Isak finally looked up at that. The deep voice sounding teasing and now there definetly was a grin on the boys face, his blue blue eyes crinkled up with how wide it was. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One with the Trust Excercise   
> \- Part 1  
> \- Part 2   
> _ Part 3

**Part 1**  
  
  
Ok, as we all know, Isak is dramatic af. So, Even is used to Isak exclaming: 

  * “What the fuck!?” 
  * “Why did you do that?”
  * “You can not be serious”
  * “What is wrong with you”



and so on and so on. He usually got out of it and got Isak to stop being irritated with soft kisses and cheesy words. But this time Even knew he fucked up.   
  
“YOU DID WHAT?” Isak looked at him disbelievingly, mouth slightly parted and brows pulled together.   
  
Even had just gotten home from his weekly coffee date with Magnus and froze while toeing out of his shoes when Isak appeared in the hallway. He held up his phone accusingly and Even closed his eyes.  _Fy faen, Mags._    
  
On the way home he thought he came up with a relatively good way to tell Isak about what he did, but obviously Magnus had already done that. 

“Babe,” he started but Isak shook his head, lifting both hands to interrupt Even. “Oooh hoho don’t  _babe_  me with this, Even. What the fuck? You told Magnus we would go to a couples trust seminar with him and Vilde??”    
  
“It’s just like Kosegruppa! It would just be some hmm- like the newlyweds game! You love that game!” Even exclaimed. Isak scowled at him. He did love that game when they played it  _once_ and he was in a team with Jonas and the idea of going to some weird seminar  _on a saturday night_  with Vilde was just – nei!  
  
Even finished toeing out of his shoes and went up to Isak, who crossed his arms in front of his chest. Even pouted and frowned. “Baaaaby, I’m sorry.” Isak rolled his eyes annoyed at that. “It was just … Magnus looked so sad and heartbroken when he told me that he wanted to do this with Vilde but didn’t want to do it alone and-“   
  
“He wouldn’t do it alone, Even. Vilde would be there.” Isak scoffed and uncrossed his arms just to throw his hands up again. Even used that opportunity to grab onto his hands and entwine their fingers. Isak didn’t pull back,  _small victory._

“I know he is  _your_  friend and all but…” Even stopped and looked down to their feet, both in matching white socks from the 20er pack they brought on sale, as he tried to find the right words.   
  
“But he is kind of my best friend, after you, and I don’t know. He was there for me and I never had the chance to give something back so, when he asked me to do this for him, I kind of said yes before I really thought about what you would say to all of that and-“ He ended his rambled explanation with a vague shrug.   
  
It was silent for a few seconds so Even risked to look up. The knot in his chest loosened when he saw that Isak’s face had softened, those green eyes looking at him lovingly and his lips curving. Even allowed himself a tentative smile back. Isak tugged him in by the hands he was still holding and kissed the corner of Even’s mouth.   
  
“Well, when you say it like that I can’t really be mad at you.” Isak said with an exhale, eyes rolling a third time. Even’s smile spread.   
  
“But you can be annoyed.” Even assured him and nosed alongside Isak’s jaw. He heard Isak chuckle and felt him squeeze his hands.   
  
“Oh, I  _am_  annoyed.” Isak said, but Even could hear no trace of it in his voice.   
  
“Hmhmm” he hummed his agreement nevertheless and went in to get his welcome home kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Part 2** _  
  
  
“_ _I can’t believe you talked me into this.”_  Isak said as he cast his eyes over the room they were in.   
  
Vilde’s and Magnus’ strange trust seminar turned out to take place in the living room of some woman who looked like she would any moment now pull out a joss stick and made clinking sounds whenever she moved from the shitload of bracelets she wore. She was very … esotheric looking and talked with this always calm voice that was somehow infuriating. Isak did all he could not to roll his eyes. 

His toes were nudged by Even’s foot and he looked up to the face of his boyfriend. For someone who swore he didn’t want to be here either he looked suspiciously happy.   
  
There were three other couples besides them, all way over the age of fifty. They all were told to stand in front of each other. Magnus stood beside him and Even and Vilde in front of each of them. Vilde kept talking, and talking _, and talking,_ her voice even higher than usual. Magnus didn’t talk. At all. So you could say both of them seemed pretty nervous.   
  
“So, let us begin, children.” The women – Leila? Lisa? He forgot – spread her bracelet clad arms as she spoke (she meant all of them when she said children, even though her usual target audience looked to be older than her).

“For the first trust test, hold your hands up in front of you, palms facing your partner.” They all followed suit. Isak had a smile tug on his lips as Even widened his eyes and lifted his brows at him in a playful manner – _that dork._

“Now, connect your hands with those of your partner and lean your weight on them.” He heard Mags mumble en excuse about his hands being sweaty.

“As you lean on your partner, step back further and further with your feet, so you form a wide angled triangle.” The woman continued. 

There was the sound of shuffling and some uttered words over the pling plang music that was lowly playing in the backround. Isak and Even grinned at each other as they stepped further and further back, hands held tightly. Ok, maybe this was a little bit fun. A super small little bit.   
  
“Look deep into your partners eyes and say ‘I trust you’”   
They were as wide as they could without falling over and held each other up, their arms straining from the weight. He grinned at Even as he saw him put his tongue in the side of his mouth in concentration. The face of his boyfriend crinkle up more when his grin got wider.   
  
“I trust you, Isak.” Isak almost snorted before he answered with the same words. This situation was rediculous. They both did all they could to keep from giggling and saw the laughter dance in each others eyes.    
  
(The whole thing didn’t go over this great for Vilde and Magnus. Since Vilde was significantly smaller Magnus first didn’t want to put that much weight on her and when he finally did - after Vilde told him that he was supposed to in an annoyed voice - she coulnd’t take it and he fell face first on the mat they were standing on. His fall came accompanied by an “Ouw!” from Vilde who clutched her wrist. They had been clutching their hands so tightly that, when Magnus fell, he had turned her arm.   
  
It wasn’t serious though, as Vilde reassured them all and the both of them smiled weakly at each other when they continued to the next test and Even and Isak exchanged a look.)  
  


“For the next test, please all go as far away from each other as possible. Go to each side of the room. Perfect.” Isak looked at Even and widened his eyes a tiny bit. For everyone this would just mean nothing but Even would know that this counted as an internal eyeroll. As answer he shook his head at Isak’s behavior, played shock on his face.

“Perfect, yes. Now, count to four and take a small step towards each other. After you did that, ask one another “are you comfortable to take another step?” and if so, take another. There is no shame in stopping whenever you feel comfortable.” 

So they started. Even and Isak took a step forward and Isak had to snort again.   
  
“Even, that was no small step.”at which Even cast him an innocent look.   
  
“Whaaaat?” Even drew out and a big smile spread over Isak’s face.   
  
“Your legs are too long for this. I need another partner.”   
  
“Oh, shush. You love my legs.” They both wiggled they eyebrows at each other and took another step.   
  
“You’re supposed to ask each other if you’re comfortable” Came Vilde’s voice from beside them. Her and Magnus looked focused and not at all as smiley as Even and himself felt.

“Oh, you’re right.” Even said and winked at her. When he turned back to Isak he asked “Comfy?”   
  
Isak gave his single nod. “Comfy.” And they took another step. Even made a show of taking a huge step and Isak put his hands on his waist, trying for a scolding look but only grinning fondly at him.   
  
Even shrugged and said “What? I can’t help it, baby. I wanna be close to you.”   
  
“You’re a dork.” Was Isak’s reply but the next step he stretched his legs as wide es he could, too.   
  
This went on until they were touching from their foreheads to their toes. While they waited for the exercise to be over Even moved his head a tiny bit so their noses slid against each other.   
  
“Comfy?” He asked lowly and warmth spread trough Isak’s chest.

He tilted his head a bit to give Even a quick peck. “Very comfy.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Part 3**   


When they stepped back from each other Isak looked over to Magnus and Vilde. Vilde had a frown on her face that changed into a too bright smile when she caught his gaze. Magnus looked a bit deflated when he saw how close Isak and Even had been. The other two had stopped close in front of each other when both decided this was as close as was comfortable, but there was still a hand length between their bodies.

They had been pretty happy with themselves (especially when most of the other couples had stopped a meter or further away from each other) until their eyes landed on Isak and Even. Who were obviously trying to morph into each other to be closer, toes stacked, noses pressed against each other, touching from chests to knees.

Even shot Mags an encouraging smile as the woman – maybe Lille? – announced the next test.

“Everyone, take one of these scarfs,” she said as she went around and handed each couple one of the colorful fabrics.

“I want the light blue one,” Even stage whispered to Isak who rolled his eyes with pure fondness.  
  
“You’re a child, Even.” But nevertheless he hurried over to where the women was and plucked the light blue one from her arm (this got him a rewarding cheek kiss).

“Blindfold your partner and take your place behind them,” came the instruction. Even raised his brows at Isak and grinned.

“So, nothing new there,” he said as he turned his back to Isak who snorted at his words.

Magnus gave a high pitched “What?” at that which got ignored by the other three.

The next exercise was to guide your partner just with your voice through an obstacle course that the woman – Laura? _God, he knew it had been something with L_  – placed on the ground in front of them.

While the woman talked on about how important it was to completely trust your partner for this Isak rested his hands on Even’s hips and his chin on Even’s shoulder. Even leaned into him a bit and tugged on one of Isak’s hands. He understood the gesture and wrapped his arms around Even’s middle.   
  
When it was time to start Isak placed a quick kiss to the shoulder his chin had been resting on and untangled his arms from around him.

“Ok, go one step forward. For the record, we are talking about normal human-sized steps.” Even laughed and took a  _relatively_ moderate step forward.

“Don’t do any of your long spider steps.” This got Isak an offended scoff.

“Spider legs? Really, babe? I call you adorable animal names all the time and I get  _spider_?” Even shook his head which made the blue tail of the blindfold bounce. Isak grinned.

“Lift your leg a bit - I’m sorry I forgot for a second that spiders are a delicate subject when it comes to you – forward and then to your right.” Even grinned. Isak could only see the back of his swoopy blonde head but he just knew that he grinned.

“And anyway – now crouch down a bit, yeah like that, and now one step to your left and forward – you call me monkey. What is adorable about monkeys. They smell,” Isak continued. Guiding Even through that little ‘parcour’ was more than easy and didn’t stop them from keeping up their banter.

“What! I call you  _baby_ monkey which is the most adorable nickname anyone has ever come up with.” Isak’s grin at his boyfriend’s dramatics got bigger as he asked “Are you saying you are the _master_ of nicknames?”

Even laughed and he saw the back of his head nod. “I’m saying that.”

Isak only let out an amused “Hmm” before Even continued with “I won’t argue the smelling part, because…” Even let his voice trail off and Isak laughed (loudly, which had Vilde startle next to him and send him a scolding look).

“Fuck you, Even. I kinda want to make you trip now,” he teased, the smile clearly audible in his voice.

“But you won’t,” Even replied. It wasn’t a question and was said with a warm certainty which made Isak want to cross the distance and get his arms back around his boy.

“Nei. I won’t.” He agreed.

Then it was Isak’s turn to be blindfolded and guided. in the process of getting the scarf over his eyes Even kept giving him cheek kisses and nuzzled his nose into his jaw. But it was ok because even though they kept talking and Even was taking his sweet time getting Isak ready for his round they were still faster than the others. – Vilde had cast Isak an annoyed look after they discussed the nicknames and told him “I call Magnus lion! Because of his huge-“ which was thankfully interrupted by Magnus crashing over one of the obstacles in front of him, since his guide had not been paying attention to him.

“Now, trust is important in a relationship, but for it to be healthy you also need communication.” The woman was collecting the blindfolds again as she began the new instructions.

The women all made wiping gestures that Isak assumed were meant to make sure their makeup was intact. He himself blinked a few times, the room bright after having his eyes closed for a while.

“Communication doesn’t just happen verbally, but also silent.” Isak scrunched his face up at that and threw a  _huh_ look at Even, who nodded as if he totally agreed and Isak should listen. Tsss, smartass.

“So, all of you sit down in front of your partner. Don’t touch, don’t talk, but sit as close as you’d like. And then you look each other in your eyes. You will do this for two minutes,” she said and gestured to a clock that hung over the door of the living room they were in.

There was commotion as everyone took their seat. Isak and Even sat in front of each other, legs crossed. This time it was Isak who raised his brows which was answered by a teasing smile on Even’s full lips. Isak’s gaze dropped down.

“Hey, eyes up here,” Even said with a shake of his head, pointing to his eyes and Isak let out a “pfff” with a roll of his eyes. They grinned at each other again.

“Everyone ready? Good. While you look each other in the eyes, try to communicate to your partner what they mean to you. Communicate with your eyes.” The exercise (if you can call sitting on the floor and doing nothing an exercise) started and silence stretched through the room.

At first they both kept their teasing looks and smiles on their faces, both making fun of the idea to communicating through their eyes. But after a few moments something shifted. _Communicate to your partner what they mean to you._ Isak looked at Even’s clear sparkly blue eyes and something in him melted. What Even meant to him? He meant the world. All his dorky little quirks, the embarrassing songs he serenaded Isak with, the old and cheesy movies he made Isak watch and about which he could hold a passionate speech for hours, all the times Isak had woken up from a bad dream or couldn’t fall asleep and Even had been there. Had held his hand and stroked his back and combed those lovely fingers through his hair. All the post-it notes he found everywhere in his school books with little drawings on them of the two of them or Isak with Jonas or Isak with Sana or Isak with Even’s parents. All the times Even had made him feel like he was the most precious and perfect person to walk the earth. All of it, _all of Even_ meant the world.

Isak saw how Even’s eyes grew soft and loving and he felt a million sparks go off in his stomach. His head felt fuzzy with the idea that Even was thinking the same stuff about him right now. That Even loved him just as much as he did him. Isak placed his hands that were laying on his knees on the ground beside him and pushed himself forward, closer to Even.

Their knees knocked gently against each other and Even’s eyes got smaller when his mouth widened into a fond smile. His teeth showing which normally made Isak’s eyes zip down to the lips of his boy, but right now their stare was too intense to break. Even leaned forward unconsciously which brought them even closer.

The proximity was so small that Isak felt himself go a bit cross eyed, but he didn’t want to lean back. It was all he could do not to climb into Even’s lab and wrap his arms and legs around him. He knew Even would chuckle warmly at him and bring his own arms around his back. He’d whisper “ _See, you’re my baby monkey”_ with his deep voice, only meant to be heard by Isak, and…

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_  they both jumped when the alarm of Lisle-or-what-ever went off.

“Woah,” Isak let out, sounding as breathless as he felt. He heard Even breath out a laugh as he closed the distance between them by leaning forward, giving Isak a gentle kiss.

“Yeah,” Even agreed and he sounded just as breathless as Isak.

“That was awkward, huh?” Magnus said loudly beside them, gaining him a relieved chuckle from the rest of the room. Isak and Even both smiled in his direction but after that exchanged a look. That wasn’t awkward. That was intense.

“Good. Everyone stay seated. Now that you told your partner non-verbally what you think of them, it’s time to use words!”

Even made a small gasp as if he had been waiting for that forever and Isak could just barely cover up his laugh with a cough. Slapping his back Even looked more than satisfied of himself for making him laugh. Isak couldn’t help but adore this idiot.

“Tell your partner three things you love about them. Three characteristics that made you fall for them or made you love them even more.” The woman rolled up and down on her feet as she said this, clearly the most excited about all of this from the entire room.

“I can’t name just three things.” Even complained, putting both his hands on each of Isak’s knees. Isak rolled his eyes.

“It’s not your cheesiness, that’s for sure.”

Even leaned back and put one of his hands on his chest, offended. “Excuse me, you told me I am the man of your life and _I’m_  the cheesy one?”

“That was more than half a year ago.” Isak protested and went to grab the hand on Even’s chest, placing it back on his knee, leaving his own over it.

“Oh, so that has changed?” Even asked, brows high. Isak shrugged, pursing his lips to keep from smiling. “Maybe.”

“Is it too late to switch partners?” Even asked and pretended to look around the room. Isak giggled and tugged on the hand he still held. “Nei. You are the best thing in my life, Evi.”

Even looked back at him, a mix of wonder and fondness in his eyes, as if he was a bit taken by surprise by Isak switching from their banter to this.

“Three things.” Isak said to divert the attention from himself, his cheeks a bit pinker than before. “Go.”

Even grinned but nodded after a second longer of intensely looking at him.

“Hmmm. I love your loyalty,” Even said and counted it off with his fingers of the hand Isak wasn’t holding in a firm grip. “Your patience. Aaaand” his eyes growing teasing again, “your squishy nose.”

Isak looked at him startled for a second, still very much occupied with his faltering heart at the first two statements, before he threw his free hand up. He sputtered out a laugh and shook his head, huge grin betraying his outrage.

“Hva faen, Even?” He asked, which got him an innocent look.

“You are meant to point out characteristic. And don’t call it squishy. Eskild does that.”

Even shook his head, gesturing Isak to stop, “Eskild got that from me. I said it first.”

“You said it first.” Isak’s voice was disbelieving.

“Ja.” Even shrugged with a proud smile on his face, as if he expected praise.

“I repeat: hva faen, Even.”

“What? I love your nose! Remember when I told you it was my favourite part of you?”he said an and reached up to Isak’s face – or rather, to his nose – and stroked over his nose with his thumb. “It’s the softest! And just so bendy. It’s perfect,” he finished his explanation, not putting his hand down but continued to press into Isak’s nose.

“You’re ridiculous,” Isak said, sounding more nasal than usual, but leaned a bit into the touch. His boyfriend was officially the strangest person he knew – he loved it.

“It’s still against the rules to name a physical attribute,” Isak protested which made Even roll his eyes for once.

“Pfff. Oh physical attribute. Mr. big words. Ok, you can name two characteristics and one physical attribute, too.”

Isak nodded his ok, Even’s hand finally stopped to squish the nose and slid to Isak’s neck instead.

“Ok,” Isak started, “so, I love your hands,” he said and held one finger up to signalize one.

“And second-“

“My hands?” Even grinned widely, his eyes almost vanishing from the force of it. He lifted the hand that was on Isak’s neck and wiggled his fingers.

“This hand?” Isak rolled his eyes and grabbed for it, entwining their fingers of both hands.

“Both of them, yes.”

Even’s smile grew soft and he leaned forward a bit but not crossing the distance, which left Isak to initiate a kiss (which he did, of course). So, after two (or five) pecks Isak continued, “Your positivity and your strength.”

Even’s face sobered a bit at that and Isak saw him swallow and then, to his surprise, there was a slight blush on Even’s cheeks.

Even was barely ever shy or blushy and when it happened it made something primal bloom in Isak. He wanted to just throw Even over his shoulder and lock them into their bedroom for the rest of the week.

Isak squeezed Even’s hands and leaned forward again, nuzzling his nose over the pink tinged cheeks of his boy.

“You’re cute.” Isak murmured against Even’s skin and closed his eyes when he places tiny kisses from one cheek over Even’s lips to the other cheek.  
  
  


_Some time later that day:_

They were at a party, Isak and Even sitting on a wide couch with Jonas. Mahdi and Magnus sitting on the little couch table in front of them.

“You two seem even more cozy than usual,” Mahdi noted, handing the joint over to Magnus.

Isak looked to Even at Mahdi’s comment and couldn’t help the lovey-dovey smile that took over his face. They were not only sitting close, but almost half of Isak’s back was pressed against Even’s chest, hand on Even’s leg.

Even had his arm around Isak’s shoulder and his hand lay flat against Isak’s stomach.

Even mirrored his fond expression and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Isak’s nose. Isak’s eyes drooped shut at this.

In the back of his head he registered Magnus telling (complaining to) Jonas and Mahdi all about the trust seminar, but Isak’s focus was pulled back to Even when the hand on his stomach began to gently stroke over it. Isak hummed his contentment and melted further into Even.


	10. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One that happens at Night  
> \- The One with the Paint  
> \- The One with the Tea  
> \- The One with the Guitar  
> \- Text: Eskild x Sana (how it should have been)  
> \- Text: Isak x Sana 
> 
> \- Bonus: The AU with the Elevator

**The One that happens at Night**  
  


  * Isak and Even are laying cuddled up in their cozy bed, both needing the warmth bc they forgot to close the balcony doors and the fresh rainy air is spreading through their small flat  

  * Even is the little spoon 
  * Isak has not only his arm wrapped around Even but also his leg over Even’s hip
  * they both sleep deeply and have the best dreams (of one another)



 

 

* * *

 

  
**The One with the Paint**

  
“So, for my art school application I need a favour.” Even said, huge bite of his breakfast toast in his mouth as he spoke. It shouldn’t be endearing and yet Isak smiled dopily at him.   
  
“Sure, whatever you need.” Isak said and took a sip of his coffee. Even nodded and smiled his thanks.  
   
“They say we should paint what we love, as close to life-size as possible,” Even began to explain and Isak curled his lips to one side, giving Even a smug smile.   
  
“So you need a 180-something cm canvas?” Isak teased and Even grinned.   
  
“Nei, exactly. Since you are too tall to fit onto a normal sized canvas, I thought I would just put a lot of paint on your butt and we’d press that onto the canvas.”  
  
Isak choked on his coffee. After he regained some breathing capabilities he croaked out “The- The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?”  
  
Even shrugged, pretty unimpressed by his boyfriend nearly dying. “On your butt.”   
  
Isak looked at him in shock. Then “Isn’t that… Isn’t that a bit- are you sure?” he felt himself blush.   
  
Even looked at him, eyebrows raised and blinked a couple of times. When the silence stretched out Isak lifted his hand in a  _what?_  gesture and furrowed his brows.   
  
“Baby, I have done a lot of different things with and to your butt, and the moment you get all shy about it is when I want to put paint on it?” Even asked incredulously but a kind smile spread slowly over his face.

“You’re weird.” He chuckled with a fond voice and reached across the table to pinch Isak’s nose, who huffed out his protest.   
  
“I’m weird? _I’m_  weird, Even? You want to press my butt on a fucking canvas!  _You’re_  weird.”   
  
Even laughed and with the hand that was still on Isak’s side of the table brushed a wild curl of blond hair out of Isak’s forehead.  
   
“Only if you feel comfortable with it.” Even said with a gentle voice and a wink(-attempt).  
  
  
~~(Isak did, and it looked abstract and amazing).~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Tea**  
  


“What are you grinning about?” Asked Even’s amused voice directly at Isak’s ear as he came up behind him.

Isak was standing in their kitchen, in the middle of making Even tea (his newly learned skill), when Sana had written him back about Yousef.

Even’s arms, now wrapped around Isak, were warm and homey and made Isak lean back against his chest. Hiding the phone screen from Even he turned his head to look at him, smile playing on his lips.

“Nothing.” he answered. Even raised his brows at that.

“Nothing?” Even repeated unconvinced and pinched into Isak’s sides playfully, making him squirm a bit in Even’s arms.

“Just secret best bud business.” Isak gave up and Even answered with a"Hmmhm.“ and didn’t press further. They swayed gently from side to side, Even pulling him impossibly closer into him.

"I made you tea.” Isak mumbled after a while at which Even gave a mock gasp.

“You spoil me, Baby.”

Isak snorted at that and nodded as he moved to take out the bag (and left droplets of tea all over the counter).

“I really do. It’s the french one by the way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Guitar**

  
This one happened when Isak and Even finally unboxed all their stuff (it really wasn’t this much stuff and they didn’t tell Even’s parents how long it really took them to unbox it all – not weeks, months).  
  
After a few boxes of clothes and plates Isak came across the guitars that had been hanging on Even’s wall in his old room. He looked at Even – who took a not so deserved break from organizing their laundry into the closet – and held it up a bit.

“Teach me how to play?”

Even looked up from where he lay in star fish position on their bed. He raised his brows.   
  
“Teach you how to play?” he repeated. Isak nodded and made his way, across all the stuff that littered the ground, over to their bed and crawled beside Even. Isak crossed his legs under him and his knee lay over Even’s thigh, who sat up when Isak made himself comfortable beside him.

“What do you mean,  _‘teach you to play’_. You told me you can play the guitar? Didn’t you tell me Jonas taught you how?” Even asked and laughed a bit, his face crinkly with the grin on his face. Isak knew Even already knew the answer to his question so he rolled his eyes.

“Well,” he started and a sheepy smile spread over his face “I may have made up that Jonas taught me to impress you.”

Even gasped in mock shock and nudged Isak’s knee with his hand. “What!”   
Isak snorted and then gestured impatiently to the guitar on his lab.

“So?” he asked and Even leaned in to nuzzle his nose along Isak’s jaw. “Of course, baby.”   
  
Even changed his position and sat behind Isak, his long legs on each side of him, which Isak observed with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Even.” Isak’s voice warned.   
  
“What?” his boyfriend asked innocently and Isak shook his head, even though a huge smile spread on his face that was audible in his voice when he continued.   
  
“Don’t turn this into some cheesy movie scene. I really want to know how to play. Don’t pull any  _‘oh I can show you’_ shit that turns into a make out session.” 

Even laughed and wrapped his arms around Isak’s middle, hugging him tightly.   
  
“Well you just ruined it.” Even replied, still laughing under his breath and tugged his chin over Isak’s shoulder.  
  
“There was nothing to ruin there. Now, teach me, you dork.” Isak persisted but also turned is head to give Even a quick and noisy cheek kiss. He was a dork, but he was his dork.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Text: Eskild x Sana (how it should have been)**

****  
Eskild: Hei sana and welcome to our first chat!!!  
Wanted to ask what youre plans are with the cute non-muslim boy   
Need some more Guru advicing?   
  


**Sana:**  Hei and nei  


**Eskild:** what??   
What’s your plan of action then??  


**Sana:** He’s leaving on saturday for the summer ;)  


**Eskild:**  oh   
But SanananA   
SanananA banananA   
That doesnt mean thats the end of it?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Text: Isak x Sana**  
  


**Isak:**  Sanaaaaaa  
  
**Sana:**  yes?  
  
**Isak:**  Even is meeting the guys of your crush tomorrow   
Should he ask   
  
**Sana:**  What? Nei!   
Ask what?   
  
**Isak:**  if he crushes you back girl   
  
**Sana:**  i repeat: nei   
why are you so invested in my love life   
is the married life boring already?  
  
**Isak:**  hahaha  
i just want to see you happy  
as best buds do <3  
  
**Sana:** thanks best bud   
<3  
but no   
tell Even no   
Isak  
did you tell him no?  
  
**Isak:**  jeez   
yes i told him no   
its chill   
but go get that boy 

 

 

* * *

 

_  
Bonus:_

**The AU with the Elevator**

  
The setting is an AU where Isak is in his 3rd year and Even is a student at UiO annnnnd yeah… :P  ~~if you dont like it feel free to yell at me <3~~   
  
Isak looked at the orange number change in the small elevator. The thing was making sounds as if it was offensive that someone really still wanted to ride in it.  _Stop at the 3, stop at the 3, stop at the- Yes!_

The thing was, Isak was living in a little shitty apartment on the fifth floor of an old building. His flat was directly under the roof which meant small windows and a low hanging ceiling. But he liked it. It was better than living with his parents and after Noora came back from London and Eskild got a boyfriend it got just too crowded for him in kollektivet.

His favourite thing about his new place though, was the fact that sometimes, when he took the elevator at in the morning and sometimes in evening (ok, Isak may or may not has the exact time narrowed down) he was joined by the hottest guy he has ever seen.

_Number 3_ , like Jonas called him, (ever since he told him about the guy that lived on the third floor of his building when he was more than a little drunk) was tall – taller than him – had the most stunning blue eyes and blond hair that was always styled to perfection.

So, naturally, when the doors opened on the third floor Isak’s stomach made a little flip as his eyes fell on the very familiar denim jacket (did number 3 ever wear anything else? – no. Did Isak complain? – no.) The guy smiled a polite hello which made Isak forget how to properly inhale and he coughed a bit. The space in the elevator was small but at the same time not small enough for them to stand _really_  close. Bummer.

Number 3 moved to push the button when he saw that the one for the ground floor was already pushed. He looked up surprised at Isak. “You’re going down, too?”

“Uuh” Ok, Isak didn’t know much about elevator etiquette, but what was so surprising about him going down? But this thought was only in the back of his head because wow, ok, this marked the first time he heard the guy’s voice.  _Deep._

Isak nodded and tried to hold the blush from spreading over his face. The guy was still looking at him.   
  
“Yeah, uh, to a party.”  _Oh my god. Shut up! Number 3 didn’t care where he was heading, Jesus_. He pulled in his lips and squinted his eyes a bit as he looked at his feet. Well, only about 6 seconds of this awkwardness to go. He felt both relief and disappointment at that fact.

But then there was a very strange, very loud and very scary groan from the steel cage around them. With a  _thud_ the elevator stopped. There was a beat of silence.

“What the fuck?” The guy said next to him, his eyes wide. He moved to the buttons and pushed the one for the ground floor repeatedly. Isak thought better than to point out that that seemed more than useless.

“Seems like we’re stuck.” Isak mumbled and almost took a startled step back when number 3’s head whipped around. “What??” his voice wasn’t so deep anymore and Isak almost felt guilty that he had pointed that fact out (even though it was rather obvious).

“Uh, let’s try the emergency thing.” Isak said and went to stand next to number 3. His shoulder brushing against the hot guy’s and well swoon.

After the second try they were forwarded to a helpline. The woman on the other side of the speaker thing told them it would take about 2 hours for someone to come and get them out. At that number 3 made a chocked sound and said “Oh god.” under his breath. Isak was pretty ok with it. He obviously wasn’t the biggest fan of being stuck in an elevator but he also had no problem with tight spaces.

The guy next to him though, started pacing (which, giving the small space, meant basically that he made a step and turned around again). Fingers carded through his hair again and again, a nervous gesture.

“Ar- Are you ok?” Isak asked tentatively and frowned a bit when the guy bent over and put his hands on his knees.

“I- I don’t think I can breathe.”

“Oh.”  _Wow, Isak. Brilliant comforting there._

“Uhm, ok. Let’s sit down.” Isak said and went over to him, putting a hand on his back, ignoring the electric feeling that went through him at the contact. They sat down and the guy frantically went to peel out of his jacket. Isak helped him when his arm got stuck in one sleeve and afterwards hesitated a second before putting his hand back on the back of the guy.

“Ok, uh, let’s breathe. In and out.” He said, and number 3 nodded but gasped for air right afterwards. Isak randomly remembered a gif he had seen, where there was a bigger and smaller getting ball, counting the seconds each time up to four that had the caption “breathe”. Ok, he could do that.

“Breathe with me. Four seconds in.” He said and made a show of taking a deep inhale while he tipped his fingers on the guy’s back. “And out.”

Those blue eyes focused on his face after a few rounds and the guy nodded. Slowly he got him to adapt to his breathing rhythm and calm down a bit. Isak let his hand stay on his back for a little while longer and stroked over the fabric of his shirt gently.

“So, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” he began but stopped as he saw how pale number 3 got at those words. Distraction! He needed a distraction!   
  
“So, what kind of music do you like.” Isak cringed.  _This was the best he got, huh?_

But it caught the other boy so off guard that he didn’t fall back into panicking. “What music- Nas?” He answered and nodded afterwards, when it had come out mor like a question.

“Nas?” Isak asked. He felt the strong urge to open up spotify and look that band up until he knew every song of them in his sleep. There was a little disbelieving look in the blue eyes in front of him.

“Have you never heard of Nas?” At this question Isak felt himself blush and a small smile crept over the face of the guy.

“I have!” He protested but cast his eyes down and shrugged. “I – I have heard of them.” The smile on the face of number 3 got bigger. “Hmm. Of him.” He corrected. A teasing look in his eyes. Isak felt his own eyes widen.  _Fuck. Not a band_. How did this guy go from panic attack to flirty in under a minute.  _Wait, no not flirty,_  Isak scolded himself.  _Teasing._

“I’m Even, by the way.” 

“Even.” Before he could form a coherent thought, Isak had already repeated the name back to him – to  _Even_. It suited him.

Even’s brows shot up and the smile stayed on his face. “And you are…?”

“Oh! Uh, Isak. I’m Isak.”

“Halla, Isak.” Even said and the soft way he said his name made Isak’s head dizzy. 

After that they talked. Isak told himself that Even was just into the conversation so much because he tried to calm himself down and ignore the fact that they were still stuck. But then Even would look at him in this intense way and not look away that the butterflies in Isak’s stomach went wild.

Sometimes Even’s eyes would jump around at the grey walls surrounding them and his breathing would get more shallow, but Isak would put his hand back between his shoulder blades and ask him other stuff about himself or went on rambling about himself.

So, now he knew what Even studied (Film and Media) and how old he was (21), what his favourite color was (blue) and his favourite food (Lasagne). And a bunch of stuff more. Despite the fact that Even still looked pale and exhausted, he was still animatedly taking part in the conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Even said suddenly, voice low. He looked at Isak from where his head rested at the wall behind him.

“Don’t be sorry! There is nothing bad about being scared about- “ Isak reassured him, stroking his hand - that now lay on Even’s arm - up and down as he was interrupted by Even.

“No. I mean I know. And thank you. But-“ he shrugged before he continued, ”this is not how I planned your first impression of me.”

_Oh._  “Wh- What do you mean?” Isak asked breathlessly, not sure where he found the courage or the voice since there was a huge lump in his throat.

Even curled his lips to the side, a shy smile flew over his face.

“I wanted you to-“ Suddenly the elevator groaned again and shook. Both of them looked at each other wide eyed, then the doors opened with an innocent ping, as if nothing happened.

_You got to be fucking kidding. Even wanted him to??? What???_ Isak and Even both scrambled to their feed and Even quickly grabbed for his jacket and stepped off, taking a big breath in when he was out of the elevator. He slumped his shoulders a bit and let out a relieved laugh.

“Ah! I am really never getting into that thing again.” Even said, pointing accusingly at the elevator Isak now stepped off, too. Isak answered with a weak smile. Well, there went his chances of running in to Even  _by accident._

Even’s gaze stayed on him and Isak again felt a flutter in his stomach at the intense blue eyes. “Are you…” Even trailed of, bit his lip and looked at his shoes, one foot shoving at some dirt on the floor, before he returned his eyes to Isak. “Are you up to grab a beer with me?”

It was a lost cause to try and simmer down the wide smile that Isak felt on his lips. He wouldn’t want to anyway since this got Even to light up and a huge grin that made the sides of his eyes crinkle up take over his face. Maybe he didn’t need the old elevator to get to see Even after all.

 

 

_— 2 months later_  
  
“Baaaby. Can you give me my shoe back?” Even rolled his eyes. A gesture he has adapted from his boyfriend of two months.   
  
Isak, who currently held Even’s right shoe hostage, stepped out of his small flat and walked backwards to the open doors of the elevator.  
   
“Evi, it’s been two months. You need to get over it. My legs can’t take to walk up five flights of stairs every day.”   
  
“If you would just stay at my place, you would only have to walk up three.” Even shrugged as he slowly edged closer to Isak, who stood in the middle of the doors so they would stay open. 

“Can you give me my shoe back now? We need to go to meet your friends.” Even tried to make his voice sound exasperated but it came out fond nontheless.   
  
Isak grinned and took a step back into the elevator. “Come over here and make me.” 


	11. Part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with the Moment between Mahdi and Even   
> \- Text: Isak x Sana  
> \- The One in the Morning   
> \- The One with Isak’s Flowerknowledge  
> \- Text: Boysquad  
> \- The One where Even appreciates Isak’s looks   
> \- Text: Boysquad on Isak's Birthday  
> \- Text: Isak x Eskild on Isak's Birthday   
> \- The One with Isak's present-table  
> \- The One with Despacito  
> \- The One Even's Parents and Isak

**The One with the Moment between Mahdi and Even**   
  
  
Something to lighten the mood:

  * Mahdi once came over to Evak’s place for a pre game, but Isak and Jonas and Mags were running late  

  * Even wasnt feeling 100% that day and was a blanket burrito when he came in (Even had opened the door and buzzed Mahdi in but then retreated to his former place, sitting on the bed with his back against the head board)    

  * Until then, Mahdi had not seen Even be down or down-ish and at first it was very awkward bc Even didn’t talk and only gave him a tired and weak smile when he attempted to make conversation  

  * So Mahdi decided to do what he always did as a child, when his mom was stressed and he wanted her to cheer up    

  * Mahdi made waffles  

  * And at first Even didn’t feel like it but the heavy delicous waffle smell made his stomach grumble  

  * So they ate (”Even, my man, dig in!”)   

  * And Mahdi noticed that Even relaxed when he talked but seemingly didn’t have the energy to talk back   

  * So he just rambled on  

  * Which let to Even being the first person to learn that Mahdi lowkey wanted to become a chef  

  * And when a few days later Even was feeling better, they discussed various recepies  

  * And thats the story how every tuesday Mahdi comes over now, and the two of them cook together  

  * (Isak is loving it bc FOOD and Even is so excited and well CUTE but of course rolls his eyes and joins in when Jonas and Mags drag their ‘ _dinner dates’_ )



 

 

* * *

 

 

**Text: Isak x Sana**  
  


Yousef (being Yousef) walked Sana home. And when she finally - after long looks and gentle smiles - made her way up and walked through the door, there was Even. He was sitting among the other Balloonboys, all of them eating kebab, being their usual loud selves and laughing, laughing, laughing. 

Sana greeted them with a dimply smile and raised brows before she fished her phone out.

**Sana:**  I found Even   
you really need to get him a tracker if he keeps running off   
  
**Isak:** hahah   
so they are at yours?  
  
**Sana:**  yes  
want to come by?  
  
**Isak:** nei  
he should hang with them alone for now   
  
**Sana:**  youre a good boyfriend   
  
**Isak:** the best   
  
**Sana:**  now youre exaggerating   
  
**Isak:**  
 

**  
Sana:**  but youre the best bud   
  
**Isak:** yessss <3   
takk sanasol  
  
**Sana:**  <3 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One in the Morning**  
  
  
_The way Isak sees himself in the morning (if he can open his eyes long enough):_

  * a mess
  * his shirt is crumbled
  * his hair is in wild disarray, strands sticking up in awkward angles
  * his eyes are small and almost always sticky from sleep
  * his skin is a mixture of paleness and red blotches
  * his face slightly puffy   




_The way Even sees Isak in the morning_

  * a miracle 
  * his crumbled shirt makes Isak look so cozy and he is just  _so warm_
  * his soft blond curls endearingly ruffled 
  * his usually bright green eyes beady and still a little dazed 
  * his face sporting a cute blush on those high cheekbones
  * his mouth always drawn into a pout (and anyway, the way his boy glares at the world or who ever invented mornings makes him look like a disgruntled kitten and makes Even go weak in the knees and his stomach flip and his heart swell and press a thousand kisses all over Isak’s face, where a slow smile spreads at the received affection)



 

 

* * *

 

**The One with Isak’s Flowerknowledge**

 

Ok but Isak might not have spoken up just now but he does get flowers all the time !! OK?? Ok!  
  
First it starts with Isak asking “Babe, can you grab flowers for your mom on your way home?” -  “Sure!” 

And next thing you know Even hands him a bunch of flowers with a cheek kiss and a cheesy one liner (what those are varies, but its always cheesy, bc yes). 

And he wouldn’t have imagined it for himself but soon he knows all the flower names and which he prefers (strelitzia, he likes the more ‘strange looking’ ones, as Even puts it). So when one day Magnus is a bit overwhelmed with the idea of getting Vilde some flowers for their anniversairy, he shrugs and is just like: 

“Well, you can’t go wrong with gerbera, they are uncomplicated and happy. But with Vilde I guess you could do something more like azaleas or gladiolus. Something that looks nice and maybe smells good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Text: Boysquad**  


**Jonas:**  soo … just a quick head ups   
Emma will come to the Eid thing too   
  
**Magnus:**  hæ???  
  
**Mahdi:**  what?  
  
**Jonas:**  im kind of dating her   
  
**Magnus:**  WHAT  
WHATTTTTTT  
**  
Mahdi:** emma? as in isak’s emma?  
  
**Isak:**  was never my emma   
  
**Even:**  Emma?  
Emma Larzen?  
  
**Isak:** Even   
  
**Even:** :)   
what? :)   
  
**Isak:**  chill   
  
**Even:**  :)   
Im super chill? :) :)   
  
**Mahdi:**  Even, just using those smilies is creeping me out, man  
  
**Magnus:**  EVEN IS PISSSSED   
  
**Even:**  no  
:)   
  
**Isak:**    
its chill   
really J, its chill  
right babe?   
  
**Even:**  sure   
:)  

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**The One where Even appreciates Isak’s looks**  
  


Isak sat at their table, cheek smushed against his fist where his head rested against it, brows slightly pulled together from concentration and bottom lip pulled in a bit, which gave him just the tiniest pout.

From Even’s place opposite him he couldn’t see Isak’s eyes, which dang it bc  _GREEN_  but also  _yay_  bc like this he had a full on view of those dark and full lashes.

Even’s chin lay atop of his palm and at the sight of his boy he couldn’t hold in a dreamy sigh that made Isak look up with raised brows.

When he saw the fond and intense look in those crystal blue eyes, a little pink spread over those fine high cheekbones. (It’s been over half a year and yet that dialeted-pupil-stare made Isak’s insides melt)

“What?” he asked and a confused smile played over his face. Even’s lips widened into a grin at the shyness in Isak’s voice.

He knew that Isak keened after affection and secretly loved to be gushed about but at the same time still hadn’t quite gotten used to Even doing exactly that and didn’t know how to cope with the attention.

Even shrugged without removing his head from his hand, which made it lull around a bit. Brows raised and mouth pulled into a  _oh, nothing_  gesture he just replied:

“You’re pretty.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Text: Boysquad on Isak's Birthday**  
 

**Jonas:**  happy birthday, issy  
I wish you only the best and i love you and you are my best bro

**Magnus:**  (uhm jonas?? Whattt) ISAK!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!  YOURE 18!!

**Mahdi:**  isak! happy birthday, camerad!

**Magnus:**  NOW WE HAVE A BRO TO ALWAYS GET US BEER

**Mahdi:** we had Even

**Jonas:**  and just like that, hes out

**Mahdi:** ferdi

**Jonas:**  ferdi

**Even:**  </3

**Isak:**  takkas!

**Magnus:** EVEN! How did Isak like the cake???   
Isak I helped

**Isak:**  then i shouldnt eat it probably

**Jonas:**  haha

**Magnus:** fuck you

**Isak:**  <3  
Cake was awesome Mags

**Even:**  [insert a slightly too dark pic of a happy, giddily smiling Isak with a cheesy birthday hat and a cake on his lap]

**Magnus:** <3<3<3

**Jonas:** <3<3<3

**Mahdi:** <3<3<3

**Even:** see you tomorrow night, guys  
Isak will get his present now

**Jonas:**  ;)

**Mahdi:** ;)

**Isak:**  Even!

**Magnus:** haha!!!! ;D

**Mahdi:** enjoy your man, Isak  
We love you

**Magnus:**  WE LOVE YOUU   
See you tomorrow   
Dont wear him out too much

**Jonas:**  yeah, hes old now

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Text: Isak x Eskild on Isak's Birthday**   
  


**Eskild:**  BABY JESUS!!!   
I nursed you and fed you and clothed you and now youre all grown up <3   
You deserve the world my little gay prodigy and I hope you know how much i love you and care about you and that my (basement) door is always open for your smelly self   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY   
  
**Isak:** Guru <3   
Thank you   
so much  
  
**Eskild:**  MY SON   
writing back at 00:04….  
…. is it lame? is what Even planned lame?  
bc there is no Guru?   
bc “no Eskild, I want to be alone with him at midnight”???  
  
**Isak:** hahaha  
he said that?   
  
**Eskild:** yes   
all swoopy haired and selfish  
but what did he get you?  
  
**Isak:**  will open my presents now   
  
**Eskild:** presents?? ssss? plural?  
he spoils you   
  
**Isak:** he does :)   
  
**Eskild:**  wait if you see what your favourite roommates got you   
youll wanna move right back in!!  
  
**Isak:**  seff  
love you   
  
**Eskild:**  hhhh <3 I LOVE YOU   
my little squishy kitten   
  
**Isak:**  -_-   
aaaand were done here   
  
**Eskild:**  see you tomorrow little bud   
i really am so proud of you, Isak   
:’)   
  
**Isak:** <3  
see you tomorrow 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Isak's present-table**   
  


Even made Isak a little present-table where he arranged his gifts for his boy (he had 2 smaller ones and one bigger gift, wrapped in green and blue wrapping paper) and then there were two other presents.   
  
One that was heavy and looked suspiciously like a book, wrapped in brown paper and the other one was smaller, wrapped in purple paper.   
  
Isak looked up to Even with a curious frown.   
  
“Purple is from mom, brown from dad. I told them they would see you on thursday, but mom insisted that you should get them at your actual birthday.” he added with a fond eyeroll (a move he stole from Isak when it came to his parents). Somethig in Isak’s chest fluttered and his stomach filled with warmth and he was grapped by giddy excitement.   
  
_Presents! Even and Even’s parents got him actual presents!_  
  
For Isak, his midnight celebration was absolutely magical. 

 

Oh, and Even’s mom called before he had to leave for the last day of school and Even had to more than once tab his watch to get those two to hang up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Despacito**   
  


Even was doing the dishes and Isak stood beside him to towel down when the first tunes of the over played song came on the radio.   
__  
Ay Fonsi  DY Oh Oh no, oh no Oh yeah Diridiri, dirididi Daddy Go  
  
Yup, definetly heard that one time too many, Even leaned over to switch the radio off but Isak slapped his hand away.

“Even,” Isak warned, but his voice sounded teasing as he shook his head and threw Even an offended glance.

“Don’t you dare. It’s my summer jam.” Even snorted at that. “Your what? ‘Summer jam’? Baby, who says jam anymore?” Isak made a _tsk_ sound.   
  
“Fuck you, Even. I’m cool and so is this song.” Even grins at his feisty boy and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.   
  
“You’re a nerd and this song is overrated, but I love you anyway.” Isak gasped in mock-offence and shoved Even lightly away at his chest.   
  
“This song makes you wanna  _dance_!” Isak all but exclaimed and threw the dishtowel at Even, who caught it and chuckled at Isak’s dramatically widened eyes. Isak took a step closer to Even and tugged at his frist until he gave in and turned to face Isak. He let himself be dragged toward Isak, who now put his hands on Even’s waist and swayed them exaggeratedly.  
  
When the part of _Despacito_ came (the only word Isak actually knew how to sing apart from  _puerto rico_ ) he moved in closer to Even’s and bobbed his head from side to side before he gently rubbed their noses together.

“Makes you wanna learn spanish, hm?” Even teased, face crinkly with his grin. Isak mirrored his grin but shook his head again with his brows furrowed.   
  
“Oh my god, will you let me serenade you for christ sake, Even? You are the most annoy-“ But this was the part they knew again so Isak stopped and loudly sang  _Despacito._  Even surprised him because he joined in and after that moved them even closer together and started to move his hips and took Isak along with him as the pace of the music picked up.

Flirtatiously raising his brows Isak leaned back a bit, so he could look Even in the eyes without going cross eyed.   
  
“Oh, into it after all?” he asked and Even laughed, full and happy. The deep sound made Isak feel warm and tingly all over. Even shook his head and leaned in for a quick peck to Isak’s lips.   
  
“Nei. But im pretty into you.”   
  
Isak pulled the corners of his lips down in an impressed gesture.   
  
“Smooth.”   
  
Even nodded, pleased with himself and after that leaned in for another peck (and another one and another one aaand … you get the idea).

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One Even's Parents and Isak**   
  


Just a quick reminder that today is thursday which means Isak and Even had dinner with Even’s parents. And when they arrived Isak was wrapped in the tightest and warmest hugs from Even’s mom and dad.   
  
Both gushing about him and Liv cupping Isak’s face saying “Oh, my god! Eighteen!” as if she had known him all his life and couldn’t believe how much he had grown. Even’s dad slapped Isak’s back repeatedly and muttered his agreement as Liv proceeded to compliment him.

When Even finally manages to transition them all into the living room Isak’s eyes fall on a delicious looking cake right next to four flutes of sparkling wine.   
  
(Liv had called Even about what cake Isak would want which resulted in “I think he would love chocolate cake with strawberries and cherries on top.”  Liv was quiet for a second and then asked, “strawberries and cherries?” with a disbelieving voice and after Even’s inquisitive “Hm?” she continued with “That’s a weird combination.” Even just shrugged, convinced that his mother would hear it in his voice when he replied, “He’s a weird boy.”)   
  
And they stuck 18 candles into the cake and made him blow them out and wish for something (Isak wasn’t allowed to tell anyone what he wished for - which he was told by three loud speaking-over-oneanother Bech Næsheims).   
  
Afterwards they sang happy birthday for him - of course Isak blushed a bit and said “oooh you don’t have to” but had the biggest grin on his face as they did - and Even’s heart swelled when he saw how absolutely happy Isak looked.

 

 


	12. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One where Isak reads to Even  
> \- The One where they play True American  
> \- The One where the Boysquad reacts to the Video

**The One where Isak reads to Even**  
  
Right now Isak isn’t asleep, he has his nose buried deep in the huge sciency book about the universe Even’s dad got him for bis birthday. The soft blond swoops of Even’s hair slightly tickling at his chin bc his head is resting on Isak’s chest. It started with Isak reading to Even and Even sometimes humming or making little ‘oh?’ comments to keep Isak going, but after Even’s breathing had been calm and steady and deep for a while, Isak had resumed to read silently. His hand stroking Even’s arm absentmindedly until he has to turn another page.

Also, can you believe that Even’s favourite sound is Isak’s voice? So he ‘forces’ Isak to read to him all the time. And its just a soft rumble in their quiet flat and Isak will stroke his hair and Even will be surrounded by warmth and the smell of the love of his life and will just fall asleep with a gentle smile. Bc life is good…nei, life is a miracle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One where they play True American**

It started out as one of the most normal pregames. They all planned to go to some party with Eskild and Eva later and the boys were at Isak’s and Even’s and had brought a lot of beer (even though Isak now was a bit offended because he finally was able to do that officially and wanted to do it but then again, he knew he would never see the money of those dudes before the year was over).

So, after they all settled in their usual pregame at Evak’s places (Mahdi, Isak and Magnus at the little table, Even and Jonas on pillows on the floor, their backs against the bed), they somehow got to the point where Magnus asked “Did anyone of you shotgun before?”.

This resulted in Isak’s head whipping around as he shot a warning look towards Even who grinned in his beer and raised his brows innocently as if to say what? And Jonas to ask, “What you mean with weed?” at which Isak relaxed visibly.   
  
“No, what? No, I meant shotgunning a beer.” Mags explained and Mahdi nodded. “Yeah, you mean where you put the pencil in it and then open it.” Mags nodded and pointed a finger at Mahdi gesturing his agreement.   
  
“Yes! Exactly! You ever done that before, Mahdi?” Magnus voice was excited (when was it not, though?) as he asked that. Mahdi shook his head.   
  
“No, man. I just know it from this show, New Girl.”

“Oh, I love that show!” Came Even’s voice (the moment he didn’t have something to say about shows or movies was yet to come), Isak rolled his eyes. “You mean this ridiculous game they play there?”   
  
So, this is how they ended up playing True American. Of course they googled the rules which let them to find, there are indeed no real rules to the game. At one point Mahdi held his phone in the air and signaled them to all stop talking.   
  
“Ok, ok. Let’s just make up our own rules. We have five stations where each of us starts out and three obstacles between those and whatever you can find but you have to move on. Just whoever’s turn it is asks a question and we have to write it down and whoever is wrong needs to move forward. When you’re at the next station you need to take another beer and you can’t have more than two beers in your hand which means you need to chug if it comes to that. Oh, and the floor is lava, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Jonas replies and exchanged a grinning but eyerolling look with Isak. But Isak’s face morphed into pure fondness when he heard an excited giggle come from Even who rubbed his hands together and bounced bounced bounced up and down.

So, they placed the table in the middle and put the beer on it and after that decided on official obstacles in the tiny flat (pillows, chairs, duvet, the bed, basically everything was ok except from the tv stand and the table as they all agreed).

Isak and Mahdi took place on chairs, Magnus was on a pillow, Jonas on the bed and Even was sitting on a sideboard (this obstacle took the longest to convince the boys of as official).  

“Haha! Awesome!” Magnus exclaimed as Isak had all handed them pencils and they took their positions.

“What exactly happens now again?” Asked Jonas – they’ve gone over it at least three times already, so he was met with a lot of groans. Jonas lifted his arms to gesture sorry! And rolled his eyes again.

“We shotgun the beer.” Said isak, wiggling the can he was holding towards Jonas and Even added “Mags counts down from four to one and shouts JFK and we answer with FDR. First to finish their beer is the one that starts the game.”

Magnus lighted up (even more) at that and clapped his hands together. “I get to shout JFK?” he looked so happy that all the boys just smiled and nodded. “Awesome! Ok! Ready?” Again, all of nodded after they took position, pencil in place.   
  
“Four, three, two, one, JFK!” dutifully the other answered with shouting “FRD!” and rammed their pencils in the beer. Mags, Isak and Mahdi got it right (which means they turned the beer can around before they hit the pencil in) but Even and Jonas didn’t which means before they could put their mouths on the can they were splashed with beer. (They may or may not have screeched while this happened, which may or may not resulted in Mahdi choking on his beer because he was laughing so hard.)

The game was basically a mixture of the best friend game and childhood memories of the floor is lava and their faces were soon red from laughing and when Jonas almost slipped on a pillow and caught himself with a hand on the floor. Isak, Mahdi and Mags all made “HGM!” sounds – all had their mouths full with beer – and pointed at him. While Even shrugged and said “Guess your hand is gone.”

“What?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Just don’t use it anymore.” Isak put in and Jonas shook his head with a frown,   
  
“But I’m holding two beers and need to climb on stuff!”   
  
Mags turned to look at a spot in the middle as if he was in an episode of the office and said: “And that kids, is why you shouldn’t touch molten hot lave.”

Which they all complained about was the ridiculous of obstacles Even found. He had the longest legs by a mile (“literally!” as Mags yelled) and could easily go from one station to the other and found safe places everywhere. Isak got nervous every time he chose something where it looked like he could fall like a windowsill and they all pleaded the case to exclude the ‘if you find a safe place you’re good’ rule after Even managed to balance on a freaking pot with the plant Liv got them (Isak lifted a finger in warning bc it was his birthday plant ok?? Don’t you hurt it, Even!).

The questions were mostly harmless: what’s your favourite breakfast food (which got them a revival of the pancakes vs. waffles discussion), longest relationship, favourite spice (at which both Isak and Even grinned and Isak exclaimed KARDEMOMME! Which had him drink 3 punishment sips because well now he already said it), what’s the thing you always have with you and so on.

Then of course there were the not so harmless questions: wildest position you ever tried, where was your most awkward/badly timed boner in public (“In English, all Isak’s fault” – “Whatttt??”), best blow job of your life, who took your virginity (when Even answered that with both Isak and Sonja you bet’cha that Isak – because he had a lot of beer and after a few he didn’t blush so easily anymore – looked smug and received high fives from Mahdi and Jonas (which was almost impossible from their different stations) and Magnus lifted both arms in the air and exclaimed “I finally have an answer!” before Even winked (attempted, he attempted to wink) and said “Are you sure?” Which left Magnus confused and Isak laughing.

So, when they finally made their way to meet up with Eskild and Eva, they were long passed tipsy and more than on the way to drunk. Mahdi walked in the middle of Mags and Jonas, an arm around both of them and told them over and over that he loved them both to pieces. Mags gushed about Vilde with a dreamy look on his face and Jonas nodded and agreed but at the same time was in the middle of a completely different monologue about capitalism.

Isak and Even were so tangled in one another that it was actually a miracle that they could even move. Both just nuzzled and hugged and gave each other sloppy, sticky kisses.

(Eskild and Eva were no different so all was good - It. was. fun.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One where the Boysquad reacts to the Video**

_They’re at a party, smoking, Mahdi, Mags and Jonas on one couch, Evak on another opposite them :) They are sitting there, letting the smoke fill their lungs and making their chests feel heavy Jonas found a litte pink book laying under the glass coffee table. Turns out, its one of those cheesy friend-books where your friends can write stuff about them down and naturally they decided to give it a go._  
  
  
“Favourite movie?” Mahdi read and Magnus went through his hair with both his hands, blowing his cheeks up and letting the air go.   
  
“Gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann.” He finally answerend and Mahdi and Jonas chuckled beside him.   
  
“What? Magnus? That can’t be your favourite movie.” with an eyeroll Isak let himself slumb back on the couch. Magnus frowned and shrugged. “Eeeh, why not? I’ve watched it about fifty times.”   
  
Jonas nodded and said “Yeah, me too.” and Mahdi added “Yes, somewhere around that number.” 

Isak scrunched up his face and looked at his friends disbelievingly because  _wtf?_ But before he could really be dramatic about it he felt Even beside him sit up.   
  
“You have?” The way he asked this made Isak’s instincts to wrap himself around his boyfriend to shield him from the world rise up. Even’s voice sounded shy and surprised and hopefull and now he had the audacity to blush slightly -  _cute!_  
  
Even normally wasn’t flustered easily and when he was Isak just felt the stronge urge to be nearer and so he scooched closer - they were already sitting close, but now he sat up and pressed his leg against Even’s and put his arm over Even’s back, hand on his hip.   
  
“Yes! It’s so amazing, man!” Mags exclaimed and the other two agreed with eager nods while they passed the joint around.   
  
Even’s grin was nearly blinding. “What was your favourite part?” The way he fidgeted with his hands told Isak that he wasn’t just fishing for compliments but was really interested and curious what the guys would say. He put his free hand over Even’s restless ones.  

  
“Mine was when you throw each other kisses.” Mahdi voiced, face somber and Jonas made a “hmmm” sound and nodded. “Mine was when he was his usual dramatic self in the car. And I-“ Jonas was interrupted by Magus, “right at the start?” – “Yeah, the first scene. And he is so annoying with his nerves and his dramatics and I would have just got annoyed but Even, you just look at him as if he hung the moon. Touched me.” Mahdi and Magnus nodded again. Isak looked at his friends a little slack jawed and speechless. Because ... uhhh this whole situation was weird.

 

“Oooh! You know what mine was though?” when Magnus exclaimed that he clapped his hands together once and bounced a bit up and down. “My fave was when he lifted you up? Like, what?! I had no idea he could do that.”

  
“Almost burst his jeans, though.” Mahdi put in which had them all snort their laughter. Even grinned so much his eyes almost vanished and he practically glowed.

 

Isak shook his head. When he first saw the video he was so amazed by it that he didn’t even think of the boys or all those other people he knew (and those he didn’t know) being able to see it. He expected to be dragged by his friends or gushed over by the girls but this …. This was so nice. And once again Isak was a bit blown away by his friends accepting him and Even just like they were and by how genuine they all cared for him being happy.

 

“My favourite part was the end.” Isak said and leaned over to place a kiss on Even’s shoulder. Voice lower and softer he murmured “Elsker deg.”


	13. Part XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One sometimes after  
> \- The One with Even’s drawings  
> \- The One with the Flipchart

**The One sometimes _after_**

Sometimes  _after_  Even gets hit with a wave of creativity. So, they lay beside each other on their stomachs, pillows under their chins and Isak watches as Even draws.

Sometimes, when it becomes too cozy, Isak’s eyes close and he just listens to the scratch from pen against paper.

Sometimes, when Even’s long back looks just too inviting, Isak draws shapes with his finger on there and makes Even guess what it is.

Sometimes, Isak just lays his head on Even’s back, feeling Even’s movement under his cheek and turns on the TV. When Even turns around after a while, Isak just scooches up a bit and melts against Even’s chest in his usual koala hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Even’s drawings**

Not only do Isak and Even own The Chair™ but also The Drawer™. Just a drawer where they shoved everything they didn’t know where else to put. Bills, birthday cards, coupons for the locan burger place, a few coins of spare change, weed and so on and so on. 

The latter was the reason the boys and Isak were rummaging through that chaotic little flat right now. Because Isak could have sworn they still had a joint laying around somewhere. Even was off working at KB and Magnus and Mahdi came over to play fifa and smoke (they were simple to please). 

“Look in there.” Isak instructed Mags as he looked into their nightstand (because yeah… not letting the boys near that one). After Mags opened it Isak heard him make a disbelieving sound.   
  
“Hva faen? You guys have been living here what, two months? How can you be this messy?” Mags started to shovel things at Mahdi. “Shut up! You’re messy.” Ok, this was admittedly a weak return because the boys all knew Mags’ place was the neatest anyone had ever seen. 

“What’s this?” Came Mahdi’s intrigued voice from behind Isak who looked over his shoulder as he was on the way to check under the bed. Mahdi was holding a thin, dark blue book. “Oh, that’s Even’s sketchbook.”   
  
Mahdi loaded what he was holding onto the tablet he was standing beside and started to flip through the pages. Isak had a little smile on his face thinking of Even’s little doodles that were in there while he looked around the room to find a spot he could search in next. Every few pages there were life-like looking drawings that bled Isak’s mind because they looked so real, but mostly Even didn’t have the patience for those.

“What the fuck?!” At Mahdi’s exclamation Isak’s head whipped around because as it happens, he had just remembered one real life-looking drawing of himself. One real life-looking drawing of himself, naked.

Isak scurried over to the other two boys (which didn’t take long, considering the flat was small and his legs long).

To Isak’s relief Mahdi, and now Magnus too over Mahdi’s shoulder, weren’t looking at his naked glory but at a life-looking drawing of Mahdi himself. Mahdi with a huge open grin on his face. Isak remembered telling Even  _wow, I can hear his laugh when I look at this._

“What! Even drew you? What the fuck, it looks so good, man!” Magnus craned his neck to look closer at the pencil drawing. “Yeah.” Was Mahdi’s breathless and stunned reply. Isak grinned. His chest filled with secondary pride. Yes, his perfect, hot, cooking, funny, caring and sunny boyfriend was also freaking talented.

“There’s also one of you, Mags.” Isak said and nudged Mags, because _people gushing over Even? Sign him the fuck up._

So, they ended up going through the sketchbook (after Isak had made sure that  _that_ drawing wasn’t in there anymore and Even had put it in a safe place as promised) and Mags lost it for a good twenty minutes when they came across his.

When Even came back from his shift Mags hugged him (for too long, if you ask Isak) and Mahdi clapped his back enthusiastically, both at the boys grinning widely at a confused Even.

Even said they could keep them and as soon as the boys went home, both of them sent a photo of them drawings on the closet door in Mahdi’s room and on a pin board over Magnus’ desk.

Which of course let Jonas, who had been on a date with Eva, to reply:

  
**Jonas:**???  
  
**Magnus:** EVEN DREW US!!!  
****  
Mahdi: Ja! Even my man, thanks again.  
Looks so incredible

**Jonas:**  What?   
Did he have enough of Isak’s face?  
  
**Isak:**  -_-   
  
**Mahdi:** that boy is too ugly to draw  
  
**Isak:** fuck you  


**Even:**  ooohhh  
you should see some of those drawings I did of Isak……….  
  
**Jonas:**  ;) ;)

**  
Mahdi:**  ;) ;)

**  
Magnus:** ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**  
Isak:** -_- fuck you all  
  
**Even:** bby :(((((  
  
**Isak:** excluding you    
  
**Even:** <3   
  
**Isak:**  <3   
  
**Magnus:**  WHIPPED   
  
**Mahdi:**  aren’t you in the same room?  
  
**Jonas:**  dorks  
but so …. Even   
you drew Mahdi and Mags, ja?  
ok  
thanks for the love

**  
Even:**  haha  
I drew you too!   
_[pic of the drawing of Jonas]_  
  
**Jonas:**  woah  
  
**Magnus:** YESSSSSSSSS  
  
**Mahdi:**  right?  
mad talented  
  
**Jonas:** wooooahhhhhh   
Even <3 <3  
  
**Even:** <3   
  
**Isak:**  stop sending Even hearts   
  
**Jonas:**  shut up, Issy  
im his muse   
I can send him hearts   
  
**Even:**  hahaha  
my dear muse, you can have your drawing too  
if you want to  
  
**Jonas:**  FOR REAL??  
  
**Mahdi:**  I have never seen J use capslock  
  
**Isak:** that’s bc he’s against CAPITALISATION hah  
  
**Magnus:** …  
**  
Mahdi:** oh boy   
that was weak  
  
**Isak:** WHAT! That was fucking brilliant   
  
**Even:**  hahahaha   
I get it   
  
**Mahdi:**  we all get it  
it’s just not funny  
**  
Jonas:** Even just thinks it’s funny bc hes so whipped   
  
**Magnus:** WHIPPED   
**  
Even:** keeping the drawing   
  
**Jonas:** noooooooo

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Flipchart**

 

_this is one day after Isak’s bday_

“Even?” Isak sat on the kitchen counter while Even was working some magic to make them breakfast (he was just making french toast but Isak wouldn’t know how so,  _magic_ ). 

While he slid the toast around in the pan he answered with a little “Hmhm”

“I think we need to talk.” With that Isak took the one earphone out and directs a serious look towards Even, who froze and who’s head snapped up. Well fuck, those words never meant anything good, did they?

Even bit his bottom lip and his brows furrowed together. What did he do? Was Isak mad? It was pretty hard to read from right now which was strange because Even could normally read Isak like an open book but then again Even was mildly alarmed (totally panicked) and maybe missed something and- his thought ramble was interrupted by Isak holding out his phone. 

Leaning in Even saw the thumbnail of the Hei Briskeby video he was a part of. He had shown it to Isak as soon as they woke up, but Isak said he had to watch it again after his first coffee to take it all in. But … what was the deal now? Isak knew everything he revealed in that video.

So, Even looked up again, still confused and searched in Isak’s face for some indication. There was something in Isak’s eyes that looked almost …  _teasing?_

“Oh, something about half a year or something?” Isak said with an exaggerated imitation of Even’s voice, his face now definetly sporting a teasing glimmer in his eyes and a smile tugged on his lips. 

Even, just looked at Isak.  _What?_  “What?” 

Isak rolled his eyes and carelessly throws his phone on the counter, then puts both his hands on his hips and sent Even a scolding look.   
  
“Elias asked since when we were together and your answer was ‘something about half a year or something‘.”  
  
Even blinked owlishly at him then let out a slightly breathless (because really, way to scare ten years off his life, Isak) and disbelieving laugh.   
  
“That’s what we need to talk about?” Even asked and saw Isak’s mouth try to curl into a sheepy smile.  
  
“Excuse you, am I talking to my boyfriend who held me a power point presentation about wether our first kiss, our first cuddly weekend, our first time getting off, our first time making love, the gabrielle breakfast or when we met at the school that night counts as our official anniversairy date?” 

Isak had become more and more dramatic while he talked, throwing his hands around and scrunching up his face. Even stepped closer and caught both hands in his. His face sported the biggest grin. 

“Two things: first, aaawww, baby! You called it ‘making love‘” The first point was rewarded with two (five) pecks to Isak’s lips which were spread in a wide smile, even though he had snorted at Even’s words. 

“Second, it was  _not_ a power point presentation.” Isak just lifted his brows in question and Even rolled his eyes, then pouted a little. “It was - I only had a flipchart.” 

Isak laughed and swung their hands a bit from side to side.  
  
“Ok, flipchart boy. Better make it up to me with loads of french toast.” Isak murmued as he leaned in to press a kiss against Even’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... i honestly havent thought id have so many chapters ... fucking roman numbers are gonna get weird  <3 as always: for prompts & yelling come to isisisak.tumblr.com


	14. Part XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with Isak and Sana  
> \- The One with sick!isak  
> \- The One with Sense8  
> \- Bonus: Who holds what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lets say after the next chapter we switch from roman numbers to normal ones (arabic?) .... its getting a lot of symbols it seemed like a great idea when there were just part I-III

**The One with Isak and Sana**

Isak nudged Sana with his shoulder. They were sitting side by side on a park bench, watching as Even and Jonas taught Eva and Chris how to skate (well, they were trying).

“You’re quiet today,” he stated. Isak kept his voice light on purpose, but Sana could hear the worry behind it. Last time he said that and she brushed it off shit went down(, yo).

Sana sighed and slumped a bit further down on the bench. Isak had been a bit taken aback when he saw her, she had been nothing but smiles and dimples these past weeks and today her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

“I’m not feeling so good. Just a bit of a stomach ache.”

Her weak smile looked almost sheepish as she admitted that. Isak returned the smile with a warm look in his eyes, because a month ago, Sana wouldn’t have answered like that, she wouldn’t have let him behind her walls even if it was in a small way like this.

“Can I…” Isak trailed off and squinted his eyes a bit, tongue between his lips. “Ok, this will be one of those ‘dumb questions’ but bare with me.” A grin spread over his face when he made the air quotes. Sana grinned back, even if distinctly weaker, and rolled her eyes but nodded for him to go ahead.

“Can I put my arm around you? Or is that not ok- or, uh, offensive?” Isak scrunched his face up as he asked, clearly not really comfortable, but Sana felt a wave of fondness for Isak as he asked this. She felt heard and he had been right, even if some questions can seem dumb she was glad he asked and didn’t just assume.

“Ah,” She started and raised her head like she always does and raised her brows, a gentle smile tugged at her lips. “You see I don’t feel comfortable when people do that in general, just with close friends.”

Isak nodded his single nod and turned his head back to Chris, who was balancing on the skateboard quite effortlessly. Sana nudged his shoulder. “You qualify as a close friend, though.” She shrugged and added, “Best bud.” with a wink.

Isak laughed and put his arm around Sana’s shoulders, stroking her arm once up and down, before they settled and watched the dramatics in front of them in companionable silence.

(Sana didn’t say anything of the sort out loud, but the silent comfort and the considerate way he showed it meant a lot.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with sick!isak**

Usually when Isak gets sick and Jonas asks if he is ok or if Eskild wants to pamper him he just shoots them down and says something like “don’t worry” or “it’s nothing” or “I’m fine”.   
_  
Now_  though… since he now knows how it feels to be fussed about and spoiled (even more than usual) by Even when he is sick, he may or may not be a little more whiney and a little more dramatic than before.

So, when Isak feels his head throbbing when he wakes up from his nap – wait, when did he fall asleep? – as Even comes back from his KB shift he lets out a groan. Throwing an arm over his eyes he tries to shelter himself from the bright light coming from outside (the curtains are drawn and it’s in the evening but it feels like the sun is stinging right behind his eyes).

“Halla, baby.” The bed dips when Even kneels beside him and presses a kiss to his sweaty  _(ugh, when did he sweat so much?_ ) forehead. Isak pouts and grabs blindly for Even.

“You’re really warm. You feeling ok?” Even asks into his neck after he gives into Isak’s bidding and hugs him. Still pouting, Isak shakes his head.

“Head hurts,” Isak mumbles and whines out “no, stay” as Even lifts himself which makes him chuckle.

“Relax, I’m just going to make you some tea and change into something more comfortable, ok?” He gets up (after several more kisses that he places all over Isak’s face) and Isak hears him rummage around the flat as he turns the duvet all the way over his head.

So, after he gets his tea and naps some more Even is working on something on his laptop and well, Isak wants that attention on him, sue him.

With the pout in place (did it ever leave his face, though?) and squinty eyes – it is dark now but the laptop screen is screamingly bright – he motions for Even to get rid of it. Even does and smiles sweetly at him, but Isak can’t concentrate on that because the laptop is gone and he is on a mission. Isak sits up with heavy limbs and crawls over to Even’s side – well, over to Even, really. He crawls until he straddles him and wraps his arms and legs around him, locking him in and buries his head in Even’s neck.

Even just chuckles and pulls the duvet around Isak’s shoulders then strokes up and down over his back. Turning his head to Isak he presses a kiss to his jaw and murmurs something along the lines of “My sleepy monkey” which makes Isak try to get even closer to Even because  _warmth!_  and  _home!_  and  _comfort!_ and after a while Even adds “Do you want more tea?” to which Isak shakes his head.

(When he next wakes up, his legs are asleep and his arm feels numb and he is more than sweaty and this is all uncomfortable and horrible, which he tells Even in a weak and croaky voice but with a dramatically scrunched face. Even just kisses him on the nose and then gets him new –  _and dry_ – clothes, then when Isak curls up under the covers again goes and makes some soup)

Because Isak now can ask for all the affection and let himself be a baby about a migraine. He can now eat all the cooing words and gentle touches right up because he knows Even won’t be mad and won’t make him feel like he’s a burden. Even will love him no matter what and if he feels like being a dramatic piece of sweat and sickness he can be without fearing of someone leaving him.

 

 

* * *

 

**The One with Sense8**

Isak cames home he found Even on their bed. He was laying in star fish position and was just frowning at the ceiling.   
  
“Halla, what’s up with you?” He asked as he toed out of his shoes and made his way over to where his boy was laying. Isak unceremoniously slumped down next Even (well, half way onto Even – which resulted in a little “ _oof_ ”).   
  
“You’re heavy.” The complaint didn’t sound too serious since Even pulled Isak even more onto him and gave a quick peck to Isak’s forehead, mummering a quiet “Halla, baby.”   
  
“And you’re sulking. So, tell me,” Isak lifted up a bit on his elbows that lay on Even, hands tapping a impatient rhythm on his chest. “what’s up?”   
  
Even heaved a heavy sigh and looked back up at the ceiling. “It’s dumb.”   
  
Isak rolled his eyes and nudged Even, waiting. With a shrug Even looked back down to Isak.   
  
“I’m… I’m mad because my two favourite shows got cancelled. But it’s not just that but” He hastily added “it’s also that it was two amazing shows with an amazing cast and they stood for so much! The representation! In the get down we have all those poc kids back in the seventies and the music was so great and-“ Even’s rant was interrupted by Isak tipping him on the chest with his index finger. “Was that the Baz Luhrmann one?”   
  
“Yes! But that’s not why I loved it so much” Isak shook his head at the frowning look on Even’s face.    
  
“Of course, you made me watch the first episodes remember? It was a good show.” Isak leaned his head down and put a kiss to Even’s shirt.   
  
“A great show!” came Even’s protest.   
  
“Yeah,” Isak replied with a soft smile on his face, because he loved it when Even got passionate, “it was. So, what was the other one?”   
  
Even gasped as if he just remembered the audacity off the cancelation of the second show.   
  
“That the other one got cancelled is even worse!” Isak only raised his brows to say  _oh?  
_  
“The other one – Sense8 – had so much lgbt representation! It also has poc rep and I mean it’s the only show I can think of – and I have seen  _a lot_ ” He looked at Isak who nodded “No other show has a pansexual character. And I’m … I just felt heard by it I don’t know.” Even ends his rant and looks down to Isak’s hands that still lay on his chest. He suddenly looked shy and Isak lifted one hand and combed that Curl™ out of Even’s forehead, that somehow always found its way out of the perfect coif.   
  
“Of course, baby. It’s important that there is more reputation for all the different sexualities. It sucks that the media only shows gay characters and those mostly in a gross way or making one of them die or I mean most of them are man right?”   
  
“Yes! And and in Sense8 there is also this lesbian couple and they also have gay men. Lito and Hernando, they are so awesome, their relationship is just,” Even makes a vague hand gesture that somehow looks like their  _relationship is perfect_.  
  
“Is that the couple from that scene? With- where they went to pride?” Isak asked and squinted his eyes a bit when he remembered that scene.   
  
“Yeah, exactly. That was when the cluster finally met!”   
  
“The cluster? Like … the group of people? The Squad?”  
  
“Cluster.”  
  
Isak lifted his shoulders in defense. “Ok, cluster.”   
  
“But yes, that’s when they all met.” Even was silent for a second – really, only a second – and then he seemed to remember something else because he gasped again. “And! And we will never find out now what happened to Wolfgang!”   
  
Isak snorted at that which got him a disapproving frown. “What kind of name is Wolfgang?” Isak asked, a grin on his face.   
  
“It’s a common german name.” Even answered and rolled his eyes, even though when he pulled Isak a little closer when the other boy giggled and repeated the name once more.   
  
“No, but I can see that that sucks. Is there no way to get it back?” Isak now lay his head down and buried his face into Even’s shirt. Even shook his head and pouted. “No, I mean people are trying to send letters or emails and stuff, but what’s the use.” He lifted a shoulder in dismissal.   
  
“Hmm.” Isak hummed and they stayed silent for a while. Even was drawing circles on Isak’s back and Isak did the same on Even’s stomach. “You know, I think you should write them, too. Just send a letter with the stuff you just told me. Who knows, maybe it’s the one that makes them change their mind.”   
  
He heard Even breath out in a way that told him his boy had a soft smile on his face. “You mean my letter will change it all? My words convince them?”   
  
Isak smiled to and pressed another kiss to the spot he was laying on. “Well, you managed to convince me, so.”  
  
“And you’re so hard to convince. _Especially_  from me.” The grin was audiable in his voice as he nudged Isak’s shoulder.   
  
Isak huffed, a huge grin still on his face. “Excuse you, Even. I’m super hard to convince. And I don’t play favourites.”   
  
He felt and heard Even laugh and got a kiss to his curls. “I know, you’re the  _master_ of not getting convinced easily.”   
  
—–  
  
So, obviously Even did write an email, making his case, running it by Isak who nodded along and encouraged Even when he sent it, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders slightly. And when months later the press release came that it did help, Even just stared at it for a minute. Then he scrambled to his feet and found Isak in their kitchen. He shoved the phone with the article in Isak’s sleep grumpy face.   
  
“Babe! Look!” Isak took the phone from Even and frowned (he was in the process of getting his morning coffee, god damnit, was nothing holy?).   
  
“What?” he asked as he scanned over the words. His brows lifted when he got to ‘the good part’ as Even called it in his mind.   
  
“Hva faen, Even.” Isak lowered the phone and a surprised smile spread over his face.   
  
“Your email did it!” Even just laughed and pressed several kisses to Isak’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Bonus: Who holds what:**

 

  1. _The umbrella, when it rains - Even_  
  
Have you seen those long selfie-sticks he calls arms? Even holds the umbrella in one hand and Isak’s with the other when they walk and when they stand and wait for the tram or something Isak hugs both arms around him and Even does the same so he holds it behind Isak’s shoulders.   
  
When Isak is a brat Even sometimes turns the umbrella away really quickly so a few drops of water land on Isak’s grumpy head - which ends in Isak squealing (he denies that and would say it was a manly grumble) “Eeeveennn!”   
  
Also sometimes when they round the corner of their home Even closes the umbrella comepletely and when asks “What are you doing?” Even will just grin excitedly and say “Babe! Rain kisses!” because of course that’s on his bucket list, that movie dork. 



 

  1. _The popcorn at the cinema - Isak, without a doubt  
_  
Isak is a messy eater, especially with snacks like popcorn or nachos or anything that falls over you and falls into your clothes and itches and when Even holds the bowl of salty popcorn and Isak rummages through it (”You know you can just eat from the top off, right? What are you searching for in there?”) he ends up with more popcorn on him than in him.   
  
(yes, they make the right life choices and get the salty popcorn, not the sweet one, to the dismay of Mahdi who once grabbed a huge hand full and shoved it into his mouth, then looked at them betrayed whispering “What is this?” in shock)  
  
Also: Even mostly likes to comment on the movie, in a hushed voice of course bc he doesn’t want to be rude (but he always makes sure to get tickets in the back - “ _That’s_ why we sit in the back, Even?” a exasperated (but fond) eyeroll and a pout later and Isak got the kisses he expected from their backrow seat choices)



 

 

  1. _The baby, when it cries - both_  
  
Caring for a baby is stressful. Caring for a _screaming_ baby is beyond exhausting. So, they take turns and try to support the other one when they see the other being tired or near crying themselves when the screaming has been going on forever. They are a team.



  1. _The ice cream cone, when they share - Even_  
  
First off, when they got ice cream the first time they had the usual debate if they should get it in a waffle or in a cup.  
  
(Even pointed out that they would’t want to lick it so they’d use those little colorful plastic spoons anyway, so cup? And Isak scrunched his face up in dramatic confusion bc “why won’t we lick it, are you one of those horrible people that _bite_ their ice cream?” and Even looks at him like _are you for real?_  “Because it’s disgusting i don’t wanna lick where you licked.” To which Isak may or may not point out that they kissed after his mouth has been at way other places than a bit of ice cream - which had Even snorting in laughter but ok, spoons it is. The decided on the cone tho, bc neither wanted to miss the delicous waffle.)  
  
The other reason is the more obvious one: we’ve all seen how that boy holds a sparkling wine glass … his hands are not to be trusted with anything that can crumple that easily as an ice cream cone.



 

 

  1. _The remote, when they sit down to watch a movie - Even_  
  
He always pauses the movie. Like, every 10 minutes, because he wants to rant about or discuss (its not a discussion tho, its a monologue) certain scenes but also doesn’t want Isak to miss anything that’s happening.  
  
Isak doesn’t care and most of the time pays only half attention to the film anyway, because there is nothing more soothing than his passionate movie dork boyfriend going on and on about some dialogue line or directing choice while he scratches and strokes Isak’s head.   
  
(Isak mastered the skill of letting out agreeing hummmms at the right time)



 

 

  1. _The basket, when they go shopping – Even  
  
_ well at least, mostly… bc  _mostly_  they get a card and Even has his hands on the handle and steers it ..IN THEORY, But Isak has The Mom Hand™ on it.  
  
You know the one, where he has his hand on one of the front corners, steering and  pulling or stopping it. Even doesn’t mind (and why would he? Elbows on the handle and telling Isak excitedly about this recipe that Mamma Bakkoush gave him while he pops gummy bears into his mouth from a bag he already opened) and Isak, concentratedly frowning down on the list he wrote in neat handwriting, nods and “hmm”s at the right times while he grabs stuff from the shelves  
  
So, Even is holding (onto) it, but Isak is in control so i’d say it‘s really a tie. 



 

 

  1. _The door, on dates - hmmmm_  
  
Well, for this one you need to know that most of their “date nights” look different than what the boys suspect. Isak and Even often say they can’t hang out bc “Sorry, it’s date night!” and ok, they probably go out and have fancy dinners and go on adventures bc Extra Bech Næsheim planned it all, right? Wrooong  
  
Their date nights are them in sweats and hoodies, playing fifa and eating pizza. Sure there is the occasional fancy dinner or star gazing picnic at night for special dates but usually it’s just laying tangled in each other, stomachs full with greasy food and playing fifa or watching some trash that happens to be on bc neither of them can overcome himself to move   
  
So, in their tiny flat there arent that many doors to hold open, but for the anniversairy dates and fancy dinner dates or cinema dates or just when they are  _anywhere_ , if alone of with the boys, the one in front holds it open for the other. Even always with a cheesy line and Isak always with dreamy look in his gaze. 



 

 

  1. _The other’s hand, most often - Isak_  
  
bc in the beginning Even gave him all the time he needed and was patient and Isak knew he always could initiate contact in public but Even never pressured him to do so  
  
so now that Isak is confidant and proud he is the one that grabs Even’s hand more often than the other way around, even though Even, now knowing Isak is comfortable with it does so too   
  
(they basically always walk down the street touching, Jonas comments on it daily, hva faen? did you just take the trash out holding hands?” but whats his deal right? they were meeting him downstairs and took the trash with them so what, thats 4 flights of stairs?? are they just supposed to??? not touch for that long??? pfff jonas and is ideas man)  
  
  
  
  

  2. _Their breath, upon seeing the other on their wedding day - Even_  
  
bc even tho he is more than sure of them and their love and that they will be happy, there is always this 1% of him (its a bit more, but in front of isak he calls it his 1% when they talk about it) that still waits for the other shoe to drop … this all seems to perfect and too good to really be true   
  
so when his eyes fall on Isak in his perfectly sitting suit (eskild and eva were on top of that) with the blue tie and those rosy pink cheeks bc Isak was nervous but a giddy giggly nervous and fidgeting with his hands and just being so much everything Even ever wanted and more - so Even cant help but hold his breath  
  
but then green meets blue and he feels that “1%” shrink even lower bc this is real this is them and this is wonderful  
  
  
  
  



  1. _The camera, when they take pictures together - Even_  
  
I mean we’ve all seen gutten som ikke lalala and before Isak knew what he was doing, he was just used to (still giggly, giddy and flustered tho) Even filming his every move. Washing the dishes? Taking out the trash? Eating cereal? Brushing his teeth? Being on the phone with Eskild, eyerolls and fond little brother exasperation written all over his face? And all the other little moment that weren’t all in the movie but Even documented, Isak got used to Even having his phone in his hand and taking pictures or filming him.   
  
(also… that boy has such long arms he’s  _made_ for selfies so Isak often whines “Eeeeveeenn, you need to hold it my head is too big when I hold it and with your selfie-stick arms it’s like someone else takes it.”)



 


	15. Part XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based of an awesome prompt I got about Even having a little sister (Lise Bech Næsheim), who can't quite say Isak's name yet   
> (@ the anon who sent it to me: I'm still not over how perfect that idea was, so if you read this takk and come back to meee pliss)

Imagine: Isak and Even ringing the bell and Even leaning in, hand on Isak’s shoulder and nose at his cheek, whispering 

“You don’t need to be scared, babe. She is a quarter of your height or something.” At which of course Isak rolls his eyes but relaxes a bit against the kiss Even places on his temple. 

The door opens and Even’s dad greets them, hugging Even and shaking Isak’s hand. His “How are you, boys?” is overtuned by a high pitched “Eveneveneven!” before a giggling ball of Lise runs into Even’s outstrechted arms. 

Liv follows into the small entrance and shushes her husband outside, presses a kiss to first Isak’s then Even’s then Lise’s cheek and waves with an ominous (ok, it might be his fear of taking care of little kids that hears this as ominous, it was maybe just joyfull) “Have fun!” before the door closes behind her.

Isak toes out of his shoes while Even pretends as if Lise is extremely heavy, huffing and groaning. Before he bounce bounce bounces with her secure in his arms and nods his head to Isak.

“Lise, you remember that guy?” at which Isak really has to remind himself to not roll his eyes once again (he tries to make it a rule not to at the Bech Næsheim house). Lise, suddenly shy, burries her face in Even’s neck, letting her hair fall over her face. Even throws Isak a grin with a scrunched up nose which says  _she’s so cute!_  Isak smiles and ducks his head to catch Lise’s eye. 

“Hi.” He says, waving a bit awkwardly. Even squeezes his arms around the little girl, humming a little “Hm? Isak and I will spoil you tonight with lots of movies and loooads of candy.” this bribes her enough to get a small “Hi Isa.” out of her. (She hasn’t mastered the letter  _K_  quite yet.)

– 

So, they decide (it wasn’t really a democratic decision) to watch tangled, while snacking on the promised candy. Lise has her little feet on Even’s leg, while on the other side, Isak is slumped against Even’s side who has an arm thrown over his shoulder, playing absent mindedly with his hair. 

“Do you like Isa’s hair?” Even and Isak both look over to Lise, who is watching them curiously (for who knows how long). Isak - cool and collected guy that he is - blushes while Even chuckles and grabs a handful of Isak’s curls. “Yes! Yes i do. Very much so.” Which he demonstrates more with a noisy kiss to Isak’s hair. Isak huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes fondly (well, rules are there to be broken right?). 

“What about you?” Even asks and Lise considers this with a serious face. Looking intensely at Isak (ok, yeah, she was definetly related to Even). “Yes.” Isak was oddly relieved that this four… five? year old girl liked his hair. 

“I think” Even starts, lips curled in an attempt to tame his smile and a twinkle in his eyes, “that it’s juuust long enough to braid.” He says this like it’s a state secret, leaning in and lowering his voice. Lise gasps excitedly. 

“Can I? Can I, Isa? Please please pleeeease!” she stands up in the sofa and bounces up and down. Where is the shy child that was too scared to talk to him from thirty minutes ago? 

“Uuh,” Isak starts, looking at Even (for what ever reason, that traitor had suggested it in the first place) who just smiles at him sweetly. “s-sure.” another gasp and Lise practically flies upstairs, calling “I’m getting my stuff!” over her shoulder. 

“You’re the worst.” Isak mutters and shoves a bit at Even’s chest, which only makes him laugh. “I’m sorry.” He grins and leans in for a kiss but is met with Isak’s hand. “Pfff, the fuck you are.” 

Even pouts and gives Isak his puppy dog eyes. “No, no kisses for people who sell out my hair.” Isak does his best to sound serious and not let the smile crawl over his face. Even pouts some more and whines “Baaaaby” 

“Why do you call Isa baby?” Lise’s voice is slightly breathless, clutching a huge sparkling bag in her hands. She points to the floor in front of the couch and Isak gets the gesture. He throws a pillow down and moves to sit in front of the couch, while Lise crawls up behind him. 

“Yeah, Even. Explain yourself.” Isak says with a smug face as Lise begins to very carefully comb through his hair. And while Even tries to explain that one, Isak leans back and relaxes because - who knew - the little hands in his hair that comb and braid and fuss over his hair are incredibly soothing.  

So soothing, that Isak is drifting off to sleep when the credits of the movie begin to roll and Lise jumps up to put Mulan in next. Isak startles up at that and sniffs his nose confused for a second. 

He hears Even laugh beside him right before a bunch of kisses are pressed to his cheek. “My sleepy baby.” he whispered in Isak’s ear before he helps Isak back on the couch (his legs may or may not have fallen asleep). 

Tired as he is he curls into Even and doesn’t protest the hand rubbing his back or any of those kisses. “What are we watching now?” he mumbles into Even’s hoodie. 

“Mulan.” answers Lise and crawls up to them, laying her pillow in Even’s lap and slumping down. Isak lifts his head a bit to smile at Even. Because this little person and this moment is just too sweet and domestic not to share a smile over. Even returns the smile so gentle that Isak’s stomach buzzes with emotion. Tilting his head up a bit, he asks for a kiss and Even complies. 

(Before Mulan has even left to go to war Isak and Lise are both fast asleep in Even’s lap, who smiles sappily, mouths along to the songs and sends a ton of  _look at “Isa’s” new hairdo_  selfies of the three of them to the boys)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So,” Even began with a cheeky smile, locked his phone and rolled onto his side to face Isak on their bed. “I have great and slightly maaaybe annoying news.”

Isak mirrored Even, an intrigued look on his face, eyes squinted and tongue between his lips as he waited expectantly.

“Good first.” Isak decided and Even leaned in to press quick and sweet kiss against Isak’s lips.

“You get to take me to the zoo tomorrow!” He murmured against Isak’s mouth as if this was all Isak could have ever dreamed of.

Breathing a laugh Isak mumbled “Lucky me.”   
Added a kiss and then nodded once, bracing himself before he said “Ok, now the maybe slightly annoying news.”

Even pursed his lips once, a nervous gesture Isak grew very familiar with over the last few months, before the words left him in a rush.

“Mom asked if we would take Lise for two days, because they will have to go to my grandparents house and sort through their stuff to decide what to throw out and all that, now that they are moving down here and Lise would be so bored and also run around there and mom won’t have time to really look after her and… Yeah.” He finished inelegantly and searched Isak’s face for any sign of uncomfortableness or annoyance.

What he found, though, was a small fond smile and one of their signature eyebrow raises.

“Are you saying I not only get taken to the zoo, but also get to hang out with my favourite Bech Næsheim?” Isak mock-gasped “I’m in!”

“Excuse me, I’m your favourite Bech Næsheim!?” Even’s outrage was betrayed by the grin on his face.

Isak pulled a face and made a  _hmm, not really_  gesture with his hand.

“What!” Even huffed and shoved gently at the shoulder of a giggling Isak, before he scooted closer and tangled their legs together.

After a moment of soft smiles and hands being interwined, Even’s face sobered a bit.

“Are you sure? I could tell mom I can’t and you’re working or something if you don’t want to, baby.” But Isak was already shaking his head before he finished talking.

“No, I’m ok with it. I love how you are with her and it’s,” he shrugged with one shoulder, “always fun when it’s the three of us.”

And Isak really meant it - the first few intimidating moments of awkwardness aside - he really was gone for that energy loaded little girl. He loved spending time with every member of Even’s family to be honest, they always made him feel like he really belonged with them.

Even smiled at him in that slightly surprised and in awe way that made Isak’s stomach flutter when he leaned back in for more kisses.

After a while Even leaned back, just enough to press their foreheads together and enjoy the drunk-in-love look on Isak’s face for a second before he murmured “Say it.”

He nuzzled their noses together as Isak furrowed his brows a bit in confusion.

“Say I’m your fave.” Even explained with a grin and a kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak finally caught on and a smile tugged on his lips as half lidded eyes locked with Even’s.

This was their usual playful banter, but Isak knew Even sometimes needed to hear his feelings out loud to get rid of that little voice of doubt.

So, instead of continuing with a drag, he brushed a lose strand of blond behind Even’s ear, before he pulled him in a bit to once again smush their foreheads and noses together.

“You’re not just my favourite Bech Næsheim,” he began in an almost whisper and stroked his hand up and down Even’s back. “You’re also my all time favourite person.”

The bright smile that took over Even’s face made his sparkly eyes crinkle at the sides.

“Yeah?” Even asked and Isak placed three hard pecks on Even’s lips before he answered.

“Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Right now Even comes back from picking up Lise and is in a seemingly endless discussion over what animals they should see first when they go to the zoo this afternoon.

(His suggestion to just see what animal comes first when you walk through the zoo was elegantly ignored by his little sister).

When he opens the door to their flat Lise rushes past him, is out of her tiny shoes in a second and starts into the livingroom/bedroom to find Isak.

“Woah, halla!” Isak says, almost crashing with Lise in the doorway. He smiles down at her and does the awkward half wave he always does. Even lowers his head to hide his grin. There was no other word than  _adorkable_  for Isak right now.

Lise, who had stopped dead when he appeared in front of her, now sways from side to side and mumbles “Halla.” back, voice shy and eyes on his feet.

Even bites his bottom lip to at least tame his grin a bit. They both do this every time. They can’t wait to see each other but as soon as they meet up they both get awkward and shy. At least it only lasts a few minutes every time. So, Even walks up behind Lise, pokes her in her side to make her giggle and places a greeting kiss on Isak’s lips.

“Now, who’s ready for the zoo?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The visit to the zoo meant:_

  1. _Isak rambled about a lot of facts, and_
  2. _if they could think of it, they formed a challnge out of those facts.  
  
_



**Flamingos:**  “I love flamingos! They look so happy and pink!” Lise exclaimed. “Did you know, flamingos actually just turn pink after they eat certain foods?” This managed to impress both Bech Næsheims.  

And after Lise asked if they won’t get tired, standing on one leg for the whole day,   
  
_Even challanged Isak and Lise to see who of the three could stand on one leg the longest._   _Even won - screw him and his morning yoga._

 

 **Ice Cream Shop:**  Even handed Lise her cone but held it higher when she grabbed for it, to get her attention. “Look at it before every bite or lick, ok? I don’t want you to accidentally swallow a wasp or bee.” to which Isak supplied, “Eelephants are so scared of bees, that the sound of buzzing is enough to make a whole herd of them run off scared.”   
  
He took a huge bite from his ice cream around which he said “And they even made up a special sound to warn each other if bees are near.” Even wiped at Isak’s cheek (he was pretty sure there was nothing there, because Even just always did that - then again he  _was_  a messy eater). 

“Really?” That was Even, looking at him as if deciding if Isak made some of those facts up. He wasn’t. “I don’t make shi- stories like up. That’s you and your landmines.” Even snorts while Lise tugged on Isak’s sleeve. “How fast can elephants go?”   
  
_The answer to that is 17kmh/11mph and Isak challanged the siblings as to who could run faster - Even won this one too, has noone told him that he was supposed to lose god damn it. But Lise just grinned up at him and said “Isa, one day we will be as tall as Even and then we will be as fast as him!” (excuse u child)_

 

 **‘Big Cats’:**  “Cheetas are the biggest cat species that can purr.”   
  
_Cue all of them purring - Lise won this one because they both lost it over how cute she was while doing that._

 

 **Giraffes:** “They look so pretty and tall!” Lise called and run forward. “Hmm, they remind me of someone.” Isak said, pretending to tip his chin in contemplation. Even laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder before they both leaned in for a kiss. 

“By the way,” Moving his head a bit from side to side to bump their noses “the patterns of giraffes are as unique as a fingerprint.” 

Even first places another peck on Isak’s mouth then pulled his own lips into an impressed face.   
  
Looking at the animals in front of him he tried to remember what else he knew about them. “Their necks are really long but only have seven vertebrae in them and- Oh! They can grow up to six meters! Which is roughly as far as a lion can jump, that’s so cool, right?” Even stepped closer at Isak’s glowing and excided face and nodded (because, er, yes? That was hella wild.)

“Also, their tongues are about 45cm long!” At that Even first raised then wiggled his brows suggestively. “I think we can’t include Lise in  _that_  challenge.”   
  
“Even, oh my god!” With red cheeks he looked that Lise was still out of ear shot.

 

 **‘Great Apes’:**  When they got to the great apes Isak was having a field day. Those creatures were amazing and just beyond impressive, ok? Fight him, they were the coolest.   
  
“Look! Those are called ‘Bonbons’!” Lise giggled, before Even kindly corrected her that the sign actually said ‘Bonobos’.   
  
(After which they all wanted something sweet so they went and got popcorn).   
  
A handful of popcorn thrown in (the general direction) of his mouth, Isak explained “They are actually the most emphatic of all great ape species. There are reports of them rescuing other animals like crows and shit.” At this Even awed and bumped Isak’s shoulder. “That’s nice.”   
  
Isak agreed and (after making sure the little one was a few steps away from them) he added “And, well, they fuck instead of fight, so that’s pretty nice.”   
  
Even snorted and nodded. Grabbing some of that popcorn he mumbled “Sounds like a great coping mechanism. Another challange for just us then, hm?” which made Isak first laugh then lean in for a quick and popcorn sticky kiss to Even’s cheek.   
  
  
Lise was happily munching on her cinnamon flavoured popcorn, walking a few steps in front of them, as Isak rambled on and on and on to Even, swinging their intertwined hands between them as they walked along the ape enclosure.   
  
“So, this proved that chimpanzees have conscious though!” Even raised his brows at this fact and let Isak carry on.   
  
“That means they can recognize that what they perceive of the world is not the same as what another individual perceives. Ok, wait, I read somewhere about a test they made with chimpanzees – for this you need to know that in social structures of chimpanzees the dominant chimps always eat first so the less dominant ones always have to fight to get enough food - but yeah there was this thing where they hid a bunch of fruit around the enclosure of some chimpanzees but they hid it in a way that there was a less dominant chimp that saw where it was hidden. And the more dominant chimp couldn’t see where it was hidden and - but when the chimpanzees saw the food being hidden they were let out into the enclosure and the less dominant chimp tricked the more dominant chimp into thinking that the food was somewhere else so that it could run off and eat more before the dominant chimp got there!”  
  
“Wow, sneaky and smart.” Even said impressed before he squeezed Isak’s hand and sent a crinkly smile his way.   
  
“Remind you of anyone?” Even chuckled.Isak grinned, faking shock and Even laughed.   
  
“So, this is where the nickname baby monkey comes from then, huh?”   
  
Even hummed and tugged on Isak’s hand, pulling him as close as still allowed them to walk without problems.     
  
“You are smart like a chimpanzee, yes,” they shared a soft smile and Isak squeezed Even’s hand back. “but I was thinking more of a pygmy marmoset.” Isak frowned.  _Pygmy… what?_    
  
Even raised his brows and then pointed a triumphant finger at Isak. “You don’t know those!” Isak shoved his finger away and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do.”   
  
“Hmmm. Don’t think so, babe. I know more about pygmys but you have no idea what monkey I’m talking about so you’ll disagree that you are one.” Even shrugged which made Isak huff and cross his arms.   
  
“Nei? I’m won’t,” he hesitated only for a second before adding “I agree with you.” Isak nodded once to end this conversation before Even snorted which made the frown return but then kissed him several times all over his face which made the frown disappear again.    
  
Once Even and Lise are a few steps in front of him on their way to the next animal Isak fishes his phone out of his pocket and googles the strange name Even said. And well, fuck. He agreed to looking like that.   
  
  
When they had walked for what felt to Isak’s feet like months they decided to meet up with Jonas at McDonald’s (An idea that Lise loved, mostly because “Yessss! Mamma never allows me Maccas!”).   
  
And on the tram ride home Isak had to fight to keep his eyes open as he leaned his head against Even’s cozy shoulder. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and Even mumbled “You can close your eyes my baby pygmy.” to which Isak just rolled his eyes - he was sure Even knew he did even though they were already closed at this point - and smiled fondly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This morning Isak and Even made pancakes for their special guest Lise (well, guess which one of them actually made them and which one got the responssibility to pour the chocolate chips into the mix - an important job, ok?). After that Even and Lise sat down to draw their favourite animals from the zoo yesterday (Lise -> the scared Elephants / Even -> the fruit hiding chimpanzee) while Isak washed the dishes, a content smile on his face over this domestic morning.


	16. Part XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Girls Chat + The One with Vilde's Birthday  
> \- The One with the Wifi Password  
> \- The One with drunk!Even  
> \- Text: Sana x Isak  
> \- The One where Isak can't sleep  
> \- Text: Boysquad  
> \- The (short) One where Even really really really wants a Dog  
> \- The One with Leonardi Dibarkrio

**Girl Chat + The One with Vilde's birthday**  
  
  
Eva: Everything ready for the big birthday brunch?   
Mags and I are on our way to get her  <3   
  
**Chris:** Yes sir! The boys are here and the sparkling wine too    
  
**Noora:**  Isak and Sana are fighting how to arrange the canldes   
  
**Sana:** were not fighting  
my way is just better   
  
**Chris:**  thank god we have candle geniuses!   
  
**Eva:**  we would be lost without you ;)  
  
**Noora:**  those best buds <3   
  
**Sana:**  -.-   
  
**Eva:**  ..hæ?  
  
**Noora:**  Isak calls them best buds!   
  
**Eva:**  that is so sweeeeeeet   
sanaaaaa <3 <3  
  
**Chris:**  and here i thought we were best buds   
#howshehurtsme  
  
**Sana:**  you are all my best buds <3  
  
**Noora:** aaaww :)   
  
**Eva:**  soft-sana !  
  
**Chris:** yasss 

 

Today Vilde got to go to a beautiful birthday brunch and get a lot of presents (not that that matter but yeah it does) and blew out her perfectly arranged candles and ate a good ammount of cake and laughed and was completely happy and the brunch turned into lunch because they all brought something to eat and it was just a whooole lot left after everyone was full for the first time (mahdi waffles, isak and even potatoe salat - guess who made it, eva cake and so on and so on) and that turned into a whole day of eating and drinking and playing silly games with her friends and having a really really great time

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Wifi Password  
**

  
The way Isak repeats the wifi password after Sana looks at him like “are you for real?” just imagine all the shit he already got for it from the boys.

  * Just imagine the boys coming over after the TV has been set up (after the bed the first thing that was done in their flat) and Mags calling “Yo, Isak, what’s the wifi password?” and Isak sticking his head out of the kitchen and calling back “Gule gardiner“.   

  * The boys just frowning at each other. Mags with his eyes squinty and mouth open, Mahdi looking between the other boys and Jonas snorting a small breathless laugh, heavy brows pulling together and asking “What?”  

  * Even coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn, sitting down looking between the varies of frowns and confused looks. What?” and Mahdi asking again “What’s the wifi password?” as Isak comes into the room.  

  * Isak, dramatic boy that he is, scrunching his face up and lifting one exasperated hand, “I already told you, gule gardiner!”   

  * Jonas snorting again, this time louder and asking his typical “hva skjer nå? Why gule gardiner? You dont even have curtains?” Isak just rolls his eyes but Even grins excitedly, “It’s an inside joke!”   

  * To which Mahdi chuckles, “When is it not with you guys” which gets overrun from Mags’ “WHat?! Is it a cute story? Haha! I bet it is!”   

  * So, Even, sappy and grossly in love as he is, tells them. After which the boys drag them for a week (well two weeks but their jokes just lose quality after the first week) saying stuff like “In another universe, Mahdi, there’d be waffles in the cafeteria every day” (- “Man, don’t play with me like that”) in the most dramatic way possible.   

  * Isak rolls his eyes so often he’s sure he set a new world record (”In another universe, Issy, your eyes stay stuck like this.” - “Oh my fucking god, shut up!”) and Even is a mix of laughing along or being extra clingy to Isak’s side and whining that they’re ruining their thing.  

  * “Ja! Next time don’t tell them stuff!” Which makes Even pout and Magnus say “Oh, come on. We’re just making fun.” and Mahdi nodding “Yeah, we’ll stop, we’ll stop.” and Jonas adding “Just think, in another universe, you never told us.” Which has all of them cracking up even if Isak covers his laugh with an annoyed groan. 



 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with drunk!Even**

How does Isak know Even is drunk? Well, the thing with drunk!Even is that he gets happy and  _clingy_. Don’t get him wrong, Isak is not complaining. Where someone might think he’d find that annoying, he finds the constant need of contact, the flushed cheeks and the ruffled hair of his boyfriend were nothing but adorable.

Even doesn’t drink often, which is why, when he does, he gets drunk pretty quickly. He usually just nurses one or two beers over the timespan of the party but on some occasions he allows himself some more drinks.

If it _is_  one of those rare nights, a few things are very likely to happen:

  * Even exclaiming “Halla!” even though they stood beside each other the whole time with a crinkly smile that makes Isak’s mouth widen into a grin in return. With a much softer and lower voice Isak responds, “Halla, baby.” which earns him nose nuzzles when Even leans in. Isak pecks his lips once and then assesses his boy and asks quietly “You ok?” while he bumps their noses once more. Even nods enthusiastically.  

  * Even slumping down close to Isak on a couch (or rather, at least half  _on_ him) or scooting closer and closer until he has a leg over or under him before he circles both his long arms around Isak’s middle, settles his head down against his shoulder and sighs contentedly.   

  * Even falling asleep curled beside (or on top of) Isak, who strokes his arms up and down or scratches his head or just has an arm around him.   

  * Even talking with Eva, Mags, Eskild, Vilde, Ricardo (who even was that again? A friend of Eskilds? Doesn’t matter tho, he’ll be rambling) about how much he loves Isak. (Drunk Eva and or Eskild always agree excitedly and well a lot of gushing happens until Even goes off to find Isak bc he misses him).  

  * Even hugging all the boys repeatedly and telling them how awesome they are. Mahdi and Jonas always gently shove him in the direction of either Isak or Mags when this happens (which both of them gladly take on, Isak not at all jealous that the attention wasn’t on him for a minute. Not at all. Ok? He isn’t. Stop, he really isn’t jeez. But that’s enough Mags, give him back already).   

  * Even inviting everyone for breakfast at their place for the next morning and promising a variety of pancakes, fruitsalat, waffles (cue fingerguns at Mahdi), scrambled eggs etc.   

  * Even allwoing Mags to crash at theirs (which Isak revoks instantly).   

  * Even hugging Isak or attacking him with cheek kisses out of the blue even though they were in a conversation with someone else.   

  * Even telling Isak he loves him a good 20 times in an hour and dramatically pouts when Isak doesn’t respond with  _i love you, too_ in an instant. (which he really always does but Even is an impatient fucker when drunk).   

  * Even poking into Sana’s dimples when she grinned at something sassy Isak says at which both bio buds roll their eyes but can’t really surpress a smirk.



(Thir friends don’t find the cuddling out of the ordinairy since A) they have seen Even drunk before and B) drunk!isak is honestly way worse with the PDA bc drunk!isak is just one hell of a horny guy.) 

 

* * *

 

  

**Text: Sana x Isak**

****  
Isak: sanaaaaaaaaaa  
  
**Sana:** yes?  
  
**Isak:** when is yousef coming back again?  
  
**Sana:**  in august  
  
**Isak:**  yes but when   
which day  
  
**Sana:**  i dont know   
  
Isak: … 

  
**Sana:** haha  
… on the 15th   
  
**Isak:**  ok   
  
**Sana:**  why?  
  
**Isak:**  Even plans a double date   
  
**Sana:** uh nei??

 **Isak:**  good luck fighting him on this one gurl  
:)   
  
**Sana:**  im serious  
nei  
  
**Isak:**  :)   
tell him that   
  
**Sana:** youre annoying  
  
**Isak:** :(  
  
**Sana:** and needy   
<3  
  
**Isak:** haha <3

 

 

 

* * *

  

 

 **The One where Isak can't sleep**  

  
So, it’s 5am in oslo rn and Isak can’t sleep. And when this happens nowadays (it seriously rarely happened in the last few months) he either:

  * Connects the moles on Even’s face - that boy sleeps like a log and isn’t bothered by this, don’t worry (he even sometimes smiles in his sleep when Isak does this so it’s really a win-win method to distract himself from his insomnia)  

  * Reads in the massive astronomy book Even’s dad got him for his birthday  

  * Researches courses in biochemistry and/or astrophysics at UiO  

  * Texts his boys (he usually doesn’t bc then they will be all like  _why are you awake_  and  _dude, are you ok_  and  _if something bothers you you gotta talk to us, man_  the next day and he isn’t shutting them out again he just some nights has problems sleeping ffs - seriously it’s down to like once or twice a month)  

  * Draw Even and himself as (badly done and unrecognisable) stickfigures and hides it in Even’s already prepared work-lunch bag  

  * Does laundry (he mostly doesn’t want to leave the bed tho, bc Even is puffing out little snores and well  _adorable_  )  

  * Writes a love letter to Even that he then crinkles up blushing and grinning and never tells anyone about (until one day Even finds one but that’s another story)  

  * And some nights, like this one, when he really is so exhausted and tired but his mind just wont let his heavy body sleep, he wakes Even up. With a guilty voice and a desperation in his eyes he croaks “can’t sleep, Evi”  

  * And Even will scoop him up in his arms no questions asked, places a noisy kiss on his ruffled hair and holds him close. And with Even’s arms and support wrapped tight and warm around him and some slightly out of tune hummed lullaby, Isak finally drifts off to sleep.



 

 

* * *

 

   
**Text: Boysquad**  

 **  
**Magnus:  
boys  
dudes  
guys  
GUYSSSSSSSS  
WHY IS NOONE ANSWERING I HAVE NEWS

 **  
**Even: whats up mags? :D  
  
**  
**Isak: jesus  
  
**  
Mahdi:** what is up, my man

 **  
Magnus:**  look at my new bro, leo

**  
Even:**  !!!!!!!!

 **  
**Isak: oh no  
  
**  
**Magnus: YESSS  
what do you mean ‘oh no’   
>:-I

 **  
**Jonas: isak is a cat person  
  
**  
Even:**  He “doesn’t do dogs”

 **  
**Mahdi: what?  
cats are so bitchy and difficult and dramatic   
  
**  
**Magnus: DOGS FTW  
  
**  
**Even: Isak identifies  
  
**  
**Mahdi: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
**  
Magnus:** DID EVEN JUST BURN ISAK

 **  
**Jonas: ohohohooooooooo  
that came out of nowhere   
  
**  
**Even: nooo  
im sorry bby  <3 <3 <3   
  
**isak:**  …

 

**Even:  :-* <3 <3 <3 <3**

**Isak: <3**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **The (short) One where Even really really really wants a Dog  
**   
  
Right now Even is scrolling through  _which dog fits me and my home best_  sites (he’s grinning a bit sheepishly at his own sappiness when he thinks ‘perfect, for me and my  _home_  that’s currently sleeping soundly and puffing out warm breaths on my chest’) and tries to remember all the beneficial facts he reads about of getting a dog to convince isak it’s a great idea.

bc 1. Even is totally in love with Leo and 2. he knows his approach needs to be sciencey not ‘look at this cute puppy’ (…not that he won’t have those pics ready too)

 

 

* * *

  

 

**The One with Leonardi Dibarkrio**

Even first brought up the Dog Discussion™ when Isak still lived at kollektivet. They were lounging on either side of the bigger couch, tangled in one another and Even massaging Isak’s foot that lay on his chest absent mindedly while watching TV.   
  
“We should get a dog.” Even said, not even looking up. Isak snorted and mumbled something like  _yeah right._  
  
It came up then and again but he was mostly safe from the topic, until Leo. Now Even has not been able to stop talking from the first time he went over there (since Mags send the picture, to be honest) about how amazing the puppy is and how cute and bby we need to get a dog! Isak of course was all eyerolls because “No, Even. we. won’t. get. a. dog.”  
  
Today they finally went over to see Mags’ new dog, because the puppy needed time to settle into his new home without a lot of people coming over (Even and Vilde were allowed, though, which Mahdi said was just plain rude since he got him weed on the regular and really, really wanted to see the puppy).

So, ok, Isak wasn’treally a dog _or_  cat person, as Jonas had stated in their group chat. Or rather, he wasn’t really  _any_  animal person. Growing up he didn’t have a pet and the only dog he had in his nearer circle was the one from three houses down, that always barked and growled viciously, loudly and relentlessly at him when he came back from school. (Look, Isak is not proud of it but he often tried to convince Jonas to come back to his place to have someone beside him when he passed that garden).

Now, when the four boys toed out of their shoes at Mag’s house and a little ball of black fur jump-ran towards them, Isak took a super small and not at all recognizable step behind Even.   
  
(Who of course noticed, I mean you don’t get awarded boyfriend of the year for nothing, but went on to act as if he only picked Leo up to properly greet him,)

“Baby, you really seem to have what it takes will all the boys, huh?” Even’s grin is directed at Leo and he chuckles when the dog licks his face. (Isak frowns at the little creature – because excuse u dog, that boy is taken.)  
  
“Huh?”

“Leo is usually super shy with people. When I got him he mostly just ran away from me.” Mags explained, to which Isak snorted  “That’s just the default reaction when it comes to you.”   
  
Mahdi and Jonas chuckled and Mags grinned and gave him the finger before he exclaimed “Fuck you, he ran away from Even, too!”

But back to this infatuation of the puppy with Isak. It wasn’t a one time thing as it seemed.   
  
When Mags, Mahdi and Jonas went into the kitchen to get their snacks and beer, Even and Isak sit down on the pillows Mags has thrown on the ground around the couches. And as they sat down, Even grabbed a dog toy to try and get the dogs attention, but Leo quickly waddles over to Isak and tried to jump at him (to get to one of his seemingly fascinating hoodie strings).

At which (thank fuck the boys were all out of the room when it happened) he grabbed for Even’s arm and let out a wobbly “Eeeveenn!”

Again, Even picked Leo up, one hand enough to wrap around the little puppy belly, without commenting on Isak’s obvicous fear. Then, very slowly to not startle  ~~the dog~~  Isak, he took the string of Isak’s hoodie and – still holding the dog at a safe distance – letting Leo gnaw on it.

And isak melted a bit when he watched how Even’s eyes lit up, how happy he laughed at the little sneeze the puppy let out before taking his gnawing duties back up and how he stroked the fur lovingly (he took Isak’s hand and guided it it to Leo’s back and yeah, ok, that was one freaking soft puppy).   
  
Meanwhile, Leo was totally invested in playing and tugging at the string, which, admittedly, was pretty cute and not really scary. So, when the boys came back and Mags said “Ah, Even I need to show you something.” Even looks to Isak and waits for the nod to his silent question, before he carefully placed Leo in Isak’s lap.

After being tense for only a moment longer (or maybe 10 minutes) Isak relaxed and then got pulled into a conversation with Mahdi and Jonas. So, when Mags and Even returned he was already absent mindedly rubbing the puppy’s belly.   
  
Which gets him one of Even’s 1000 watt smiles and he fished for his phone, taking approximately 2039484203 pictures of Isak and Leo.

Isak, used to Even pointing his phone at him by now, just smiled sweetly for the camera (that got him three rewarding peck to his lips) before Even pulled up Insta and posted a picture with the caption “Even who?” after Isak insisted.   
  
The boys barked laughs and Even pouted but not for long because Leo, being the true bro that he is, decided this was the moment to fall asleep with his head on Isak’s knee and let out a snory snuffle.

After that Even is all whispered excitement “Baby! Look! This is so fucking adorable! You’re the softest and he’s the softest and I’m sorry Mags, but I’m taking both home.”

 —

When they  _were_  home – without Leo – Isak stared at Even for a while (who kept quiet, he knew when Isak needed time to form words by now).   
  
Eventually Isak did start to talk, when he did he shrugged a lot and furrowed his brows a bit, which always meant he tried really hard to appear casual about something.

“Well…you know… I mean, puppies _are_  scientifically proven to increase the health of their owners and, uh, … I mean  _statistically_  it shows that they help with depression, so … I mean, if you feel like, I dunno… Like if you might want one – for that! Then, uhm, I guess getting a puppy would be ok.”

 

_(Maybe Isak was a dog person after all)_

 


	17. Part XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The One with the Hole in the J-Shirt  
> \- The One where Isak gets Glasses  
> \- The One where Even is clearly a dork  
> \- The One with the first Ice Cream  
> \- The One where Eva (& Co.) come(s) over  
> \- Things that happen  
> \- The One right before School starts again  
> \- Who does what  
> \- The One from the 22nd of August  
> \- The One with the Sun Fact(or) --- (look at me being all pun-y and clever)  
> \- The One with the first Baby Monkey  
> \- The One with the Teddy  
> \- Another One with Lise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still going with the roman numbers can you believe

**The One with the Hole in the J-Shirt**  
  


Let’s be honest, when there is a hole in one of their shirts they both just try to ignore it and often just put it back in with the others, then when they pull it out to put on for a party it’s like “oh, that’s the one with the hole” or something. Nothing big.

The thing is, though, now there is a hole in the freaking jesus shirt. The shirt in question is carefully spread out between them on their small table, both looking at it with concern and defeat.

“We could ask Eskild to sew it?” Isak’s suggestion sounds more like a question.

Even shakes his head “We’d never get it back.”

Even shrugs. “My mom?” Isak nods once. “Your mom.”

And that, kids, is how Liv Bech Næsheim saves the jesus shirt. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One where Isak gets Glasses**

There it was again. The headache that always started after a while in the evening. Annoyed Isak frowned down at the book he was reading. In the past few weeks, everytime they spent their evening with reading together in bed (sometime Even sketched or wrote stuff down but thats not the point here) Isak’s head began to hurt after a little while.  
  
He shut and then rubbed at his eyes with his fist. God this was annoying. And he had no idea where it could come fro- 

“Baby? I think you need glasses.” … ok so Even obviously had an idea where it could come from.   
  
“Hm?” He dropped the book carelessly beside the bed and settled on his side, looking up at Even with squinted eyes.   
  
“You always rub your eyes and start to frown when you read longer than thirty minutes.” With the hand that still held the pencil he used to draw, Even crombed a few curls out of Isak’s forehead (which sprang back instantly).   
  
“I don’t need glasses.” First he rolled then he closed his eyes, snuggled a bit closer to Even and sighed. “Nerds wear glasses.” He mumbled. To be honest that’s rediculous and he knows that but he was exhausted, headachy and his come backs weren’t at his best right now. Sue him.    
  
Even just snorted. “You  _are_  a nerd.”   
  
Isak threw a glare at his grinning boyfriend. “Fuck you.” With that he turned around.   
  
Even laughed but Isak heard him move around (probably to get rid of the things he had in his lab) and shortly after he followed Isak, throwing an arm around him and pulling him close.   
  
“I’m sorry, baby.” His voice was muffled because he burried his face in Isak’s neck. “I bet you’d look hot with glasses.”    
  
  
_So, Isak got glasses_.   
  
  
Isak hated his glasses. The pair he decided on were simple, a dark dark brown that looked almost black but  _worked with the notes in his hair_ (those were the words of the girl who adviced them.) Not too big but also not very small. Did they make his nose look very prominent, though? He asked Jonas several times if he maybe looked like one of those joke-glasses with the nose and the brows attached. 

Jonas just snorted and rolled his eyes after the fifteenth time. “God, you’re so needy. Even spoils you too much. You look good, Isak. Relax.” Fucking Jonas. ‘Relax‘. Pfft. As if that was so easy. What if Even hated it?   
  
He must’ve asked that out loud because Jonas threw his hands up exasperatedly “Then why did you not go with him to choose a pair?”  
  
Isak scrunched his face up dramatically and also lifted his hands (for a second they looked like two cancers having a stand off).   
  
“Because I wanted an honest neutral opinion! And not ‘Oh my god Baby you look amazing’ commetns to even the most hideous glasses.” Isak explained and Jonas nodded in a way that said  _ok, fair_.   
  
“But there you have it. He will dig no matter what kind you get or how ugly you look.” Isak sighed but nodded. Yeah, he knew that. Rationally he knew that. But there still where about one gazillion butterflies (or, it felt more like tanks) rummaging around in his stomach when he opened their flat door.   
  
“Even?” The call was met with Even who skitted around the corner, limbs too long and sliding a bit on his sock clad feet. His face was pure excitement and then it fell. “What? Where are the glasses?”   
  
Isak chuckled despite his nerves (because, _adorable_ ) and gave the bag in his hand a little shake. “Halla.” He stepped closer to Even and tilted his head up. Even quickly complied and hastily answered “Halla, baby. Now show me the glasses!” 

Taking a little steadying breath Isak pulled out the little etui that held his new glasses. Even hummed. “Looks fancy already.” Isak let out a breathless laugh.    
  
“Should I close my eyes? I feel like I should close my eyes.” Even grinned and closed his eyes. Isak looked at him for a second, then forced himself to put the glasses on. A second went by. Another one.   
  
Even frowned. “Babe?”   
  
“Oh, fuck sorry, uh, open.”    
  
So, Even did. Isak tried to catch his initial reaction. To see if Even maybe did hate them and how it looked and afterwards would hide the fact how much or lessen the blow.   
  
But: Even’s eyes widened the slightest bit and his mouth first fell into a small O-shape then transformed into a grin.   
  
“Faen, Isak!” Even moved the remaining step of distance closer and cupped his face in his hands. “You look so hot. Fy faen, so so hot.”   
  
Isak got five hard pecks to his lips after that and then couldn’t help a little breathless “Yeah?” His mouth moved into a  sheepish sideways smile.   
  
“Yeah.” Even answered, no hesitation. And the way Even looked at him to take his new look in - blue eyes intense and looking like he wanted to devour or inhale Isak whole - Isak  _felt_ hot, too.  

“You can’t wear them in school, though.” Even said and shook his head. “I won’t be there to defend you from all the swooning suiters.” 

Isak rolled his eyes but grinned at the praise as he circled his arms around Even’s middle. “I will almost only wear them in school. They’re reading glasses, Even.” 

Even pouted at that and bumped their noses together. “At least don’t take them off today. Or better yet,” Even paused to give Isak another peck, this one softer “tonight.” 

Isak raised his brows suggestively and Even winked (or, well, he tried but ended up just blinking with both eyes).   
  
_So, yeah, you could say Even liked the glasses. A lot. A lot lot._  
  
_(Also, when asked if it made his nose stand out, Even did not shut up about The Squish™ and how it should be put into the spotlight 24/7 for over two hours.)_

 

* * *

**The One where Even is a clearly Drok**  
  


You ever think about that sometimes, when Even is his sweet and dorky self, dancing a bit unrhythmitcally while he irons a shirt, babbling on and on excitedly with Mutta about the kitten that followed them home from the shop (“Guys, it was a huge full grown cat” - “It was a kitten, Isak!”), is completely engrossed in this one cooking show and shushes Isak when he speaks (“They are not even talking right now, Even” - “ Shhh! Oh, no, she should have used safran with that!” - “Not kardemomme?” - *smooch to Isak’s cheek* “Shh, baby”) or just does something sappy or uses super corny pick up lines and then wiggles his eyebrows at Isak, that then sometimes Isak remembers how Even walked over the school yard staring at him and Isak thought he was the coolest badass James Dean looking hottie and Isak just… snorts? Because his boyfriend is the biggest dork of them all? Seriously? How did that guy that just made jazz hands to Taylor Swift punch his locker open?

* * *

 

 **The One with the first Ice Cream**  
  


The first time Isak and Even got ice cream together … well, let’s just say the words “Isak, I think I need to break up with you” were uttered.   


“You know that the favourite flavour says a lot about a person?” Even looked at him and shook his head. 

Isak rolled his eyes and shrugged. “So? What does mine say about me then, Even?”

Even shook his head some more. “I honestly don’t know. That you’re a dramatic child?” Isak frowned and pouted (which got him kisses because how could he resist but Even wasn’t budging.) 

“What’s wrong with bubble gum and coffee?!” Isak threw his hands up, his face scrunched up dramatically.

“Well, for starters, everything is wrong with bubble gum and coffee. Also, they don’t mix. Also, ew. And then, who actually gets bubblegum over the age of seven?”

Another eyeroll. “Whatever, mister frozen yoghurt and mango sorbet. Sounds like pretentious hipster shit.” Isak’s grumbled words were muffled by a laughing Even who smooched his face all over. A reluctant smile tugged at his lips and he joined in for a few pecks.

(Also: Isak ate half of Even’s ‘pretentious’ flavours and obviously got offended when Even refused to try bubble gum) 

* * *

 

 

**The One where Eva ( & Co.) come(s) over**

**  
** Today, Eva came by with sparkling wine, when Even was at work but of course she’s not so indulgent with Isak  _I want beer tho_  Valtersen as Even is, so long story short Isak drank the sparkling wine

they both drank the sparkling wine

and drank

and drank

and then they called Eskild to join.

So, when Even came back from his shift at KB he was greeted by three red cheeked drunkos (one of them particularly adorable if you ask him), who are in the middle of an intense game of  _who am I?_

There were only three chairs (Jonas broke one, which Isak won’t fail to mention at least twice a day) and he was about to go over to Isak to sit on his lap (a plus tbh) but then Eva said “Oh! Shit, sorry this is so rude! Here, take my seat!” and jumped up and out of hers and flopped down on Isak, her feet on Eskild’s lap.

They continue their game and as soon as Even was seated (and stopped pouting, because excuse her that was his lap to sit in) he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a picture of Eva and Isak to Jonas in their group chat (which Eva noticed and exclaimed “Hhhh! Smile Isaaaak!” then smushed his cheeks together and blew a kiss to the camera) with a dorky caption.

And so ,the boys came over + Vilde.

And then the rest of the girls + Yousef.

Then the rest of the Balloon Squad.

And they all suqeezed together until Mutta yelled “I love you two but this flat is too small for this many people!”

So, in the end they went to a park and played and drank some more and it was one of the last summer break days and it was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Things that happen**

**  
** Things I’m sure happen: Eva and Vilde having a long tipsy discussion about how ridiculously long and pretty both Isak’s and Even’s lashes are and when they arrive at the party Eva hugging Isak fiercely and then reaching up to stroke over his lashes (and poking him in the eye - “Hva faen, Eva!?” - “*snorts* Wooops”) telling him he’s unfairly pretty. 

Things that happen part two: Eva and Isak having all their coffee dates at the KB where Even works and Eva not stopping the bad “Hhh! Oh my god, I think the hot barista is looking at you, Isak”  _*har har nudge nudge*_ jokes. (Bless her.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One right before School starts again**

**  
** “Fy faen, I’m gonna miss you.” Isak said between smooches to Even’s face. They were laying in their bed, snuggled close and limbs tangled. 

So, tomorrow is the first day back to school after the summer break. This marked the end of the last few weeks that both of them spent mostly together, apart from the occasional meeting of friends alone or work shift. They got used to having each other around almost the whole day. 

“You’re having a free period at noon, right?” Even asked and nuzzled their noses together. Isak nodded (mostly to bump their noses further).   
  
“Yeah, Jonas and I wanted to go to KB for that and visit you.” Even’s face brightened. 

“Yeah?” Three hard pecks to Isak’s lips.

“Hmhmm.” Isak carded his hand through Even’s hair and then locked his arms around his neck and threw a leg over Even’s hip.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, too, baby monkey.” Even pulled him impossibly closer as Isak playfully bit at his jaw. “ _But_ , I can’t wait to meet my hot third-year boyfriend for lunch tomorrow.” 

“Hmm, if that gets you going, just wait until I get the red overall thing at the end of the year.” Isak’s grin was paired with a flirty eyebrow raise and Even mock-gasped before closing the remaining (none at all) distance between them.   
  
(Since Vilde infected Mags with the russ enthusiasm, there was the lose plan to form a russ together. Even if they just wanted to get a rental that matched the Los Losers van and not spend any real money for it, because effort). 

They made out some more after that. Because they are sappy and gonna miss the shit out of each other. Even though they will see each other in the morning. And at lunch. And right after school. But they have to get used to it again, ok? 

  * Let them be a bit clingy for the week. 
  * Let Isak wrap legs and arms around Even. 
  * Let Even say “my baby monkey” four times as often as usual. 
  * Let them pout and tell each other “I love you” in a dramatic voice as if this was the end. 
  * Let Even make Isak his favourite breakfast (pancakes, go home with your waffles, Mahdi). 
  * Let them walk hand in hand together to Isak’s tram stop. 
  * And let them part with a kiss that makes it look like one of them is going off to war. 



_(And when I say “let them”, I’m speaking directly to Jonas, who is rolling his eyes at this so often he almost gets a head ache)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Who does what**   
  


  * **_who hogs the duvet_** \- Even. Isak gets super warm when he sleeps anyway so its not really an issue. And even tho they fall asleep with Isak on Even’s chest, Even makes himself into a blanket burrito and is the little spoon when they sleep.   

  * _**who texts/rings to check how their day is going**  _\- Isak, mostly. I mean Even too, but Even’s texts are more like :(((((( BBY I MISS YOU or a dorky meme or a picture of something he saw and wants Isak to know about too or a songtext that got stuck in his head or a funny youtube video  
But the “hey babe, hows your day” is more Isak’s style (not that that boy doesnt send dorky memes too lbr)  

  * **_who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts_** \- EVEN. Isak does wreck his brain and so far has done a good job with gifts dont get me wrong. But his gift to Even’s birthday was a watch (I think we all accept that as canon) which is woah NICE but Extra Bech Næsheim made him a freaking movie.   

  * **_who gets up first in the morning_** \- Even. Isak is not a morning person, and Even likes to start the day when he wakes up. Starting the day can also mean cuddling Isak awake or making his boy some mean pancakes (waffles when Mahdi was to drunk to go home and crashed on their floor, which rude Even, bc you know Isak likes pancakes more. So there will be pouting. Which will me smushed and smooched. But oh well, Mahdis delighted so theres that. And that is one hell of a sunny smile if Mahdi is delighted. Also Mahdi - for some reason - is never hungover! Which … fuck you Mahdi. I miss Mahdi im gonna stop rambling about him now)   

  * **_who suggests new things in bed_** \- Isak. But that was a tought one. I feel like Even was more experianced and in their early days and steered them through the sex ideas (they dont seem 100% vanilla to me) but I’d say now Isak is the one that pitches Ideas™ to Even (or does it more often at least)  

  * **_who cries at movies_** \- Isak. Even looooves movies and looooves tragedies but he’s mostly dry eyed when Isak wipes away tears. But he has his weaknesses. While Isak cries a beautiful single tear when lovers die, Even bawls his eyes out when any animal dies. They had to stop the movie Baily after a couple of minutes and Even even agreed to watch some action movie bs bc he needed to calm his tears. He sometimes randomly tears up when he thinks about war horse. That horse was so brave. Remember that scene when they wanted to put Joe down and then his human was there. (as you see from the fact that i know the horses name and not the guys name, Im with Even on this)


  * **_who gives unprompted massages_** \- If they are not together in a room (and even then, too) they are in textual contact. Unpromted? They don’t know her.  
  

  * **_who fusses over the other when they’re sick_** \- Hmmmmmmm, that’s a tie.   
  
Even is a silent sick person. Means he won’t complain so much about a sore throat until he has a 40C fever. Isak tries his absolute best (without complaining about it one bit) to care for him. He makes soup (this means he is on the phone for an hour with Noora, from grocery shopping “What even is a _leek_?!” - well he’s allowed to complain a bit here - to what he should add when and what spices to use “You’re sure I should not add kardemomme”). And Even melts a bit when he eats it in bed with all the hoodies and blankets they own surrounding him. Never mind the tea. We’re not talking about the tea right now. Shhhh.  
  
Isak when sick, is not so silent. He is not a grumpy sick but a  _clingy_ And with his flushed cheeks and red eyes always looks adorably like he’s about to cry. So, Even will cuddle the sickness right out of him. Strokes his head or his stomach, lets Isak sleep  _on_  him, listens to the on going list of “Oh, and I have a muscle ache. And! Even! My ears hurt. Ah, when I swallow it stings.” Not in his usual grumpy voice when he complains but in a small and whiney voice. In short Isak needs even more affection and attention when he’s sick and Even showers him with it.   
  

  * **_who gets jealous easiest_** \- Isak. Even tho I don’t think they get jealous very often, and if so, internalise it more than being loud about it. *looks at the explanation of the ep5 fight judgingly*   
  

  * **_who has the most embarrassing taste in music_** \- I mean. Even. Even Even Even. He is  _such_  a dork. Haha…ha… can’t relate..hah… *hits play on Gabrielle’s new album, puts sunglasses on, dances aggressively*  
  

  * **_who collects something unusual_** \- Even. Isak does not really collect anything, apart from Even’s drawings. He’s pretty minimalistic with the stuff he owns or gets, he’s messy but does not own a lot of clutter. Even on the other hand lives for the aestethic. So, if there is something he likes, like unusal or artsy beer coasters in bars, he collects them.   
  

  * **_who takes the longest to get ready_** \- Even. Have you seen the hair. When in need, a snapback isn’t far from Isak’s reach.   
  

  * **_who is the most tidy and organised_** \- …. [crickets chirp] …. neither.   
  

  * **_who gets most excited about the holidays_** \- Even. Isak  _Nei Vilde we don’t have a christmas tree??_  Valtersen does not care so much about the holidays. He will, in a few years, but for now it still sounds like arguments and disappointment for him. For Even it means home made cookies, presents, loud family dinner, fun and warmth. He and the other Bech Næsheims will make sure Isak will associate that with christmas, too.  
  

  * **_who is the big spoon/little spoon_** \- Even is the little spoon. Like I said, when they fall asleep Isak has a place reserved on Even’s chest, but in sleep Even will wrap up in the duvet and curl up, being spooned by Isak.   
  

  * **_who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports_** \- Isak. He is the  _MASTER_ , ok? Even is just chuckling and ruffling through Isak’s hair when he is particularitly adorable (which means always tbh).  
  

  * **_who starts the most arguments_** \- Hmmm. Oooh. Hmmm. I don’t know. Probably Isak, because I think Even would be more silently hurt than get angry… Then again he does get frustrated and hmmm, ok, pass, I don’t know.   
  

  * **_who suggests that they buy a pet_** \- Even!! He wants a puppy. (And he will most probably get his wish.)  
  

  * **_what couple traditions they have_** \- Well, there is ‘date night‘ which - to the dismay of the boysquad - means nachos and a movie at home. Hmm, then there are the traditions of brunch at the kollektivet (not weekly anymore, but at least once a month) and dinner at Even’s parents house (pretty much every thursday), but those are not _couple_  traditions so hmm. After a tests or exams there will be a rewarding foot massage, if that counts?  
   
 
  * **_what tv shows they watch together_** \- LISTEN. All the good shows. Isak may not be a movie nerd but he has binged his fair share of shows, ok? So, now that game of thrones is back on, they will defo watch it together. And if Even sometimes loads the stream and can’t resist to watch the first ten minutes and then jumps guiltily when Isak enters their flat, there will be shame *ding* shame *ding* shame *ding* foot rubs as well. (To be honest, foot massages are not just handled as a reward but its their currancy for everything).   
  

  * **_what other couple they hang out with_** \- Jonas and Eva, duh, and now that Yousef is back, they will go on a double date with Yousana on friday, so maybe with them if it works out well. Also, well, Mags and Vilde are there a lot when they meet their friends but they don’t usually do double date stuff. (Not consciously, but When Mags finds out about the Evak + Jova/Yousana stuff they will tho)  
  

  * **_how they spend time together as a couple_** \- uuuhm, ok so   
1) Waking up together   
2) Breafast together   
3) (Sometimes) Showering together   
4) Sexy Time   
5) Meeting friends   
6) Working out together   
7) Gorvery Sho- ok can we just agree they spent a LOT of time together   
The how confuses me a little to be honest. I mean they nose nuzzle a lot and theres banter.  _*runs away from this question*_  
  

  * **_who made the first move_** \- One word. Paper Towels. …  ~~Ok, thats two. Two words.~~  
  

  * **_who brings flowers home_** \- Even brings Isak flowers home allll the time.    
  

  * **_who is the best cook_** \- For this question, let me just give you an exasperated look. (It's Even. Duh.)



 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One from the 22 nd of August**

 

Even looks at the clock.  _23:56._  Not too late to tell him.

“Baby.” He whispered, ducking his head to see if Isak was already asleep on his chest. Isak’s eyes were closed but he responded with a drowsy “Hmmmhm?”

Even smiled into the mass of curls that tickled his chin and mouth. “One year ago today was when I first saw you.” 

There was a pause - a small one - and then Isak moved his head a bit so he could look up at Even. Isak’s eyes were sleepily droopy, but there was wonder and awe that played over his face. 

“Woah.” Even smiled at Isak’s breathless voice and brushed through his hair with both hands. One side of Isak’s lips turned up into a crooked smile. “Jeg elsker deg.” The kiss that followed was almost unbearably sweet. 

Even repeated the words softly before they both settled down again and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **The One with the Sun Fact(or)**  
  
Fact: Even gets sunburnt super easily, so he uses the big guns, the SPF factor 50 stuff, but he always grabs the bottle that’s meant for kids. The one with the doodles of animals sunbathing on them and with a spray head.

Isak drags him for it but also fusses an almost rediculous amount and makes sure Even is coated in sun lotion at all times.

(“You do know he could reach all of himself on his own with those giraffe arms, right?” Jonas once remarked when they all went up to Mahdi’s cabin. Even had just grinned and stretched out his other arm towards Isak who glared at his best friend before he continued his work.)

* * *

 

 

**The One with the first Baby Monkey**

 

The first time Even called him that, Isak’s heart began to thud. He was cuddled close, christmas was right around the corner and he kept thinking _I wanna say those words. I love you I love you I love you._ And then Even cut right through the  _what-ifs_  and consequences in Isak’s head with a chuckled “My baby monkey.”   


Isak stilled. He had wrapped his arms tighter and tighter around Even’s neck unconsciously with all the  _what if he won’t say it back yet?_ thoughts in his head. There was a leg thrown over Even’s hip aswell. So, ok, he could see where the nickname came from, but still. Isak scrunched his nose up.   


“Baby  _monkey_?” Even just grinned at him, then placed the softest of kisses against his nose and hummed. “Hmmmhm.  _My_ baby monkey.” 

  
And Isak melted. And that was the first time Even used Isak’s favourite nickname for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with the Teddy**

_(inspired by this amazing fanart from_[fairly_local_yo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYXuXFrFJqi/)on Instagram)   
  


“You do know that thing won’t come into our bed, right?” Even mock gasped at Isak’s words.

“How dare you, Isak! My hot boyfriend won me a king sized teddy and I sure as hell will cuddle and snuggle it tonight!” Isak snorted at Even’s dramatics.

“King sized, hmm?” His grin was mirrored by Even as they climbed the last set of stairs leading to their apartment.

“Yes? Don’t you know the saying ‘A teddy of kings?’ or know” he continued over Isak’s laughter and exclamation of 'that’s not a saying!’, “that all great kings had huge teddy bears? They cuddled them at night and were well rested. How did you think they managed all this …kinging?”

Isak raised his eyes and opened their door.

“Hmhmm, sure Evi. But other than that bear, our bed is not king sized and if you want to cuddle and snuggle me tonight, the bear’s gotta go.”

Another mock gasp. “Are you making me choose?” Even placed his hand at his chest and clutched the teddy closer with the other.

With a fond smile on his lips because of his goofy boyfriend Isak did his single nod. “I’m making you choose.”

Heaving a dramatic sigh and pursing his lips into a pout Even sat the stuffed animal down on one of the chairs and then went over to Isak, to nose at his cheek.

“You win, bby.” A few cheeks kisses and then soft pecks on Isak’s mouth.

With a pleased smile on his face Isak wiggled his brows, “I’ve got something other king sized for you as a reward.” Even raised his brows and snorted.

“Wow. Woooow. That was” he shook his head and grinned wider when Isak let out a giggle, “bad. Just awful. How did I ever think you had game?”

Now it was Isak’s turn to scoff. “Excuse me? I have the most game - I am the master of game.”

Even hummed and nodded. (And got his reward - he broke away before they landed on the bed though and made sure the bear looked in the other direction. Cue exasperated-fond eye rolls from Isak because really, what a dork. His dork.)

 

* * *

 

 

**Another One with Lise**

**  
** Right now, Lise is waiting in front of Nissen together with Even. Isak’s last class for today ended 5 minutes ago and every time the door opens she perks up and tries to see if it’s him, standing as tall as she can on her tip toes. 

When finally, the door opens and revearls the boy squad, she jumps a bit up and down and waves. And when Isak sees them his face brightens. Mahdi and Jonas wave towards Even from the other side of the road before they turn the other way, while Mags and Isak make their way over to them.

“Halla!” Isak greets them before he pecks Even on the lips and then bends down to give Lise a tentative hug, who ducks her head shyly but grins at the floor. (Those nerds. Every time.) 

Mags is a different deal though, he bends down and pulls Lise in a full on bear hug (including groaning how heavy she is and lifiting her a bit off the ground) then stands up and throws his arms around Even (Isak frowns just the smallest bit at Mags’ expert hug level). 

“We’re gonna get ice cream for Isa! Do you wanna come with?” Lise asks Mags excitedly. Isak melts a bit as always when she says his name wrong (to be honest he hopes that she will just continue calling him that, even when she masteres the K sound). 

Magnus beams. “Yes! Awesome!” He actually makes a fist and pumps it in the air. “What flavours should we get?” 

Lise squeals “Smurf!” at the same time Isak answers “Bubble gum.” with his  _duh_ voice. Mags frowns and pulls his mouth into a grimace before he looks at Even. “I don’t know what’s worse.” 

Even laughs and responds over Isak’s offended scoff. “Wait until you hear what they mix it with.”

Mags looks expectantly at them. “Bubble gum.” Lise says with a huge eyed grin at Isak, who grins back proudly, (that’s bad influence right there) before he answers “Coffee.” 

“Whattt?” Mags drags the high pitched word out. “I don’t think I want to be seen in there with you, man. That’s the weirdest combination? I’ll get chocolate and strawberry, that’s how you do ice cream.” 

_(And that is cue for Isak to drag Mags with a “That’s all you’ll be doing” joke of some sort before he alarmingly looks at Lise who looks confused so he just grabs her hand and they make their way to the ice cream shop._

_And Lise gets extra sprinkles from the ice parlor dude. Mags is a bit (a lot) jealous and is like “But we’re with her?? And he winked at me? So should I not get sprinkles too???” to which Isak will roll his eyes bc, “He just winked bc he thought Lise was yours.” - “But you can’t just wink at people??” - and Isak snorts and is like “Pfft, Even sure can’t” to which Even makes an affronted sound around his mothful of mango sorbet bc, how did he get in the crossfire of the draggings there? (But he then gets bubble gum sticky kisses which is apology enough.))_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have 70+ prompts open to do but as always.... if you have a thought let me knowwwww :B isisisak.tumblr.com :


	18. Part XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Text: Eskild x Isak  
> \- The One with the Massage  
> \- The One with Even’s fave PJ  
> \- The One with Isak at Kollektivet  
> \- The One where it’s way too early  
> \- The One with the toothpaste  
> \- The One in front of Nissen  
> \- The One with One Boy in the Yard  
> \- The One with Stress  
> \- Things that Happen 3#:  
> \- Text: Boysquad + Bonus  
> \- The One with Kardemommetography

**Text: Eskild x Isak**

 

**Eskild:**  Isaaaak   
Isakyaki   
Issy Baby  
Baby Jesus   
Love Child of mine

  
**Isak:**  What’s up   
LOVE CHILD OF YOURS!? 

  
**Eskild:** He is alive!!!   
you need to visit me this weekend

  
**Isak:**  what’s up 

  
**Eksild:** … you already sent that   
don’t you know how texting works   
I text something then you text something then i text something different then you text something different  


**Isak:**  -_- Eskild   
you havent told me what is up   
thats why asked again   
why do i need to visit you   
what. is. up?

  
Eskild: hahhhhhh youre so dramatic   
  
  
**Isak:**???  
YOURE the dramatic one 

**  
Eskild:**

[(x)](http://thesocialsuicided.tumblr.com/post/129710751856)  
how dare you   
anyway you need to come visit so i see you before i die   
  
  
**Isak:**  …   
  
  
**Eskild:**  of old age because its BEEN YEARS   
  
  
**Isak:**  we hung out a week ago!   
  
  
**Eskild:**  :(   
  
  
**Isak:**  I’ll see you on saturday guru   
  
  
**Eskild:**  :D    
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3   
  
  
**Isak:** <3 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with the Massage**  


Tonight, after school and after work Even gives Isak a massage. Not in a sexy way (Isak sometimes suggests it would go down that way to Even, but Even knows as soon as he sits on Isak’s butt and starts kneading his boy’s back, Isak will rant about something that stressed him that day and afterwards fall asleep).

“And then he (Isak has been going on and on about the unfairness of his norwegian teacher) just went right over what I said!” Even made an offended sound on Isak’s behalf. “What a dick.” He murmures and Isak huffs out an agreeing “Ja!” before he groans into the pillow when Even concentrates on the part right beside his spine between his shoulder blades that’s always tense. 

And with that sound Even knows it won’t be long now until Isak falls into a drooly sleep. He smiles before he leans down to press a noisy kiss against Isak’s cheekbone, then continues. Isak sighs, smiles and sends an air-kiss over his shoulder before he closes his eyes again and burries his head back into the pillow. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with Even’s fave PJ**  


“Babe?” Isak shuts the laptop that lays beside Even on the bed and puts it on the floor to sit in its place. Even opens his eyes heavily. “You’re back? What time is it?”   
  
After Isak met with Mahdi and Jonas to play football in the park, they’re now meant to meet up at Magnus’ place for a pregame. Isak combs through strands of Even’s hair.   
  
“Around seven.” Even purses his lips and is quiet for a second, then nods almost imperceptible and closes his eyes again. “I’ll get ready in a minute.”   
  
Isak raises his brows with a disbelieving and fond expression before he lifts one side of his mouth into a tender smile. “Or, since you’re already in your fave pyjamas, maybe we could stay in and just watch some game of thrones? You know I fell asleep before the end of episode three.” His tone is soft and just the smallest amount teasing. Even opens his eyes again and searches Isak’s face. He doesn’t answer to Isak’s suggestion, but there is a small smile in his eyes.  
  
“It’s soft.” He says and gestures to his checked pyjama top with his chin. Isak grins. “I know. The softest.” Isak leans down and bumbs their noses together. Which produces a sigh and a tiny, relieved smile from Even. “You’re the softest.” Isak chuckles and climbs over Even, who then turns and frowns at him.   
  
“What about the party?” Isak lets out a dismissive  _pfft_  and pulls Even closer.   
  
“Fuck that party.”  _I’m staying with you._  Isak doesn’t say the last part, but Even feels it. In the way Isak smiles at him lovingly, nods determinedly and brushes some hair out of Even’s forehead before placing a kiss there.   
  
Even swallows against the lump in his throat and nods, snuggling closer to Isak and burrying his head in Isak’s chest, placing a kiss directly over that big heart of his boy.   
  
_(They fall sleep just like that. Even after a few minutes, Isak after some more time. Gently running his hand over Even’s back, a smile on his face when Even’s breathing becomes deep.)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The One with Isak at Kollektivet**  


_I_ sak opens the door to his former home with the spare key he was not allowed to return when he moved in with Even.

He toes out of his shoes and walks toward the living room where he hears the TV running. A blanket burrito of Linn is laying on one of the sofas and he gets a nod as way of greeting.

“Halla.” He answers before he lifts the blanket cocoon where he suspects Linn’s feet are at, slumps down and places them on his lap.

“Is Eskild home?” Linn shakes her head. “Works until eight.” Isak hums in responds. He should’ve probably asked when exactly Eskild wanted to meet up, but then again, he had kind of hoped for this exact scenario. Eskild was not the only former roommate he missed.

–

“Isaaaaaaak.” Eskild throws the grocery bag he carried over one shoulder dramatically on the free sofa and then throws  _himself_ over Isak and Linn’s feet. The only responds that comes from Linn is a tugging upwards from the corners of her lips and Isak hugs his Guru back, giggling breathlessly under the weight. Eskild sighs and pulls himself up, until he is sitting on the arm of the sofa, feet on top of Linn’s. “So, no giraffe today?”

Isak’s face lights up (as always when someone mentions Even to be honest) but he shakes his head. “He meets up with Elias and Mutta today.” Eskild pouts but then pokes Isak in his side happily. “We have you all to ourselves then?” Isak nods his single nod. Linn turns her head toward them, giving him a bigger smile at that.

“I miss Even. But this is nice.” Isak nods again and smiles back, squeezing her feet (or rather, the blanket).

Eskild humms in agreement and claps his hands together. “It  _is_  nice! But let’s get down to business.” He wiggles his brows. “Who is up for some strawberry daiquiris?” Isak frowns as Eskild draws the cocktail name out in a sing song voice.

“I’d rather have beer.” That prompts a tsk sound from Eskild. “Baby jesus, I know that tall sunny boy of yours spoils you and gives in every time you demand beer,” Cue, exaggerated eye roll from Isak. “but you’re home now, so you know the rule: One gay drink, if you hate it you can move on to your loved Tuborg.” Eskild makes a disgusted face at the mention of the beer, but Isak is more occupied with the warm feeling in his chest when Eskild said the word ‘home’.

And it is. Home. The kollektivet and its inhabitants. Isak has to swallow before he smiles sheepishly at Eskild. “Ok.” Eskild puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, ever so attune to Isak’s thoughts and Linn sits and shuffles a little closer too. To break this heavy moment Isak quickly adds: “I’ll probably hate it though.”

_(He doesn’t. He returns home to Even with a bright pink tongue from the daiquiris and more than a little drunk. Even will kiss his nose while Isak tells him about what’s new in the lifes of Linn and Eskild, before Even tells him what’s new with Elias and Mutta. This is home, too. Isak smiles. A little more than a year ago he felt like he had none, now he had two homes. Homes that are warm and full of love. He cuddles closer to Even and sighs happily.)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The One where it’s way too early**

  
Even was whisteling to ‘let’s call the whole thing off’ that was softly playing on the oldies radio station (his mother and him had watched a bunch of old films these last few weeks and he was really feeling those songs even though Isak sometimes protested “But babe, those old songs tell whole stories! And they’re always fun or sarcastic.”) and grabbed the eggs from their fridge. 

It was sunday and they did not have to be anywhere today. Isak had a wild night with Eskild and Linn yesterday and when Even left the bed he lay in that particular star fish position that always meant he was sleeping a lot of alcohol off (the snoring and the open mouth were also indicating he would prefer a substantial hangover-breakfast). 

So, after slicing bell peppers and onions and adding a healthy ammount of spices (and sour cream), he was just about to crack the eggs into the bowl when a tired, wild-haired Isak rounded the corner. 

Like every time, Even’s heart melted a bit at the sight of a sleep drowsy Isak. His eyes were practically still shut (he might actually move around on memory, who knows), his face flushed, his mouth in an adorable pout and he was clutching their duvet around his shoulders. 

“Good morning bby!” Even’s voice was cheerful but quiet. He knew Isak needed time to adapt to … well the  _world_  in the morning. Making a sleepy sound Isak tottered over to Even. Producing an “uff” out of him when he forcefully collided with Even’s back. 

Even chuckled as Isak squished his nose from side to side over his shoulders before he settled in the middle. “Mhmhmhmh mhm.” Grinning, Even continued with the eggs. “What’s that, mumbles?” 

Isak sighed dramatically when he lifted his head an inch to repeat his words, as if it was the hardest thing anyone could expect from him. 

“Evi, ’s too early. I was cold without you in bed.” His voice was rough and Even hummed in agreement (even though that could not be true, since Even is the one who’s feet or hands are cold more often than not and Isak is like a portable heater at all times. Seriously that boy has such a high body temperature that they could heat a village with him.)   
  
“So you brought the bed here?” Even threw him a huge smile over his shoulder as he began to mix all the ingredients together. One side of Isak’s mouth lifted before he gave his single nod. “So I brought the bed here.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The One with the toothpaste** **  
**

 

“Baby.” Isak said the word with a chuckle, fondness audible in his voice. Even answered with a “Hmm?” without looking up from his book. 

With a sigh Isak let himself flop down on the bed. “You’ve got toothpaste on you.” He mumbled and then watched as Even absent mindedly swiped at one corner of his mouth. 

It was the wrong corner of his lips, but Isak didn’t correct him. There was something incredibly home-y and cozy about Even engrossed in a book, toothpaste on his chin and sitting there in a wrinkled shirt. 

Isak felt a love drunk smile spread over his face as he cuddled into Even’s side and fell asleep in the domestic moment. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One in front of Nissen**  


Even placed kisses from one temple, over Isak’s forehead, to the other. Following along the edge of his red snapback. Isak giggled. It was a tuesday morning but it felt like a friday night because Even was drunk. Drunk on Isak. 

“Baby.” Isak dragged the word out, somehow ducking his face away but at the same time leaning into the caress. When Even pulled back (not before placing a final kiss to his nose) Isak most likely tried for an exasperated expression, but looked at him with a crooked smile and droopy eyes. 

“I’m already late, Even.” 

Even sighed (more dramatically than the situation deserved, bc he would see Isak again in exactly 5 hours and forty minutes) and nodded. “Ok. Off you go my little nerd.” 

Isak rolled his eyes but grinned and placed a smooch on Even’s mouth before he quickly hurried inside. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with One Boy in the Yard**

 

So, they all went to ‘maccas’ after a pregame at Mags’ place. They were supposed to go straight to the party but then Jonas and Mahdi, who were crossfading hard, saw the golden  _M_ and steered the little group right to the holy gates of fried food.

Mags and Isak weren’t really complaining because they were drunk and kind of always hungry, so. Even, who was barely tipsy, was the only one not hungry but, “Who says no to a strawberry milkshake?”

Mahdi looked at him in disbelieve as they sat down and asked: “A milkshake? That’s what you go for? Ew.” around a huge bite of his burger. But before Even could say anything Isak made an offended _pfsshht_  sound and frowned at Mahdi.

“Strawberry milkshakes are delicious?? And what did you get? Oh, a Royal TS? Laaame.”

Mahdi’s protests of “You ordered the exact same one?!” go unheard because as soon as Isak started to defend Even’s order (did it really need defending, though? So dramatic that boy) Even started to place strawberry sticky kisses on his cheek until he turned his head to receive peck after sugary peck on his lips.  

Suddenly Jonas snorted in his fries and sang (well, he more coughed) out the first verse of “His milkshake brings all the boys to the yaaard!”

Mahdi and Magnus burst out laughing before they joined in. Isak flipped them off without looking (with both hands, because let’s be real, they deserved both hands) and pouted at Even when he, too, grinned at the bawling of the others.

“All the boys?” And Even chuckled and leaned in for more kisses in between which he mumbled “Du er den eneste boy in my yard, bby.”  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The One with Stress**  


This week was pure STRESS. Isak had two papers due and a huge physics test and Even had to take on double shifts for a sick colleague and then they had to attent two (one would’ve been quite enough thank you very much) family gatherings, because Even’s cousin got engaged and if there is one thing the Bech Næsheim’s pride themselves on, it’s throwing loud and  _long_ family parties.  
  
So, it was fair to say that Isak was beyond tired when he fell onto the bed after school today.

When Even came home later, he didn’t hesitate and pulled the coffee stained shirt over his head and crawled towards the sleeping lump under the covers. Right when he was head to head with Isak (or, rather, nose to nose) Isak muttered something into the pillow.

“Hm? What’s that, mumbles?” Even asked, fond smile on his face and inching closer. 

“Mmhhwill be up in a minute.” Isak dragged out. His eyes stayed shut and he made no attempt to get up, though. Even pulled his brows together in thought when he tried to remember if they had anything planned.

“Why?” he asked when he came up blank. Now it was Isak’s turn to frown as he tried to concentrate. “Don’t we need to be somewhere?” 

Even smiled again and pouted at his exhausted boy. “No, baby, you can sleep.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Isak’s cheek, who let out a relieved sigh at the prospect.   
  
“Oh, thank fuck.” The bright smile on Even’s face widened as Isak made a sleepy sound and shifted on his side, arms blindly searching for Even. When he found him he buried his head in Even’s chest, arms locking under his back, one leg thrown over his hip.   
  
Even chuckled and carded both hands through Isak’s curls. “My sleepy monkey.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**things that happen #3:**    
 

when they shower together Even insists on washing Isak’s hair, which always ends with him forming two devil horns out of Isak’s foamy hair. 

(He himself wears a sharkfin - ”That’s a mohawk, baby.” Excuse you Isak, it is a sharkfin.) 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Text: Boysquad + Bonus**

 

**Jonas:**  is tonight still on?

  
Isak: yeah  
you guys can come around any time 

  
Jonas: naaice  
are we still making enchiladas and am i still supposed to get the stuff we talked about?   
im at the store

  
Isak: yes   
you guys bring the stuff, we make it

**  
Magnus:** oooohhhhh we’re making enchiladas?? 

**  
Even:** “we” 

**[(x)](http://aurhireactions.tumblr.com/post/67547196557) **

  
Mahdi: i didnt hear about this  
im supposed to bring stuff? 

**  
Isak:** we talked about it in the group chat?

  
Jonas: i think it was in the other gc  
ill just get all the stuff im here now anyway  
but you guys will pay me back  
!

  
Magnus: what   
WHAT   
WAIT A SECOND   
WHAT OTHER GROUP CHAT

**  
Isak:** we have one with the three of us 

  
Magnus: WHAT!??!?!?   
  
  
Isak: -_- dont be so dramatic   
no big deal 

  
Magnus: WHAT!?!?!?   
EVEN????

  
Even: 

but we have a gc of isak you and me too!

****  
Mahdi: am i the only one not in a three-people gc?  
thats cold

**  
Jonas:**  we do have the one with you mags and me

****  
Mahdi: oh true  
thats chill 

****  
Isak: ?????  
what?

****  
Magnus: “dont be so dramatic”  
“no big deal” 

**  
Isak:**  -_-

**  
Even:**  and we got the one with the four of us without isak 

**  
Isak:**  what the fuck  
  
****  
Even: only to plan for your birthday bby

**  
Magnus:** HAHAHAAH SUCK IT 

****  
Even: oh he does

  
[(x)](http://uscdornsifeadmission.tumblr.com/post/123987160702/when-you-ace-your-presentation)

**  
Isak:**  Eeeveen -_-

****  
Mahdi: well  
he made it a whole 22h without making a sex joke

**  
Jonas:** progress 

 

  
Bonus:

right now a very tipsy Isak is walking through the mess in the kitchen (who would’ve thought Mags and Mahdi helping Even in the kitchen would end with it looking like  _that_ ) to get some water. When he returns he will find his boy snoring softly, arm thats usually curled around Isak’s shoulder strechted out, as if Even doesn’t even know what to do with it anymore if Isak isn’t laying on it. And he’ll smile contentedly before he’ll crawl right back into his space.

…he will also find three passed out boys scattered on the floor, the one upholstered chair they own and the end of the bed (bestie privileges for Jonas).

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The One with Kardemommetography**  
  


Even was ranting. Again. The lightning of the scene this and the decision of the director to do blabla that. Isak was annoyed. Ok, well, Isak was not  _really_ annoyed but you know, he still wanted to complain.

So, naturally, when Even once again started to talk about the cinematography (Isak wasn’t even sure if he could spell it correctly without consulting google translate first) and gave a bunch of _fun fact_ sideinfos Isak channeled his inner brat.   
  
“Meh meh meh Kardemommetography.” Isak muttered while dramatically making his eyes wide and moving his head slightly from side to side. There was silence for a beat. From the corner of his eye Isak could see how Even tried to suppress his smile with pursed lips as he looked at him. “Are you trying to be cute?”

Isak scoffed to cover up a laugh, his brows furrowing even though his mouth betrayed his offended demeanour with a smile.

“No, Even? I just happen to be?” Even laughed, turning his face away and back.

“Cute? You just happen to be cute?” Isak lifted his chin in a single defiant nod.   
  
“Ja.” He shrugged, putting his tongue between his lips to fight his grin after he answered.

Even practically attacked his cheeks (anywhere he could reach on his face really) and neck with kisses after that. Isak tried to squirm out of it ( _read:_  he very very much leaned into it with a huge ass smile but protested with a weak “nooo”) before he wrapped his arms around Even’s middle.

“You’re such a nerd.” Even chuckled out and pressed a final kiss to his cheekbone. “I love you anyway, though.” Isak snorted. “Wow, thank you. You’re the biggest most pretentious dork, but I love you anyway, too.” He turned his head towards Even while he spoke and his face grew more soft and fond with every word. Eyes heavy lidded and mouth curled up to one side in a warm smile he leaned in a bit so their noses touched only barely.

“This _is_  all very sweet, but can we continue with the movie now?” Mahdi made their moment screech to a halt.  _Oh, right._  The boys were there, too.

“Can you rewind a bit? I didn’t register anything from the moment the woman was fired.” Mags nudged Jonas who had the remote on his lap.

“Only because you were creeping again.” Isak grinned and grabbed for his beer. When he leaned back against the couch again he sunk more into Even’s side than before, who put an arm around his shoulder.

“What?!” Mags high pitched outburst was met with snorting laughter of the others.

So, Isak wasn’t reallyannoyed. Isak was actually pretty  _un-annoyed_  by all of it.  


	19. Part XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The One about the inevitable friendship: Yousef x Chris B.   
> \- Things that Happen #4  
> \- Things that Happen #5  
> \- The One with the Ice cream (again)  
> \- The One with the cold Nose  
> \- Things that Happen #6  
> \- Things that Happen #7  
> \- The One on the 7th October  
> \- Evakteket Fall Challenge Part 2   
> \- Text: Magnus x Isak  
> \- The One where Even is Oliver  
> \- Things That Happened #8

**The One about the inevitable friendship: Yousef x Chris B.** __  
  


  * they would be absolute sweetest dorks together  

  * can you imagine the pure laugh Yoused lets out when Chris says something crass or funny??  

  * it’s this surprised “oooh ooohahahaaa” in the throaty way of his  

  * and he looks to Sana bc he always does when he laughs to see if she’s laughing too and to see those dimples and the twinkling in her eyes and just to share the laugh  

  * and you might not think so at first but they would have very serious talks too! about maybe not always feeling up to the job of being the go to person in a crisis or about how proud they are of their friends   

  * Chris afterwards squeezes his arm before she leaves bc she ain’t the best at expressing ‘this was super!’ and ’I like you lots!’ and ‘I’m glad you’re with Sana!’  

  * but Yousef just gets it somehow and beams at her   

  * and afterwards goes to Sana and pinches into her ellbow where her cream colored sweater ends and her smile is the widest and proudest (bc boyfriend and best friend getting along?  _goals_ ) and fondest  

  * and and AND !! at parties when Yousef is dancing with the girl squad (Jonas has heard “ooh, come onnnn! Yousef dances with us too!” countless times from Eva, thank you very much) they all obviously love it, but him and Chris just  _SLAY_



 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**things that happen #4:**   
  
  
when Isak’s going to a party without Even (rarely ever), Even wakes up to 8 mumbles voice messages, 32+ texts and some pics/vidoes where you really can’t see anything (and Isak saw the need for those even tho he’s right there when he gets home and Isak cuddles up to him like it’s been years not hours)

 

The worst part? Even fucking loves it

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**things that happen #5:**

  
even tho Isak gets droopy eyed while watching movies with Even some times, it’s not he who falls asleep while the tv is on.

Even doesn’t fall asleep while watching movies, but documentaries oooh hohoh, documentaries are a whole other deal. Give it 10 minutes and Even flops against Isak’s side while the soothing documentary-guy voice is talking about the mating behaviour of the red throated loon. Isak always reacts to this with a (super fond) grin and eyeroll, wraps the blanket around him or plays with his hair. 

(Isak wakes him up with forehead kisses and “It’s time to get ready for bed, Evi.”s when it’s time and Even always mumbles a confused “Did I fall asleep?” even tho this is honestly happening every. single. time.)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with the Ice cream (again)** ****  
  
  


“You’re getting your bubble gum abomination all over me.”

 

Even brushed over a splash of spilled ice cream on his arm, scrunched his nose and opened and closed his hand a few times to emphasise the stickiness.

 

Isak furrowed his brows and huffed, fully offended. “There’s water right there,” he gestured with the cone of ice cream towards the pool Even’s long legs were dangling in and added “don’t be so dramatic.”

 

Even raised his brows and he looked at Isak with a playful gleam in his eyes.

 

“What.” Isak answered, mirroring the eyebrow raise in challange.

 

“You know what  _would_  be dramatic?” Even pursed his mouth to the side to hide his grin. Isak squinted his eyes in suspicion, still a smile tugged at his lips.

 

Now, grinning full on, Even made a quick move grabbing for Isak’s hips, as if to throw him into the water.

 

_“Even!”_

 

Even was cackling. Isak may or may not have squealed. He was in panic, ok? The bubble gum goodness in his hand had been in danger, give him a break.

 

“You’re a child.” Isak shook his head and took a huge bite of his ice cream (who knew if Even wouldn’t throw him in after all, better enjoy it all before he got any more ideas).

 

“Says the boy who got bubble gum ice cream.” The grin was still there, crinkling Even’s eyes.

 

“I also got coffee.” A smug smile played over Isak’s face, as if this was his proof to be old and wise.

 

“True. You’re so mature, bby.” Even laughed before he leaned in for a cold, sticky kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One with the cold Nose**  
  
  


“Why is your nose so cold?” The words were gasped in shock after Isak had cuddled closer to Even. His cold nose had found a way into the crook of Even’s neck, right where his hoodie sat. Heavenly warm.

 

Isak pouted and shrugged. Normally Isak’s body temperature could easily warm an entire village for a year.

 

His eyes stayed closed and he tilted his head up in a silent demand - this time not for a kiss, but for the warmness of his boyfriends skin.

 

With a sigh Even scooted closer and only winced slightly as Isak put the ice cube into his neck. (a true hero.)

 

“Are you getting sick?” Isak didn’t reply verbally, just pulled himself up and flopped down again on Even, so that they now they were chest to chest. Isak again buried his face in Even, letting his arms hang limbly by their sides.

 

(since he only did that when he indeed got sick, it was all the confirmation Even needed tbh)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**things that happen #6:**  
  


So, as you know, when Isak comes back from a night out without Even, he is the clingiest (bc he went several hours without mannen i sitt liv, ok???) so if it’s not too late and Even’s not asleep yet (sometimes even then) Isak will just take his place _on_  Even and be like  _what are we watching?_  or _oh, did you sleep?_ or  _hmmmmm baaaby gimmeee_  (of whatever Even is eating) which leads to conversations like:

“bby, you hate tofu”  
  
“no i don’t”  
  
“yeah you do, but ok here you go"   
  
“uewghhhh”  
  
“i knew it”  
  
“…more”  
  
“isak no”  
  
“but i wanna shaaare thiiis”   
  
_(…..he’s rediculous tbh)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**things that happen #7:**  

  
It’s october now so obviously, one of these days when Even waits for Isak on  _their_ bench in front of Nissen, he’s warming his hands on a to go cup of pumpkin spiced latte (he also has a ‘normal one’ for Isak of course), which leads to:   
  
“They dont even serve those at KB, babe. You went out of your way  _and_ betrayed your workplace for this pretentious shit.” Isak goes for exasperated but in reality its more a grin than anything else.  

Even holds the cup out to him as they start their way home. “Try it”

“No.” Isak snorts with a dramatic shake of his head. 

“Isaaak,” Even whines, “try it.” 

He does with an epic eyeroll (because he’s very much gone for Even and can’t resist the kicked puppy eyes or when he does that little pout) and - bc that boy’s face is an open book for Even - it’s more than obvious that he loves it. 

Even, now grinning in the crinkly eyed way of his, does a triumphant eyebrow raise. “And?”

"Well,” Isak shrugs, “it doesn’t suck _that_ bad _._ " 

_And then he finishes (more than) half of it._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The One on the 7** th October   
  
  


**Even:** you were gone when i woke up :((((

**Isak:**  yeah sorry <3   
i had to meet Sana for the chemistry presentation   
you looked so deep asleep i didnt want to wake you 

  
**Even:** :(((

  
**Isak:** baby you felt sickish all week you looked all pale and like you needed the sleep

  
**Even:**  are you telling me i looked bad  
first abandoned like a one night stand then insulted 

  
**Isak:**  how is everyone saying IM the dramatic one 

  
**Even:**  hahah

  
**Isak:**  ill make it up to you 

  
**Even:** promise?

  
**Isak:** promise <3 

  
**Even:**  <3   
bc you know what today is right  
???

  
**Isak:**  … saturday?  
  
  
**Even:** isak   
  
  
**Isak:**   ..the 7th?

..the end of fall break?

  
**Even:** isaaaak

  
**Isak:** tell me then 

  
**Even:** no

  
**Isak:**  no??

  
**Even:**  nope   
if you don’t get it yourself im not gonna tell you 

  
**Isak:** not this again

  
**Even:**  yeah turns out youre pretty bad at this

  
**Isak:**  fuck you   
i have honestly no idea what you mean 

  
**Even:**  hahaha <3 <3 <3   
think harder bby

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Evakteket Fall Challenge Part 2**   
  


to include:  
 _4 – Based on a song about Autumn (Autumn Almanac by The Kinks – but more for the mood than the exact lyrics)_  
 _6 – Lost Things_  
 _5 – The color red_

_—_

 

Even loved everything about autumn: the fresh air challenging his carefully coiffed hairdo, the sound of dried leaves rustling over the ground and how everything suddenly had a gold glow, from the streets to the shops to Isak, who added a new sweater under his hoodie any time the temperature dropped a bit.

They walked hand in hand through a park after Isak had picked him up from work and Even was just smiling. He felt settled. Autumn always made him feel this way. Summer was full of adventures, spring felt of new beginnings and promises, winter of coziness and love (and also a bit stress because christmas + family tended to do that), but in autumn he just felt calm.

He looked at Isak beside him, who kept looking at a kindergarten class that scurried around to find stuff to probably craft something with later. Isak looked … not sad exactly. Nostalgic? Even squeezed his hand. “What’s up?”

Isak turned his head towards Even, he looked a bit startled. They didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Even knew this silence, even if it didn’t happen often between them. It was the silence in which Isak decided if he would tell him about something from his past. Isak shrugged, “It’s a bit dumb.” Even shrugged too as response to that. “It can be dumb.”

Isak nodded, more to himself than to Even, and looked forward. His eyes squinted a bit against the october sun as he tried to find the words to begin with.

“I had- I told you about Lea right?” Even nodded.

“Your dog when you were little, right?” Isak nodded, too.

“Yeah. Anyway I, uhm,” Isak frowned and looked off to the side, sorting his words. “I was always really- ok, so, my mom had this rule. I think she began with it after my grandma died. The rule was: If you want someone to remember you after they died, you have to put something on their grave when they’re buried.”

Isak looked at Even and got a small nod that showed he was caught up and Isak should continue. “And, I was always really scared for Lea to die. Because she was,” he shrugged, “kind of my safe place.”

Even put out his bottom lip in a small pout and stroked over Isak’s arm, which earned him a small smile before Isak continued. “So, we went into the park with my class when I was really small, and we searched for chestnuts to craft some shit – you know those little chestnut figures and stuff.” Again Even nodded and Isak continued. “I made a little dog out of it,” he let out a little sheepish laugh, “or well, I tried to. I kept thinking ok, this is good, I have something in case Lea dies. Because in my mind she could be gone any second. I don’t really know why but that was a really constant fear.” Isak let out a little irritated huff, eyes on nothing in particular while he goes through his memories.

“It gave me this settled feeling. You know, I was prepared. But when she did die, years later.” Another little laugh, this one more sad for his younger self, “I was so out of it. I kept crying and didn’t function. And the vet wanted to just keep her there because you can’t bury dogs of a certain size, but we wanted her to be with us so we cremated her and anyway when my dad buried the urn, I was so sad and lost in it all that I didn’t remember to put something on her grave so she wouldn’t forget me.” Even saw Isak clench his jaw. He gave Isak’s hand a squeeze. His heart broke for this small crying Isak.

“I suddenly remembered weeks later at night and was in a total panic because I didn’t want Lea to forget me. So, I searched everywhere.” Isak let out a breath that was half exhale half embarrassed laugh and Even took a step closer and drove his nose once over his cheek in silent support.

Lifting his free hand Isak and unceremoniously drove it over his face. “It’s stupid it’s so long ago.” Even responded with a murmured “not stupid.” and wrapped his arms around Isak, who immediately hugged him back forcefully.

They stood like that for a while. When Isak finally let go he widened his eyes comically. “Jeez, intense walk in the park.” Even laughed and the sadness and tension of the moment was gone with the sound. Isak smiled back and took a deep breath, nodding to himself. “Ok, ask me something that’s not intense and not dramatic please.”

“Isak,”

“Hm?”

“What’s your favorite part about autumn?” Even asks, eyes intense on Isak as he obviously thinks about it. The moment he finds his answer his lips tug upwards a bit sheepishly. “The color red.”

Even grins. “The color red?” he asks, brows raising in a silent encouragement to continue.

“Yeah, you know how everything seems yellow and golden and I really think it’s- that’s nice, too but the red trees are the really cool ones. Because, they are always standing alone in the middle of all those yellow colored ones? They stand out.” The words were rambled out by Isak, who’s cheeks and nose got a little pink while he talked, even though it was only Even with him, who looked softer and softer at him with every word.

“What?” Isak squinted his eyes a bit at Even’s look.

Even shrugged and cupped Isak’s face in his hands. “The red tree is the best and sweetest of them all.”

Even had planned to finish his words with a gentle kiss but Isak snorted. Right in his face. And laughed. “God! You’re so over the top pretentious! It’s not a metaphor, jesus, Even - I just like red trees.” Isak lifted a hand in protest.

When Even looked at Isak for a second, the beginning of a grin quirking his mouth up and his eyes switching from one of Isak’s eyes to the other as they crinkled up with his smile. He pecked Isak quickly before he shrugged and goes for a very casual expression as he says, “Yeah, ok. I love the red tree, too.”

Isak rolled his eyes, but grabbed for Even’s hand again as he started walking.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Text: Magnus x Isak**

 

**Magnus:**  ISAK  
  


**Isak:**  ?   
  
  
**Magnus:**  so Even and I talked  
  
  
**Isak:** oh no   
  
  
**Magnus:**  what do you mean oh no??   
RUDE  
  
  
**Isak:**  last time you started with “Even and I talked” i had to go to a couples seminar mags   
  
  
**Magnus:**  …  
ok thats fair  
  
  
**Isak:**  yeah   
whats up?  
  
**  
Magnus:** :D   
because he feels guilty after ruining my birthday last year even said i could have a party at yours   
  
  
**Isak:**

****  
[(x)](http://912gif.tumblr.com/)

****  
Magnus: hahaha  
  


**Isak:** your birthday wasnt ruined    
i just forgot about it  
  
  
**Magnus:** yeah because you were tapping that   
  
**  
Isak:**

  
[(x)](http://speckledsnail.tumblr.com/post/164051168684/me-when-someone-says-im-getting-too-emotional)

**  
Magnus:**  :D :D :D   
  
  
**Isak:**  ok   
fuck it   
  
  
**Magnus:** are you saying yes???!   
YEEEAAAAAASSS  
  
  
**Isak:** what do you mean am i saying yes   
?  
you said its decided   
  
  
**Magnus:**  no even said i had to ask you first   
thank you isaaak !!! HAHAAAA!  
  
  
**Isak:**  you didnt ask me tho   
  


**Magnus:**  semantics  
  
  
**Isak:**  who taught you that word   
  
  
**Magnus:**  <3 <3 <3   
love you bro   
its gonna be littttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
ill tell the boys 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The One where Even is Oliver**

 

“So? What do you think?” Isak was studying at the little table in their flat, books spread out before him and pen between his teeth as he searched for a page with scribbled notes on it. At the words Isak turned around in his seat and … ok?

Even stood there, arms outstreched to present himself. Or rather, his outfit. He wore a way to big blue dress shirt with short sleeves, old white converse chucks on his feet that went up a bit on his ankles and fy faen. Beige shorts. Very short beige shorts.

Isak had seen Even in boxer briefs that were around that lenght and well he also had seen him naked a fuck ton of times. But Even in those short shorts?  _Damn._

“Uh,” Isak’s mouth may or may not has gone dry. Jesus. He was still pretty fucking gone for Even. “what’s that?” He asked. But Even must’ve seen the hungry look in his eyes because he grinned and did a little - very cute - “yes!” fist.

“It’s my costume! For halloween!” At Isak’s silence Even continues. “Oliver. From the book I read? Call me by your name? The one that’s been turned into a movie?”

Isak looked at him a second longer, then: “The one with the poop?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**things that happened #8:**    
  


Today, friday the 13th of october, while everyone was talking about chainsaws and yadayada, Mahdi and Even (Mahdi had gotten Even to binge all seasons of parks and rec now that he had a bit more time without school) insisted on treating themselves and the boys - after they explained the concept - all day. The boys skipped the last class, smoked in a park where they met Even, went home where they ordered tons of food, played fifa and drank beer. Mahdi went home later that night and made himself midnight waffles. Mags brought that ps4 game online he wanted for forever now and Jonas treated himself to a face mask (what? Eva got him into it, they smell great and make your skin feel awesome). Isak and Even ended the day with… other ways of treating one another.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: isisisak


End file.
